Who Am I To Say?
by Kofa-Chan
Summary: Hitsugaya's 3rd Seat has some weird powers that no one can really understand. But what happens when Aizen comes to take her power for his own use? Romantic Tragedy and Partial Humor. HitsugayaXOC FINISHED
1. Introducing The Annoyance

**NOTE:~ Don't you just LOVE musical inspirations? The inspiration for this fic was the song Who Am I To Say by Hope. It's a really good song, go listen to it! Now yes, I know I got lots of Bleach fics! **

**Reader: Kofa! MAKE A DIFFERENT ANIME ONE!!**

**Me: I don't wanna!! I'm obsessing over Bleach right now, like I did Naruto up until a few months ago, lol. So Bleach is my new Naruto xD. I have so many favorite Characters to! Probably cause there's so many sexy men in this anime...~drools~ But anyway!! ^-^;; This fic will be a HitsugayaOC Romance! BUT I must warn you, this is a Tragic Romance so be prepared for ANYTHING tragic to happen in this story. I already have what's going to happen planned. But at least I warned you before we get to that part and people start yelling at me. But the beginning and that is going to be quite funny ^_^ So enjoys!**

**Who Am I To Say?**

**Chapter 1: Introducing The Annoyance**

A young girl stalked the halls of Seireitei. She wore the regular shinigami uniform and had her zanpakuto at her side. She wasn't your ordinary shinigami, but of course she didn't even know her own abilities. They were mostly sealed away, and so she seemed like your average third seat shinigami. Nope, she wasn't a captain or a Lieutenant, just a Third Seat. Third Seat in the tenth Squad to be exact. And as she stalked the halls, she was looking for someone in particular. She was looking for her Taicho.

Her name was Meimu Jitsuzai. Everyone called her Mei for short. She looked like a young teen, about 13 years of age to be exact. Mei was quite fond of her captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Hell, she liked the boy, ok?! There, she admitted it. But it wasn't like Toushiro would ever feel the same way, so she just kept her feelings hidden deep inside and joked around with her captain instead. Always finding little ways to annoy and tease him. It was quite fun.

She slowly opened the door to her captains quarters and peered in, seeing the male hard at work on some papers all the while murmuring something about how Rangiku wasn't doing her job.

She suddenly swung the door open, "TOUSHIRO-KUN!!", she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air as she walked over to the silver haired boy, her blonde hair was surprisingly up today and out of her face so that gave him a good view of her brilliant blue eyes.

"What're ya doing?!", she questioned, leaning over the desk now and looking at all the scattered papers that had gone everywhere when she startled Hitsugaya with her entry. Her gaze shifted up to meet two unamused eyes of her captain. He obviously was more annoyed today than usually.

"Toushiro-kun...? You ok...?", she asked, blinking slightly in confusion.

"That's _**Captain **_Hitsugaya to you!", Toushiro pointed out as he gathered up some of the scattered papers.

"Aw, what's eating you today,_**Taicho**_?", Mei asked as she began to gather some of the papers for her captain. There was no reply. She looked over at the silver haired boy who looked back at her.

"Why are you here, Meimu?", he questioned sternly.

"Aww, can't I come and visit my Taicho?", Mei asked.

"No", Toushiro answered flatly.

"Aww!! That's mean, Toushiro-kun!", she whined, running over to Matsumoto as she walked into the room, "Ran-chan! Toushiro-kun is being mean to me!!".

Matsumoto pat the small girl on the head before looking at their captain, "Captain, that's not very nice".

"Rangiku, where have you been?", Toushiro asked, completely changing the subject as he scolded his Lieutenant.

"Uhm...Oh, I was just with Kira and Ikkaku and...", Rangiku faded off at the unhappy look on her captains face, "I was going to do the papers when I returned! I swear!".

"OOOHHH! Ran-chan's in trouble~!", Mei sang, giggling slightly. She was like a little kid.

"Rangiku, finish the paper work, _**now**_", Toushiro ordered before walking passed the two females and out the door.

"Toushiro-kun is so mean today, eh Ran-chan?", Mei asked, looking up at the older women who was watching with concern as their captain left.

"He's had a lot to deal with lately. A lot of pressure was put on him after the incident with Aizen happened", Rangiku replied, letting out a soft sigh.

"Aizen...?", Mei asked, pondering on that name for a moment, "OOHH! Mr. Dude with the Bad Hair Cut!!". That caused Rangiku to laugh. Good. Meimu never liked seeing people look sad. It made her sad.

"Yes, if you want to put it that way. Since the incident with '_Mr. Dude with the Bad Hair Cut_'", Rangiku giggled once more.

"Ah, well I'm gunna go see if I can cheer up Toushiro-kun! Bye Ran-chan!", Meimu was about to leave when Rangiku grabbed her by the back of her kimono, shaking her head at the child and making that 'tsk tsk' noise as if she was being scolded. Meimu looked back at her fukutaicho in confusion.

"You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay here and do the paper work~!", Rangiku instructed, giggling once more.

"AW!! Ran-chan!! That's mean! Toushiro-kun told YOU to do it!!", Mei complained, waving her arms in the air.

"And I'm telling _you_ to do it", Rangiku pat the girl on her head, "Have fun~!".

"H-Hey!! You're not gunna go back and drink with Kira-kun and Ika-kun are you?!", Mei called after her fukutaicho, receiving no reply as Rangiku began to hum as she walked away, "RAN-CHAN!!".

Meimu let out a sigh and shut the door, facing the desk with the stack of evil paper work. Why did this always happen? Toushiro would order Rangiku to do paper work and Rangiku would order her to do it for her. So mean. Why her? She slowly walked over to the desk, taking a seat at it and beginning to work on some of the papers, all the while murmuring about how mean Rangiku was for punishing her in such a way. What did she ever to do that women?

"Ahhh...", Meimu let out a sigh as she stretched, now grinning at the completed pile of papers, "And all before afternoon tea with Ukitake-kun!!".

Meimu got to her feet and headed out the door. Unlike most people who normally didn't associate with everyone in Seireitei, Meimu was different. She liked to have lots of friends and associate herself with everyone. A lot thought of her as annoying, and there were a select few she stayed away from for various reasons. Before the incident happened and Aizen left Soul Society with Gin and Tousen, Meimu used to hang around Ichimaru a lot and bug and tease people with him. It was quite fun. But of course all good things must come to an end and he left with Aizen. She didn't think she would ever see him again.

As Meimu skipped through the halls, she began to hum a simple tune. Afternoon tea had become almost like a tradition for Meimu and Ukitake. He was a nice man, and despite her weirdness, he accepted her and didn't mind it. He was more like a father to her than anything else.

She knocked on the door to Jushiro's quarters. "Come in", came the voice of the kind man she knew all to well. She slid the door open and waved at the silver haired man before her, smiling at him.

"Ello Iro-kun!", she greeted the man, stepping in and taking a seat near him. He already had a pot of tea ready.

"Hello Meimu. How has your day been so far?", Ukitake asked her, pouring her a cup of tea and handing her the glass.

"Oh, everyone's being mean today!", Meimu started out as she took the tea, "First when I woke up this morning I saw Renji-kun training and I asked if I could train with him and he said no. Then I saw Kenny-kun and Yachiru-chan and asked them if they wanted to play, but Kenny-kun said 'You're not strong enough to play our games kid' and walked away. And then I went to find Toushiro-kun and he god mad at me because I accidently startled him when he was doing paper work, and then Ran-chan showed up and Toushiro told her to do the paper work before leaving and after he left, Ran-chan made me do the paper work while she went back to drinking with Kira-kun and Ika-kun!". Mei let out a large sigh after speaking before taking a sip of her tea.

"Hm, it sounds like you've had quite the morning then", Ukitake chuckled as he too sipped at his tea.

"Yep, but I finished the paper work and then came straight here and now I'm talking to you, Iro-kun!", Meimu giggled.

"Well that's good. At least you didn't abandon doing your task given just to come have some tea", Ukitake complimented her, smiling at her.

"Mhm...", Mei took another sip of her tea before lowering it, "Iro-kun...am I annoying?".

Ukitake was surprised by the sudden question. She rarely asked any negative things like this. Mostly happy stuff.

"No, Mei, you're not annoying. You're just being you", Ukitake replied to her. Mei smiled a this.

"That's good to know", she replied.

After afternoon tea was over, Meimu said her goodbyes to Captain Ukitake and was off to track down her captain and probably annoy him some more.

"Ah, Meimu-chan! Just the person I wanted to see", came a voice, which half startled her since people rarely wanted to see her. She turned to the voice to see it belonged to Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the 8th Squad.

"Oh, hello Kyo-kun!", she greeted him, waving at him, "What did you need me for?".

"I need you to deliver a message to your captain for me. I can't seem to find him and I'm sure you'll run into him sooner or later since you are his 3rd seat", Shunsui held out a parchment that was tied together with string. Meimu tilted her head at the strange package, raising a brow before looking up at the 8th division captain.

"What is it?", she asked curiously. She rarely was given important things to hand to her captain. It was normally Rangiku or people would just find him directly.

"It's just a little something for him. Anyway, you take care now Meimu", Shunsui placed a hand on her head before walking passed her. She watched as he walked away, still confused.

"Important...?", she murmured, looking back at the parchment. She let out a soft sigh and stuffed the package into her kimono and hurried off to find her captain. She was having some trouble so she decided to turn to Rangiku for help.

She knocked on Matsumoto's door. "Eh, Ran-chan!! I need your help!!", she called to those beyond the door. Some sounds were heard, a few crashes and some muttered curses, before the door was finally opened and Rangiku stood there looking rather intoxicated.

"Ran-chan! Do you know where Toushiro-kun is?! I was given an important task by Kyo-kun to deliver this package to Toushiro-kun!", Mei explained, holding up the important parchment.

Rangiku stared at her for a moment, a bit slow from all the alcohol she had drank. "Heys!", called a voice from inside, "Yoush gets your assh back heres Rangiku! Weres not done our contestsh...!!". That was definitely Ikkaku.

"Ehh!! In a minute, Ikkaku!!", Rangiku retorted quickly before looking back at Meimu and smiling, grabbing hold of one of her cheeks and pinching it, "Ya know you're so adorable Meimu-chan~!".

"Huh? Ran-chan! I'm serious!! Do you know where Toushiro-kun is?", Meimu asked, pulling Rangiku's hand from her cheek.

Rangiku hiccuped before shaking her head, "Nope...dunno where he is...Hey~! Come in and join ush for a little drink, ehhh?". Rangiku suddenly waved a bottle of sake in Meimu's face.

"No thank you...Bye Ran-chan", she declined the offer and turned around, jumping off to find her Captain. Where could he be? Meimu jumped from place to place, searching for her Captains reitsu. He couldn't have just disappeared.

She stopped on a path way, rubbing the back of her head slightly, "Ah...where are you, Toushiro-kun...?", she murmured, trying to think where her Captain may be.

"Are you looking for Captain Hitsugaya..?", came a voice, and once again she was startled. She quickly turned to see Yumichika Ayasegawa, 5th Seat in the 11th Squad.

"Oh, Chika-kun! Yes, do you know where he is?", Meimu asked, smiling at Yumichika.

"Hm...Last I saw him, he was heading into a meeting with the Captain Commander and a few others...", Yumichika replied, placing a hand on his hip, "But that was about a half hour ago. I'm sure they're almost done by now. You should probably just wait for your Captain back at his office".

"Ah, ok. Thank you very much, Chika-kun", she bowed slightly to the male before heading off to her Captains office to wait for him.

Meimu sat on the couch fiddling with the sleeves of her kimono as she waited for her Captain. It was becoming annoying. She had been sitting there for at least 20 minutes. Was this meeting really that long? Suddenly the door opened and her Captain walked in with an annoyed look on his face.

"Toushiro-kun!", she exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"That's _**Captain**_ Hitsugaya to you!", he replied, walking over to his desk and noticing the papers were all done. Had Matsumoto really done her job? He doubted it. By the looks of the writing, Mei had covered for her yet again. Annoying.

"Ah, right...uhm...", Meimu pulled the parchment that Shunsui had given her out of her kimono and held it out to her Captain who eyed it curiously, "Ah, Kyo– I mean Captain Shunsui gave this to me and told me to pass it on to you since he couldn't find you. Though...You just came back from a meeting so I don't know why he couldn't have given it to you there...".

"He wasn't at the meeting", Hitsugaya stated simply, taking the parchment from her before walking over and sitting down at his desk.

"Is something wrong, Taicho...?", she asked, frowning at the annoyed expression on her Captains face, "If I did something wrong, I'm sorry...".

He looked at her in surprise, "Why do you say that? Every time I look mad or upset, you always assume it's because of you...".

"Ah...well...Everyone gets annoyed at me so it's just become natural for me to apologize because of everyone else...", she replied, shrugging slightly.

"Well no, it's not because of you..", Hitsugaya trailed off for a moment, "You better get ready".

"Eh? Ready, Toushiro-kun?", she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side in confusion.

"We have a mission. Myself, along with Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rukia, and yourself are assigned to go to the living world and check up on the events that have been happening there", Hitsugaya explained, "So get ready. Oh...and go find Rangiku and Ikkaku. I'm sure they're together...".

"Ah...ok Toushiro-kun~!", Mei sang as she headed out the door.

"That's _**CAPTAIN**_ Hitsugaya to you!", he retorted just before she closed the door and ran off to inform Rangiku and Ikkaku of this mission. It had been a while since she was in the living realm. She actually couldn't wait to go...

**END:~ I know, crappy first chapter! And I won't lie, the first few WILL be crappy, BUT you can expect lots of fighting around Chapter 3 or 4. That's when the Arrancar will start coming ~grins~ and then the party REALLY starts...hehehehe. Ok, well please review, tell me what ya think and I'll see ya guys next Chapter!!**


	2. Enter Karakura Town

**NOTE:~ Ok, this Chapter will relate sort of to what happened in the show around the Arrancar Arc where the Arrancar start popping up in Karakura Town~! But, it won't go like the show. I will be altering some parts and what not...for a couple reasons, 1: it would be boring just to re-write everything that happened in the show around those times, 2: I don't entirely recall what happened around this time, and 3: I need ways to bring Meimu in!! ^_^ **

**Oh! One more thing before we get to my fanfic. Ah, someone said 'this isn't tragic yet' and I thought I said in the first Chappy that at the beginning this wasn't gunna be tragic yet =P Lol, just gunna repeat myself. This will be tragic, but not right away. I wanna give you guys a few good laughs and smiles before the tragedy happens, that way you see two sides of this story. A humorous romance side and a tragic romance side. I already have what's going to happen planned out in my head ^_^ So just enjoy guys!!**

**Who Am I To Say?**

**Chapter 2: Enter Karakura Town**

"OH MY GOSH!!", Meimu's voice boomed as she looked at the high school before them. She then faced everyone else. "I've never been to a normal school like this before!", she waved her hands in the air in excitement.

"We know...", Renji grumbled, "Now pipe down before you attract unwanted attention".

"Attention..?", Meimu asked as she looked around at the students who seemed to be eyeing her oddly. She waved at them, "Hello!!".

Renji growled, rubbing his temples and shaking his head, "Didn't I just say we don't _**want**_ attention..?!".

"Aww!! Cheer up Renji-kun! Let's go find Mr. Strawberry and his friends!", Mei announced and ran towards the building.

"I don't see why she had to be on this mission...", Hitsugaya murmured, crossing his arms as he watched his hyper active third seat run around like a little kid in a candy store.

"Aw, she's just having some fun. It's been a while since she was aloud to have any missions out of Soul Society, you know that", Rangiku stated, smiling as she watched Meimu as well.

"Hmph..", Hitsugaya shook his head and walked towards the building.

Meimu ran down the halls, looking around at the interesting rooms. They seemed boring. Just a bunch of desks lined up in rows. She began to wonder what people learned here anyway. There didn't seem to be any battle areas or places you could train. It's quite obvious how uninformed she was.

"MR. STRAWBERRY!!", Meimu exclaimed as she opened the door to a class room, obtaining weird looks from people. An orange haired male turned at the out burst, his eye twitching. He knew 'Strawberry' was referring to him. But before he could say anything at all, he was suddenly tackled to the ground, Meimu sitting on top of him.

"Hiya! Hehe, remember me? Oh wait...you probably don't since I was so busy when you and your friends were in Seireitei..! My name's–.", Meimu was cut off by the scolding voice of her captain.

"What the heck are you doing, Meimu?!", Hitsugaya growled from the door, glaring at his third seat. She looked over at him, frowning.

"I-I just wanna get to know Mr. Strawberry. It's not fair that you guys all know him and I don't...", she frowned. She may have been a shinigami, but her feelings were easily hurt, and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Ah..Meimu, ri-right...?", came a soft voice and Meimu turned her head to look at an orange haired female. She looked a little injured. Well a lot actually. Mei simply nodded in reply. The girl held her hand out that wasn't bandaged to her. "My name is Orihime Inoue, it's very nice to meet you Mei-chan. But...if you wouldn't mind. Could you get off of Kurosaki-kun...?", Orihime said, pointing down at Ichigo, who was still pinned under Meimu.

"Ah, ya!", Mei replied, taking Orihime's hand and getting off Ichigo. Ichigo stood up with a growl, glaring at Meimu before looking towards everyone else.

"So what brings you guys here anyway..?", Ichigo asks, raising a brow towards the short captain.

"We'll explain later", Hitsugaya began, glancing around the classroom, "Meimu made too much of a scene".

"Aw, don't blame me Toushiro-kun!!", Meimu accused, pointing at her captain.

"That's _**Captain**_ Hitsugaya!", Hitsugaya growled in annoyance. This girl truly was annoying. How did she become a Soul Reaper anyway? Yet alone his Third Seat?!

Meimu giggled, sticking her tongue out at her captain in a playful manner. Just then, a women walked in, asking for everyone to take their seats. The teacher?

'_OH! This must be the beginning of class! Now I get to see what human kids learn..!!_', she thought in excitement, quickly taking her seat and paying attention towards the front. Surprisingly she actually had the capability to pay attention when it came to stuff she was interested in. Yet when it came to her captain ranting about something, she tuned it out or got distracted easily. She was weird like that.

By the end of the day, Mei wasn't as excited about normal school as she had been at the beginning.

"Boy, How can Mr. Strawberry and Hime-chan deal with this stuff?! I have a paper due on Wed. About a man I don't even know! A Geography project of a diaramamajigger of Feudal Japan due Friday and a test tomorrow that I have no idea what it's about! UGH! This school is hard! I quit....", Meimu murmured, feeling as if her head was about to explode.

"Then maybe you should've just stayed home", Renji commented. Meimu stuck her tongue out at the red headed shinigami.

"So where to now anyway, eh Toushiro-kun..?", Mei asked, looking towards the silver haired boy next to her.

"That's _**Captain**_ Hitsugaya, and we're going to Ichigo's", Hitsugaya replied, "We have a lot to discuss".

"Aw, that sounds so...boring...hm, can I go patrolling instead?! Ya know, check the area for any mysterious stuff?!", Meimu asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hmph, fine. Go right ahead and do whatever you want", Hitsugaya replied, picking up his pace. Mei tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Did I say something wrong...?", she blinked, trying to figure out why Hitsugaya seemed so...cranky.

"No, Mei-chan~! You didn't say anything wrong", Rangiku placed her hand on the smaller girls head and smiled, "You just get to that patrolling. I'll meet you back here just before sun set and bring you back to where we're staying".

"Ah, ok Ran-chan!!", she smiled at the women before watching her walk off with the others, "Bye everyone!! SEE YA LATER! Oh!! Ika-kun!!".

Ikkaku turned his head slightly to looked back at the blonde, "Hm..?".

"We're definitely gunna train later, right?! You promised!!", she called to him.

"Ah, sure thing, Mei-chan. Don't get yourself into too much trouble now", he replied, smirking at her before continuing to walk.

"Me? Trouble...? _**NEVER IKA-KUN**_!", she giggled before letting out a soft sigh as everyone disappeared, "I wonder if there's anything fun to do around here...?". She quickly took to jumping from the roof tops to get around. She was humming the entire time. Meetings and discussions were always boring, that was why she decided to go and explore. Meetings were never her thing.

"_How happy, spring has come over the Sumida,  
Rowing up, rowing down in the warm sunbeams,  
Drops from the boatmen's oars look like cherry blooms,How can I describe for you the view o'er the streams?_

Lo, see the cherry trees that stand in the morning mist,  
I hear them speak to me in a tender tone,  
In the eve I love to see the waving willows,  
They stretch their hands to me strolling alone.

Oh, see the hazy moon rising o'er the banks,  
Rows of cherry trees standing o'er the stream,  
How I love the cherry blossoms in the moonlight!  
How can I describe for you the night like in a dream?", Mei sang as she continued to jump from roof to roof. {**NOTE: Meimu is singing a child's nursery rhyme from Japan. She do a lot of this as the story goes. So whenever it's italic like this, she's singing a nursery rhyme**}

A sudden chilling wind suddenly blew over the area and she came to an abrupt halt. She looked around and then in the direction of an old looking warehouse.

"Eh..? Something's there...", she murmured as she jumped off towards the buildings. She continued to hum as she landed swiftly on the ground, looking around now at the warehouse. She knew she sensed something there. But where...? She took a step forward before hearing a voice behind her, "Hello there!". She jumped, quickly turning around to face a blonde boy with a rather freaky smile.

"Ah...Hello...?", she replied, blinking slightly at the male before her.

"My name is Shinji Hirako", he introduced himself, "What might yours be..?".

"Meimu, Meimu Jitsuzai", she replied, a smile reappearing back on her features.

"Ah, well Mei-chan. What's a girl like you doing around a creepy warehouse like this..?", he asked, looking around at the area for a moment before looking back at her, "It's dangerous".

"Ah well I was...", she faded off, remembering she couldn't mention anything about shinigami or the Seireitei to 'normal' people. But for some reason this guy didn't seem normal at all, and even though he was suppressing his reitsu rather well, she could still sense it. Was he friend? Foe? She wasn't sure. "Shinji-kun, may I ask you something...?".

"Hm? What is it?", Shinji asked as he looked down at the girl before him.

"Are you a Shinigami?", she asked. That question seemed to surprise Shinji, but he merely smiled and placed a hand on her head.

"You're a smart kid, you know that?", he complimented with a small chuckle, "I wouldn't say I'm a _shinigami_, not entirely anyway...".

"Not a Shinigami...? Then what are you? You can't be a hollow. No hole or mask", Meimu replied, tilting her head in confusion as she tried to figure out what Shinji was.

"Ahh, let's just pass the subject. It is getting late. Don't you have somewhere to be...?", Shinji asked, looking towards the setting sun.

"OH! Ran-chan! I'm supposed to meet her back at the school yard!", Meimu exclaimed, placing her hands on her head, messing up her blonde hair slightly, "Ah, very nice to meet you Shinji-kun! I have to go, goodbye!". She bowed slightly to Shinji as an apology for not being able to finish their conversation and quickly hurried off back to the school yards where Matsumoto would be coming to get her.

Shinji watched as the girl ran off, "She's strange...", he whispered, "I wonder if she could be...".

"Oih, Shinji..", came a growling voice, "who was that girl?".

"Ah, Hiyori..!", Shinji said with a small laugh, "Just a lost kid, that's all".

"Lyer!", the small girl tackled and pinned Shinji to the ground, "Don't lie you idiot! I'll kick your ass if you keep this up!".

"Ehh, ok, ok!", Shinji said, "She appears to be a Shinigami, and no matter how well my reitsu was suppressed, or any of ours for that matter, she seems to have the ability to sense it. She is quite the odd girl".

"Is she...a vizard..?", Hiyori asked, raising a brow.

"Ah, I don't think so. But she's something else. She has a weird reitsu I've never seen before. Maybe she's the girl we've heard those rumors about...?", Shinji suggested. Hiyori glared off into the distance, in the direction Meimu had gone off in.

"Well whatever, as long as that bitch stays away from here", Hiyori growled, getting to her feet and turning from Shinji, walking back into one of the warehouses.

**~With Rangiku~**

"I wonder where she ran off to...", Rangiku murmured, looking around the school yard, "Hey! Mei-chan! You better hurry up, the food is getting cold!", she called out as she continued to look around. The girl suddenly appeared a few feet away, smiling at her and rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, Ran-chan! I got a little carried away! Let's go eat, I'm starving!", Meimu announced, beginning to follow Rangiku back to where they were staying.

Meimu looked up at the place as they arrived, "Oohh, who lives here...?". She received no reply as Rangiku merely headed inside. Meimu quickly followed her in, looking around at the place for a moment before her gaze fell on her Captain and the girl from earlier, Orihime, sitting at a table with strange looking food on it.

"HIME-CHAN!!", she ran over and carefully hugged the girl, "How are you? We get to stay here?".

"Hello Mei-chan", Orihime giggled, "Yes, you three can stay at my place".

"How cool!!", Meimu replied as she now took hold of a pair of chop sticks and began eating the strange looking food, "MmmmmmMM!! This is amazing, Hime-chan!".

"T-Thank you", Orihime replied, glad Meimu liked her strange cooking.

The others had finished before Meimu had. She had been asking for more food until she was full. She placed a hand on her stomach and let out a sigh. Everyone stared at her. How could such a small girl eat so much? It didn't make any sense! Where did it all go?!

"That was really good...I'm stuffed...", she murmured, letting out a soft sigh as she looked over towards the clock, seeing the time, "OH! Me and Ika-kun were supposed to train!".

"Don't you think it's a bit late for that now..?", Hitsugaya questioned, raising a brow.

"Nonsense! It's never too late to train!", Meimu announced, grabbing a jacket and heading towards the door, "See you guys later~!". And just like that, Meimu was gone again. She could sense Ikkaku and Yumichika close together so it would be easy to find the two since they were together, and then it was time for training. Her gaze fell on the moon in the sky as she walked, placing her hands in the pockets of the jacket as she smiled at the orb.

"_Rising, rising is the moon,  
Large & round, large & round, round round one,  
Plate-like full moon will rise soon._

Hiding, hiding is the moon,  
Behind the clouds, dark clouds, black black clouds,  
Plate-like full moon will hide soon.

Appearing, reappearing is the moon,  
Large & round, large & round, round round one,  
Plate-like full moon will rise soon.", once again another rhyme Meimu sang as she walked. She repeated it over and over as she danced over the empty side walks, doing a few hop, skip, and jumps. She suddenly froze though, something was strange. Something new was there, was near her. Her gaze lifted towards the sky and she gasped, quickly hiding in an alleyway as she peered out of her hiding spot at some rather strange looking people. She had never seen them before, but from what they were talking about, they were going to find and destroy anyone with reitsu in this town. That was not good. She had to do something.

"HEY!", she exclaimed up to the strange people. There were Seven of them in total. They looked down at her, rather unamused. She gulped. They were scary, especially when they all were looking at her like that. But she pulled out a pill none the less and swallowed it, popping her out of her gigai and the mod soul in.

"Hurry and inform Toushiro-kun and Ran-chan!", she informed the mod soul, who nodded and quickly ran off. Meimu turned and was about to speak once more but was met with the face of a blue haired man, his blue eyes quite scary as they glared into her own blue ones.

"Che. Another little fly", he commented, reaching a hand to grab her head and crush it with mere force but he was suddenly pushed back by a sudden rush of reitsu coming from the girl, "The hell....?!".

Meimu looked up to see the others that had been with this guy had disappeared. Well at least she wasn't out numbered, but by what she was sensing, this guy was powerful. She gulped, slowly drawing her zanpakuto.

"W-Who are you..?", she asked, her once playful, child like stature faded away and actual fear replaced it, "Who are you?!".

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. You best remember the name because it's the first and last time you'll hear it, shinigami bitch", and with that, Grimmjow disappeared, reappearing behind Meimu and shoving his hand towards the small of her back, ready to drive it straight through.

**~With Hitsugaya~**

Hitsugaya and Rangiku were in the middle of a fight by the time the mod soul in Meimu's body had arrived.

"Meimu!", Rangiku called to her, but the girl shook her head.

"Meimu's fighting someone. I'm a mod soul", the girl replied, "I would say there's danger...but you already know that...". The mod soul looked at the strange beings.

"At this rate, your friend is probably begging for mercy at the hands of the man she's fighting", commented the man Hitsugaya was fighting.

"Er, shut up!", Hitsugaya growled, releasing his bankai now, "Underestimating us is not something you want to do".

"Oh? I'm not underestimating. I'm telling. The man your friend, this '_Meimu_' is fighting is an Espada. Number 6 Espada to be exact, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Not a man you want to take lightly", the arrancar replied with a small laugh, "and you best be doing the same. Beg for mercy before I kill you!".

Hitsugaya quickly blocked the mans attack, swinging his blade, "Hyorinmaru; ryu–". Hitsugaya's words stopped as a shrieking scream suddenly was hear ringing through out the area. That scream belonged to his third seat, "MEIMU!". He may have thought the girl as annoying, but he liked her. They had a lot more in common than most knew, especially about their zanpakuto's. But Meimu's was different, even her reitsu was strange. On this mission, he had been asked to make sure Meimu stay alive for various reasons. If she was dead or near death now, he would have failed his mission. He was about to jump off and head in Meimu's direction but the arrancar blocked his path, obviously not going to let him go so easily. This was not good. Not good at all.

**END:~ I wonder what happened to Mei-chan~? Did Grimmjow's attack hit? Why did she scream? Will Hitsugaya get away from this Arrancar and find Meimu in time? I wonder...Well enjoy guys! See ya next Chappy!**


	3. Shrieking Power

**NOTE:~ Ello again everyone! This Chapter took a while to write cause I had to rewrite it like...3 times. But I think this is the best version =P**

**Who Am I To Say?**

**Chapter 3: Shrieking Power**

Meimu stood a few feet away from Grimmjow now. She had just barely dodged his attack, receiving a gash on her left side.

"Grimmjow...?", she murmured his name and gripped her blade tightly, "Why are you here?".

"Che. Like I have to answer that", Grimmjow grunted, appearing in front of her and punching her in the stomach, sending her flying into a nearby building. Grimmjow grinned as he watched the flimsy figure crash into the building and rubble fell around her. He was actually surprised when she climbed out of the building almost unharmed.

'_This isn't good. This guy is strong...I don't know if I can take him. He's at a Captain level, probably higher and I can't even beat a Captain!_', she raised her zanpakuto in front of her. She may not be too confident in beating this Arrancar but she wouldn't just let him toss her around. She ran at him, ready to slash him but he merely caught her blade with his hand and leaned in towards her, still smirking.

Was this girl for real? Thinking she could take on an Espada, how pathetic. Meimu tried to pull her blade from his grip but it wouldn't budge.

"You should've ran little girl when I gave ya the chance", Grimmjow stated, ripping the blade from her grasp and tossing the metal weapon aside, watching as the girl began to retreat from him in fear. He let out a chuckle. "What? That blade your only weapon?", he taunted as he took a few steps towards her.

'_I don't want to die here...and there's no one to help me...what do I do...?! Toushiro-kun...Ran-chan...SOMEONE HELP ME!_', her screaming was only in her head though. She couldn't even move her mouth due to how scared she was. She truly was like a little child now.

"Boo!", Grimmjow teased, watching as she screamed in fear, listening to the wonderful sound echo about the area. This girl was just too pathetic, "Fuck you're entertaining", Grimmjow chuckled before appearing in front of her and kicking her down the street, watching as her fragile form tumbled along the ground. If she didn't have a few broken bones after that, he didn't know what would do it.

Meimu slowly sat up, placing a hand on her side where Grimmjow had kicked her. She may have been entertaining for a bit but it was quickly toning down and she was becoming boring.

"Che. Is that all you have little girl?", Grimmjow scoffed, now in front of her as he looked down at her pathetic form. He pushed her back with his foot so she was no laying on her back on the ground and looking up at him. "Pathetic", he raised his foot, ready to just crush her form into the ground.

"Sing, Maboroshi...!", she called to her zanpakuto and suddenly the air filled with a piercing noise that could practically drive one mad. Grimmjow stumbled back away from her, holding his ears.

"WHAT THE FUCK!", he screamed, "You weren't holding it! YOU WEREN'T HOLDING IT!".

Meimu sat up, moving away from the Espada now as he glared at her.

"I don't have to hold my blade to use it...", Meimu stated, holding her side as she slowly stood up. She could feel a few broken ribs and they hurt like all hell but she wouldn't cry out again. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction of knowing she was in pain. "Maboroshi is a special blade..", she began to explain as she continued to back away from him, "I'm not completely sure what it does myself...but I know this much. I can destroy your brain just with simple sounds...". She placed a hand over her mouth as she began to cough, blood seeping through her fingers.

The sound suddenly stopped and Grimmjow's breathing was heavy now. He kept his eyes on the injured female, glaring at her. It would seem she wasn't as pathetic as he thought she was. "Seems ya need concentration to keep it up you stupid brat!", Grimmjow exclaimed, appearing in front of her and slapping her to the side, watching as she hit the ground with a horrible 'thud'.

"You're as good as dead. You're bleeding inside", Grimmjow stated, glaring down at her now, "I'll let you suffer here while I go kill the rest of you idiots". He suddenly disappeared, leaving Meimu to her pain.

"Idiot...", she whispered, coughing again, "I won't die...I can't die...not here...".

**~With Hitsugaya~**

Toushiro could feel Meimu's reitsu suddenly decrease. That was not good. But it wasn't like he could run and help her. He was caught up in this battle right now and even wounded himself so he wasn't going anywhere fast.

'_Meimu...don't you dare die..._', he thought in annoyance.

"What's the matter?", the arrancar questioned, "Giving up?".

"I'm just getting started...", Hitsugaya replied, going at the arrancar once more.

Orihime watched on the ground with Rangiku's mod soul and Meimu's mod soul by her sides to keep her safe and away from the battle. She felt so useless just watching them fight. She wanted to do something. She could see the look of worry on Hitsugaya's face as he fought. He was worried about his Third Seat, Rangiku was to. Her reitsu had died down and from what these arrancar were saying, Meimu had been fighting the strongest of them all. It was no wonder she had lost.

'_Mei-chan...please be alright..._', Orihime thought, glancing away from the fighting for a moment before looking back.

**~With Ichigo~**

Ichigo glared at the male before him now. Only a few moments ago he was talking to Rukia after they defeated one of the arrancar and then this guy suddenly showed up and put his hand through her. This guy was strong, Ichigo could sense it. But he wasn't going to run away, not that this guy would let him anyway.

"Are you the one that injured Meimu..?", Ichigo questioned, connecting two things. Meimu's reitsu had gone down moments ago and around the same time, this guy popped up.

"Meimu? Che, you mean that little rat of a shinigami?", grunted Grimmjow, "She was pathetic".

"Bastard..!", Ichigo exclaimed, his reitsu flaring up. This pleased Grimmjow greatly.

"As a matter of fact", Grimmjow began, "I'm letting her suffer pain before death. She's just laying there praying for me to come back and finish her off quickly".

"God damn you!", Ichigo exclaimed, now swinging his blade more violently at Grimmjow. How dare this asshole do that to someone!

**~With Meimu~**

She smiled slightly, "He's really stupid...he should've finished me off quickly...", she whispered, wincing slightly. She stared up towards the moon no, still smiling. "Sing, Maboroshi...", she whispered.

The blade appeared above her and shattered into thin air, a soft humming echoing the area as a light silver reitsu covered the girls form. "He's the idiot...He didn't even let me finish explaining about Maboroshi...", she closed her eyes now as her sword began to heal her form. This was one of the many odd things about her sword. There was no sword like hers. None that could be used to fight and to heal. Her blade truly was strange.

**~With Ichigo~**

Grimmjow walked towards Ichigo's beaten form. He had just thrown the boy a good distance along a street. This one wasn't as annoying as that Meimu girl.

Ichigo grunted, moving forward and trying to get to his feet as Grimmjow kept walking his way. '_Damn it...Just what is this guy...?_', he thought to himself. He found it hard to move his body. No matter how much he tried, none of his limbs would move. His gaze shifted upward as Grimmjow now stood over him, grinning down at him. He reached down and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him up and began to beat him with his fists all the while laughing about it. Was this really funny to this guy? This bastard liked to take pleasure from pain. Asshole.

Ichigo wasn't sure how long Grimmjow had been punching him now but it hurt like hell and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. His body wouldn't move. He was too injured to fight back. Grimmjow hit him with one final punch that sent him flying into the air. He appeared above him and kicked him back down towards the ground, watching in pleasure as the male plummeted into the ground.

"Che. Is this all your bankai has...?", he asked, placing his hands in his pockets, "Don't disappoint me, Shinigami! Is your speed the only thing that your Bankai increases? Huh?!".

As Grimmjow stared down at the dust filled impact area, he was actually surprised to see Ichigo was on his feet. How interesting.

"Getsuga Tenshou!", Ichigo exclaimed, sending a large blade of black and red reitsu flying at Grimmjow. Grimmjow quickly raised his arms in defense to block this attack from hitting him, but to his surprise, he still ended up injured.

Ichigo's breathing was heavy and he knew if that attack didn't work, he wasn't going to have much luck defending himself anymore. He was exhausted and wounded and was even having trouble staying on his feet. This guy did a hell of a job beating him half to death.

"What the hell was that...?", Grimmjow questioned, grinning as he lowered his arms to look at Ichigo, "Ulquiorra didn't tell me about that move, Shinigami".

Ichigo tried his best to smirk up at the arrancar, "Am I still disappointing you, Arrancar?".

At this, Grimmjow began to laugh. Oh this was fun.

"Bring it on, Shinigami! Now I can say there's a reason to kill you!", Grimmjow announced.

"_**Ichigo, what are you smirking about?"**_, came the voice of Ichigo's inner hollow. No, damn that bastard! _**"You seem pretty sure of yourself! How far do you think you can get on your own?!".**_

'_Damn, he's barely injured. Is that all a direct hit from Getsuga Tenshou will do to him...? Damn..._', Ichigo thought, his hand now over his left eye as he glared up at Grimmjow. This was not good at all.

"Oih, don't space out on me, Shinigami", Grimmjow called down to him, "Let's have a bit more fun, huh?". Grimmjow held out his hand and pointed it down at Ichigo, a large red beam charging up on his hand and suddenly shot out, blasting at Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't defend himself. He could not block. He could barely move as it was.

"Shit..!", Ichigo grunted, closing his eyes and waiting more pain but it never came.

"Hey Mr. Strawberry! Thanks for keeping him company!", came a familiar voice and as Ichigo opened his eyes, he saw Meimu standing in front of him with her sword held out in front of her and Grimmjow's cero seeming to have just vanished.

"Eh..? How the hell are you able to move around, stupid little girl..?!", Grimmjow questioned, now upset at the fact that she seemed to be moving around just fine.

"You never let me finish explaining about my zanpakuto", Meimu stated, waving the blade at Grimmjow, "I said it was special, right? Well unlike most zanpakuto, mine can fight and heal. Sounds odd since I know of few swords that can even heal, but mine can".

"Damn little brat..! I'll kill you this time for sure...!", Grimmjow stated, about to come down at her when a gargantua opened up next to him. His gaze shifted over to the male and grunted at who it was. Tousen Kaname.

"Tousen-taicho...", Meimu murmured in surprise at the sudden appearance of the ex-Captain.

"Tousen...", Grimmjow glared at the man.

"Tousen..? He's one of the Captains that left with Aizen..!", Ichigo stated the obvious.

"Yep...wonder why he's here...", Meimu murmured, tilting her head slightly at the two men now talking in the sky.

"Why the hell are you here..?", Grimmjow questioned gruffly.

"Why, you ask..?", Tousen repeated, "You really don't know?". This Sexta Espada was really thick headed. "You take it upon yourself to invade the real world, mobilize five arrancar and then lose them in battle. You are in violation of your orders".

"Really? Wow, Grimmjow, you're in trouble!", Meimu taunted as she now stood in the sky a few feet away from the two. Seemed her child like mannerisms had returned. Grimmjow glared at her.

"Shut up you stupid brat!", he growled at her and she merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"Guess no more fight then, that's too bad!", Meimu taunted, "Maboroshi had just gotten warmed up to...". She let out a soft giggle.

Tousen ignore Meimu completely, "You understand, don't you Grimmjow? Aizen-sama is furious".

"Oh! Mr. Dude with the bad hair cut!", Meimu piped up, "Tell'em I say hi! OH!! Tell Gin-kun I say hi to and that it's really unfortunate that we're enemies now".

Once again, Tousen completely ignored Meimu as he opened up the gargantua once more, "Come. Your punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo".

"Che...whatever..", Grimmjow grunted and turned to face Tousen as he entered the gargantua. He followed close behind.

"Bye, bye Grimmjow-san! Can't wait for another battle!", Meimu stated, waving to the blue haired male.

"Shut your trap. Next time you're dead you pathetic little girl", Grimmjow stated before the gargantua closed.

"Dead...?", she giggled, "I dunno about that...". She sheathed her blade and as soon as the weapon was fully sheathed she froze. She suddenly coughed up blood, placing a hand over her mouth as she fell to her knees in the air.

'_What's going on..? Maboroshi...healed me...What's happening?! My wounds...are coming back!_', Meimu thought as she could feel the pain in her side return. Her coughing continued for a moment.

"Meimu!", Ichigo exclaimed to the young girl. He watched as she suddenly began to fall from the air. "MEIMU!", he exclaimed, trying to move as quickly as his injured body possibly could to catch her form. But his legs gave way only a few steps and he fell to the ground, watching as the girl fell. Just a few feet from the ground, Hitsugaya appeared and he caught Meimu's form. That was all Ichigo saw before he too passed out.

**~The Next Morning~**

"According to Ichigo, she was just fine and then when she put away her zanpakuto, it was like wounds suddenly began to open over her body", Rangiku stated, "Ichigo said that her and this Grimmjow arrancar had fought before and he told Ichigo that he left her for dead yet she appeared at Ichigo's fight with no injuries, stating that 'Maboroshi' healed her wounds...that's he zanpakuto...". Rangiku was trying to piece the mysterious wounds together.

"If she received those major wounds before hand and had used Maboroshi to supposedly _**heal**_ her wounds then as long as Maboroshi was unsheathed, those wounds would not effect her. Maboroshi is not a healing blade, it's an illusion weapon, much like Aizen's, except it has more power...", Hitsugaya stated, his arms crossed and eyes closed as he thought long and hard about all this.

"Really..?", Rangiku asked, "Hey, how do you know..?".

"I did some digging around about Meimu's zanpakuto since before Aizen's departure, he seemed to dig around about it as well, and Shunsui found some information I needed before we came here. The full extent of her zanpakuto is not known, but it is very dangerous and with a clueless wielder like Meimu, Seireitei made sure she stayed under their watchful eye. But I don't have all the details as to just how dangerous her zanpakuto really is...seems some things even Captains can't find out", as Hitsugaya finished explaining, he got to his feet and headed towards the front door, "I'm going for a walk..".

Orihime and Rangiku watched as Hitsugaya left before looking at one another. Orihime then looked at the floor.

"Is Mei-chan going to be alright...?", she asked Rangiku.

"That's my line", Rangiku giggled, "You're the one who healed her". She saw Orihime's unhappy face and got behind the girl, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. "I'm sure Meimu will be just fine".

**~In Los Noches~**

"So then she still does not know...?", the dark haired male looked down at his blind subordinate.

"It doesn't seem so", Tousen replied, "When do we move...?".

Aizen smirked, resting his chin in his hand, "Let us wait a few more days. I wouldn't want to separate the poor girl from her friends when it will be the last moments she ever sees them. We'll give her some last minute memories".

**END:~ Ok, this chapter kinda sucked...cause ya...it just did. Lol, but please review none the less. Uhm, Meimu's zanpakuto can't really heal. Hers is an illusion zanpakuto but no one fully understands what it's capable of or really how it works, not even Meimu and she's the one that wields the blade. Just thought I'd explain so no one complains or something o.o;; Anyway, see ya next Chapter!**


	4. The Day A Heart Shattered

**NOTE:~Ello again everyone! I was glad people liked the last Chapter. I wasn't too sure on it since I thought I was god-modding Meimu a bit but I guess not lol. Well enjoy guys!**

**Who Am I To Say?**

**Chapter 4: The Day A Heart Shattered**

After the incident with the arrancar, everyone was on guard for another attack but it never came. Meimu had fully recovered and was back to her old self.

"Aw but why!!", Meimu whined, waving her hands in the air, "I didn't mean to almost get killed! Toushiro-kun!! I don't wanna go back!!".

"That's _**Captain**_ Hitsugaya and you're going back to Seireitei", Hitsugaya stated, narrowing his eyes on his third seat as she whined.

"B-But...! It isn't fair! Toushiro-kun! It's the first time in a really long time since I've been able to get out of Seireitei!! Please let me stay!! PLEASE?!", she was practically begging him. Correction, she _was_ begging him.

"Aw come on Taicho", Rangiku chimed in, wrapping her arms around the whining Meimu, "She's ok now and next fight, we'll be there to help her. It was just a one time thing, right Mei-chan?".

Meimu looked back at the strawberry blonde and then at Hitsugaya, nodding her head rather violently, "One time thing! Can I _**please **_stay!". Hitsugaya let out an annoyed groan, his eye twitching slightly. "Fine...you can stay...but next time you are severely injured, you're going home".

"YIPPEE!!!", Meimu exclaimed, glomping her Captain, "Thank you Toushiro-kun!".

"That's _**Captain**_ Hitsugaya!", he growled, pushing the blonde off of him. She merely giggled as she watched him leave the house. Meimu faced Rangiku.

"Thank you so much Ran-chan!! I surely thought I was going to be sent back!", Meimu stated, hugging Rangiku.

"Well this mission wouldn't be any fun without you", Rangiku laughed, patting the small girl on the head, "But you should know, Taicho was very worried about you when he felt your reitsu go down in battle. He wanted to rush straight to you but the arrancar wouldn't let him".

"H-He did...?", she asked with a blush.

"Yep! As soon as he beat the arrancar, he ignored even his own injuries to find you", Rangiku watched in amusement as the girls face grew a darker shade of red.

"B-But...w-why would Toushiro-kun be worried about me...?", she asked, looking up at the strawberry blonde. Rangiku shrugged her shoulders. "You're just teasing me!", Meimu suddenly accused, "Don't tease me Ran-chan!!".

"I'm not teasing", Rangiku giggled, "He really was worried".

"W-Well...of course he would be...! I-I mean...I'm his subordinate...so it makes sense...", Meimu trailed off.

"Hmm, maybe~!", Rangiku sang, "Maybe it's a little more than that". She nudged the small girl, giving her a wink and watching as her face, if possibly, turned an even darker shade of red.

"Ran-chan!! Stop teasing!", the girl exclaimed, placing her hands over her blushing face.

"Aw, but you're so adorable when you blush!", Rangiku laughed.

"Don't say that!", Meimu quickly covered her ears to block out Rangiku.

"Aw, now you're the one being mean, Mei-chan~!", Rangiku sang, trying to pull the girls hands from her ears but she was rather defiant. Rangiku then got an idea and a rather devilish smile crept across the women's features. As Meimu noticed this, she began to fear that smile. It almost could resemble Gin's evil smirk he always wore.

"Uhm...R-Ran-chan....What are you planning...?", Meimu asked, rather scared of the answer. Rangiku did not reply with words, she merely began tickling the girls sides, watching as the smaller female began to burst into fits of laughter.

"Guchy guchy goo!", Rangiku taunted as she continued to tickle the girl even though she was telling her to stop. Meimu was very ticklish and a lot of people knew that, but the only two to ever use it to their advantage were Rangiku and Gin whenever they teased her. Now it was just Rangiku to tease and tickle her.

"Haha...p-please...s-stop...hahahah...I...I give!!", the girl exclaimed through a fit of laughter. Rangiku tickled her a few more times before finally pulling away. Meimu's breathing was heavy now and her sides hurt from all the laughing she had done. Her gaze fell on the older female.

"You're evil, Ran-chan", Meimu giggled before getting to her feet, "I'm going to go see how Mr. Strawberry is since he was pretty beat up the other day. I'll be back later~!".

"Alright. You be careful now, Mei-chan~! Wouldn't want Taicho to worry again now would we?", Rangiku teased the blonde as she walked towards the door.

"Quiet Ran-chan!", she said as she headed out the door. Still teasing. How mean.

Meimu stepped out onto the side walk and looked back towards the roof to see her Captain sitting up there, his gaze a bit distant. She tilted her head slightly before raised her hands to her mouth and shouting, "I'm going to see Mr. Strawberry!! I'll be back later!". She didn't wait for a reply, she merely waved at him when he looked her way and then turned and headed off down the street.

"_Come come, everybody.  
How do you do, and how are you?  
Won't you have some candy,  
One and two and three, four, five?  
Let's all sing a happy song,  
Sing tra-la la la la. _

_Won't you talk and sing with us  
Make friends in the world?  
Come come, come  
Come come, come  
And have dancing tra la la _

_Good-bye! everybody.  
Good night, until tomorrow,  
Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday,  
Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday.  
Let's all come and meet again,  
Singing tra la la_", as she finished her little song, despite all the weird looks people were giving her, she finally realized where she had been following Ichigo's reitsu to and she was at that old warehouse from the other day. She looked around, slightly confused as it why he would be in a place like that.

"I wonder why Mr. Strawberry is here....doesn't look like a place he would hang around for fun...", she took a few steps forward, jumping slightly as she heard some sudden sounds of fighting and now could sense two rather high reitsu's fighting each other. She stepped towards one of the warehouses and slowly peered inside, looking around before spotting Ichigo fighting some blonde girl.

"Mr. Strawberry's fighting her...?", she whispered, "I wonder why...". Her gaze didn't leave the fight, but if they had she would probably have noticed the other few people standing in the warehouse watching the fighting. Meimu smiled at the fight and decided to actually cheer Ichigo on.

"GO MR. STRAWBERRY!! YOU CAN BEAT'ER!!", she exclaimed, her voice ringing through out the warehouse and the fighting stopped, all eyes now on her.

"Meimu..?", Ichigo questioned, "What are you doing here? I thought you were still resting up".

"Well I was, but I'm all better now, One Hundred Percent thanks to Hime-chan and then I decided to check up on you since I know you were beaten up pre-", she never got to finish her words as the blonde that Ichigo was fighting suddenly came at her and it was then that Meimu could see she was wearing some sort of creepy mask.

Meimu quickly jumped back from the attack, confused by the sudden action. "Did I do something wrong...?", she asked, blinking at the blonde, "You have a funny mask on, ya know..?".

"Err, annoying little witch! Get lost before I slice you into little pieces!", the blonde threatened before turning away from Meimu.

"That's not very nice", Meimu stated with a frown, placing her hands on her hips, "Why do you have to be so mean? I just came here to check up on Mr. Strawberry an-". Once again, she didn't get to finish as the girl came at her once again. But this time Ichigo blocked the attack.

"What's your problem?!", he growled at the female.

"Get her away from me! We have enough people ruining shit for us as it is!", the blonde growled, pointing towards Meimu, "We don't need another curse on us!".

"Curse..?", Meimu asked in confusion, her face now holding a real frown and a hint of sadness. She was a curse now?

"What the hell are you talking about Hiyori?! She's just a girl, not a curse!", Ichigo argued back.

"Oh fuck off Ichigo", Hiyori retorted, "she's a curse and you're too stupid to even see it, idiot!". With that, Hiyori kicked Ichigo in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!", Ichigo exclaimed, placing a hand on his face.

"I'll see you later Ichigo-kun...", Meimu murmured, turning away from them now, her features rather saddened now. Ichigo was actually surprised that she called him by his name and not by that blasted '_Strawberry_' nickname.

"Meimu...", was all Ichigo could get out before she disappeared suddenly. Stupid Hiyori. Why the hell did she have to be such a bitch?!

Meimu now walked down the street of Karakura Town, her gaze sticking to the pavement, hands in her pockets. Why was everyone so mean to her? Now people were calling her a curse? She must really be a horrible person to be around.

"Maybe I should've went back to Seireitei when Taicho told me to...", she whispered to herself, now wandering by a river side. She looked over at the water, watching as it gently moved, the suns rays sparkling on the surface. She stepped over to the water now, her gaze looking down at her reflection. To her surprise, there was only half a reflection there. Where was the other half..?

She took a seat now and watched the water for a while now, thinking things over. The world was a cruel place that didn't accept weirdness. You had to be normal or nothing at all. No one liked her, simple as that. There were few that could even put up with her. She suddenly smiled, closing her eyes to block the tears that wanted to fall.

"Just smile like you always do and hide the pain deep down. Everything is better that way", she stated to herself as she got to her feet. She began to walk, now planning on going back to Orihime's place for now. As she walked she passed by a soccer field where a few kids were. She paused for a moment to look over. Her eyes grew wide and her smile faded once more. Standing there in the soccer field was her captain with a dark haired girl. He actually seemed to be having fun with her. Was he...smiling...? She never saw him smile like that, never around her anyway. She suddenly felt this sickening feeling enter the pit of her stomach as she turned away from the seen, continuing on her way. Today just wasn't her day.

'_What were you expecting anyway, eh Meimu...? It's not like he would ever just smile around you or have fun. It's just business. He is your Captain and you are his subordinate. No relationship should form beyond that. He doesn't like you beyond being his Third Seat and he will __**never**__ like you beyond his Third Seat. You're no one special, just another shinigami in the ranks. You don't matter....You're just annoying..._', that's what she told herself. That's what she always told herself. It might have been a cruel way to think about ones self but it was what worked best for her, even if it made her feel like crap, things would just get better from here on out. They had to...right?

Meimu stumbled through the front door of Orihime's apartment, her stomach churned and twisted. She was feeling absolutely horrible. The red head looked at her in surprise.

"Mei-chan..? Are you alright?", she questioned. Rangiku didn't seem to be around. It was just Orihime. Meimu stumbled over to the red head before falling forward and into her embrace. The tears finally flowed freely. Orihime was unsure of what to do, but she held the small shinigami for as long as she wanted to cry. She didn't say a word, she just rubbed the girls back in a comforting way. She was confused as to why she was crying in the first place but she didn't want to press on this because the girl was balling her eyes out so her thoughts were probably all jumbled together.

"Orihime...am I a bad person...?", Meimu asked, sniffling slightly as she looked up at Orihime.

"Mei-chan, of course not! Why would you think that?", Orihime asked, frowning at the girl.

"Because no one likes me...People put up with me, but they don't really like me. I'm annoying, I screw everything up and I just hold people back....", Meimu berried her head into Orihime's chest once more, "no wonder I was stuck in Seireitei for so long...".

"Mei-chan...stop that...", Orihime pulled the crying girl away from her for a moment, placing her hands(the other one now healed) on her shoulders and looking the girl right in the eyes, "You're wrong. People like you, people adore you, Mei-chan. You might get on peoples nerves from time to time but that's just who you are. Stop this silly talk, ok?".

Meimu looked at Orihime, sniffling a few more times before shaking her head, "I'm sorry Orihime...I'm going to bed now...". It was only three in the afternoon. Orihime watched sadly as the blonde headed to the guest room. Meimu entered the room and walked over to the far mat in the room, curling up on the sleeping mat and wrapping her blanket around her. Everyone hated her. Simple as that.

**~Later That Night~**

Rangiku had gotten back about an hour ago after having been out shopping most of the day. Orihime told her what happened with Meimu and that she's been in the guest room all evening long. Rangiku tried to go and comfort the girl, tried to get her to talk to her, but she just laid there with a blank look on her face, her skin as white as a ghost. Something was wrong with that girl, especially since she didn't laugh or even blush when Rangiku tried to joke or tease her.

The two females sat at the table now drinking tea and trying to figure out what to do with Meimu. She didn't look good at all. They looked over as the front door opened and Hitsugaya walked in.

"Dinner's waiting for you on the counter", Orihime stated before looking back at her cup of tea. The teal eyed male raised a brow at the depressed looking women as he walked passed them. What was there problem...? He took the plate of food after heating it up and walked out, setting it down on the table before having a seat on a cushion on the floor.

"Meimu isn't back yet?", he asked as he shoveled some of the food into his mouth.

"No...she is...", Orihime began, lowering her head sadly.

"I think something happened today because the normally hyper active and smiling girl we know is now a depressed ball laying in bed and refusing to talk to anyone", Rangiku explained, "She won't even eat".

As Hitsugaya heard this, he got to his feet immediately and headed to the guest room. He entered and spotted his Third Seat exactly how Rangiku explained it. She was on her side, back facing him and was all curled up in her blanket. He approached the female, spotting as he got closer just how pale her skin was. What was wrong with her?

"Get up and come eat", he instructed. The female just laid there. She didn't even look at him when he spoke. "Get up", he said more firmly, "That's an order".

She still ignored him, but he did receive a glance from her before her eyes retreated back to starring at the wall. She was starting to get on his nerves more than usual.

"Meimu Jitsuzai. Get. Out. Of. Bed. _**Now**_", his tone was a lot harsher now and his features were like stone, his face was annoyed, even close to angry, but if you looked into his eyes you would see worry. Meimu still ignored him. She was a persistent little one now wasn't she?

"Go away...", she finally spoke and those words actually surprised him. It was the first time she had ever asked her Captain to leave her alone.

"No", he stated simply, "I want to know what is going on with you and I want to know right now _Jitsuzai_-san". He was using her last name. He was truly very serious.

"I'm fine, see", she put on a weak smile before it quickly faded away, "Now go away...".

"If you're not going to tell me then you're going back to Seireitei. Your condition is no good here", Hitsugaya was trying to persuade her since he knew how much she really wanted to be here.

"Fine by me...", she replied calmly. That was not the answer Hitsugaya was looking for.

"Jitsuzai-san, tell me what is the matter. I'm your Captain and you know you can come to me for anything", his tone was a little softer now, as well as his features. He really wanted to know what was wrong now.

"Why should I have to tell you...?", Meimu began, "It's not like you really care or anything. I'm just another shinigami on the line to kill Hollows. That's that, we have no other relationship besides Captain and Subordinate. So forget about my problems...".

Ok, that was it. He was now passed his calm point. A growl escaped his lips as his voice raised up, "Stop that right now! You're not just another shinigami out there to wield a blade to destroy Hollows. You're a lot more than that. You are a very important friend to Rangiku, and even to me. You're not just my subordinate, you're my friend to so stop this nonsense and come eat!".

Meimu sat up and glared at her Captain, "I'm not your friend. I'm just annoying to you. I don't really matter. It's not like if I just disappeared one day you would try to find me. You don't care! So...So why don't you just go back to that soccer girl and make her your Third Seat! I bet she wouldn't be as annoying as me, in fact, you two would make a perfect couple!".

"Stop right now", Hitsugaya exclaimed, "What on earth are you talking about now?! You're my Third Seat and you always will be, and what's with the couple bit? I'm not seeing anyone. What has gotten into you today?!".

"Oh just be quiet!", she ordered, now getting to her feet, "I know you're happier with her than you ever would be with me. I saw you today. You were smiling! You never smile, never like that around me", here came the tears, "Don't say I'll always be your Third Seat...I don't want to be anymore!".

"Fine!", Hitsugaya glared at her, "Quit, see if I care. You're being really ridiculous and childish right now! Stop acting like a little kid and grow up!".

Those words struck Meimu like a ton of bricks. "Maybe I'm childish for a reason. Do you ever think about what I've been through?! No, of course not because I don't matter! You're such a jerk, Toushiro Hitsugaya!", she pushed passed the male and ran from the room. Hitsugaya stood there a little shocked now, wincing slightly as he heard the front door slam shut.

"Taicho...!", came Rangiku's voice.

"Don't", he instructed simply, warning his Lieutenant not to say a word. That was the first time he had ever fought with the normally hyper active girl. That was the first time he saw her cry, the first time she showed any emotion besides happiness and a smile. Was her hyper active life style really just an act to hide the pain she was feeling deep inside? If that is true, he could only imagine the storm, the war that she wages with herself. Keeping everything bottled up like that was not right. Why did he suddenly feel the need to want to hold this girl he just argued with and tell her everything was alright? To let her know it was ok to let it out sometimes. She didn't have to keep it all bottled up inside. That he was there to help her through whatever it was she needed. He wanted to be there for her no matter what.

**~With Meimu~**

She was now at the local park. It was ferally dark outside now. She took a seat on a bench, leaning forward and placing her head in her hands as she tried to calm herself down. All she wanted to do at this point was fade away like she never even existed.

"Now why might you be crying...?", came a rather familiar voice. She looked up and saw Shinji standing in front of her. She sniffled slightly before looking down towards the ground. A sigh escaped the males lips and he took a seat next to her, looking up towards the bright moon.

"What happened to the bubbly girl I met...?", he asked simply.

"I don't know...", she replied quietly.

Shinji looked towards the female, seeing the pain written all over her face. He knew it was there since the first time he laid eyes on her. He knew her smiles were fake and that her childish nature was an act. But not many would notice since she held that mask so well for all these years that it seemed natural.

"Is she coming back any time soon...?", Shinji questioned further.

"I don't know...", Meimu replied once more.

"I'm sure her Captain would miss her...", Shinji's eyes narrowed slightly on the blonde next to him, waiting for her reaction.

"No he won't", she replied, "He probably hates me even more by now...we had a fight...".

"I know", Shinji replied, "You didn't seem to notice but when your anger flared up, so did your reitsu".

Meimu stayed silent. She didn't really care if anyone sensed her reitsu or not. What she was really curious about was why he was there now sitting beside her and talking to her.

"Why are you here...? Aren't I a curse...?", she asked, repeating Hiyori's words from earlier.

"A curse? No", Shinji replied, "Hiyori doesn't like people who are unique, who we can't understand. She thinks it will bring us bad luck like it has in the past. You're not a curse, you're just unique. You have abilities people could only dream of having. Even I'm amazed from what I've heard. But I'm also thankful that, that blade of yours hasn't fallen into the wrong hands".

Shinji looked over now at the blonde who stared at him.

"Be aware of people in the future. Not everyone wants to be your friend", he warned her.

"Ya...I know...but you still haven't explained why you're here....", Meimu replied, narrowing her eyes on the male beside her.

He simply smiled and pat the girl on the head, "I figured you could use someone to talk to. Vent out a little that way it won't be so hard when you go back to face your Captain".

Meimu looked away now, shaking her head, "I don't wanna go back...I know he's going to yell at me and hate me. He'll demote me and probably even get me transferred out of his squad. I was so disrespectful before...I wouldn't be surprised if he's already let Seireitei know about the way I've been acting and they're probably getting some people ready to bring me back right now".

"Now why would your Captain do that? He seems like a pretty decent guy, for a kid that is. He's quite mature for his age and I don't think he would demote you just because you had a little argument. He knew you were upset at the time. It was probably obvious to everyone that you were upset, he was just the one to care enough to be persistent with you. See, he really does care. He doesn't hate you. If he hated you, he probably would have had you transferred years ago. So stop moping about and go apologize. The only way you're going to make things better, and make yourself feel better is if you face your problem head on", Shinji got to his feet, stretching slightly, "It is getting late though, You should head back now".

"Ok...I will soon. I think I should let things cool a little more first. I don't want another fight breaking out...", Meimu stated, now smiling at the blonde male, "Thank you very much Shinji-kun. You're a really nice person, ya know? You barely even know me and yet you came to help me".

Shinji shrugged slightly, "Ya well it won't be often I can sneak away without Hiyori clobbering my ass...". With that he received a giggle from the small female. She seemed to be a lot better now than she was when he had first shown up to see her. No more signs of tears, her skin was no longer pale and her mood had completely changed. He didn't know why he actually came to talk to this girl. He just felt a need to. She was different, sort of like him and the others were, except in different ways. She was not a Vizard and he knew that, but she had a certain uniqueness that may peek a certain someones interest and he didn't want that to happen to such an innocent being. In his opinion, she shouldn't be wielding a blade. That fate shouldn't have chosen her.

"Well I best get back before Hiyori comes to hunt me down!", laughed Shinji, turning from the girl and taking a few steps before stopping once more and looking back at her, "Oh...remember when we first met? How you asked what I was...?".

"Ya...?", Meimu replied.

"I'm a Vizard", he replied simply and then he was gone. Meimu blinked in confusion. A vizard...? What on earth was a vizard?

Meimu sat there now thinking things over and trying to figure out how she was going to apologize to her Captain. There were so many things she could say that she didn't know where to start.

"Ok...I guess I'll just have to wing it...!", she stated as she got to her feet with confidence. She turned towards the entrance of the park and hadn't even taken a step yet when a sudden familiar silver haired boy appeared there. He seemed out of breath and his eyes were on her. He looked relieved to see her there, glad that he had found her.

"Taicho...?", she whispered as the boy walked her way. Her gaze lowered from him. She couldn't find her words anymore. They were all lost in the abyss of her mind.

Hitsugaya stared at Meimu, his breathing heavy and his form covered with sweat. He had been running around all over town searching for her. He had to apologize, he had to set things right with her. She was looking a lot better though than when they had argued, and he was thankful for that. As he stepped closer to his third seat, he stopped a few feet in front of her. The two were silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry", they said in unison, looking at each other in surprise. A smile then crept back onto Meimu's features and she suddenly hugged her Captain.

"I'm really sorry Taicho, I didn't mean what I said it's just...a lot happened today so I was really upset...", Meimu's words trailed off though as her Captains arms suddenly wrapped around her. This was not what she was expecting.

"It's alright", he reassured her, "No more foolish talk, ok?".

"O-Ok...", she stuttered, her face tinting now. She was so close to him. So close to the boy she loved. But that soon ended as Toushiro pulled away, his gaze now away from her but she could have sworn she saw it. A hint of red across his cheeks. Was he...blushing?!

"Let's go back. Rangiku and Orihime are worried", he turned from her and began to walk down the path. To Meimu, everything was going in slow motion so she didn't entirely catch what Toushiro had said until he stopped to look back at her, asking if she was coming.

"Oh right! Ya!", she quickly ran up to his side and the two began to head back to Orihime's apartment. The walk was quite silent for a bit. Neither speaking, and Meimu thought it to be a little awkward.

"Uhm...Taicho...?", she was still addressing him formally, "Do you want to sing a song with me...?".

Toushiro looked at her oddly. Sing a song? He was a Captain, he didn't do songs. "No", his reply was simple and blunt.

"Ok...then I'll sing", Meimu smiled at him before looking ahead. She thought for a moment on what to sing and then it came to mind, "_Sun is setting, sky is all red, now the night is near _

_The temple bells are ringing we must hurry home _

_In the sky the birds will join us fly back to their nests _

_Hand in hand such good friends we are as we hurry home _

_When we're all gone safely home and the air is still _

_Above the moon is shining like a white balloon _

_Now the birds are back in their nests and they sleep and dream _

_High above the stars will shine like diamonds in the sky_".

She was about to sing it again when she suddenly felt a hand grip her own. She quickly looked over and saw Toushiro was holding her hand but his gaze was away from her. Why was he holding her hand? That red fluster came back to her cheeks and she looked away from him, but her hand tightened around his to tell him that it was ok to hold hands.

'_He's holding my hand...I...can't believe it. Toushiro-kun is being so weird now after our fight. First a hug and now holding hands...I wonder why..._', they held hands until they got back to the apartment, where they quickly released each others before entering the home. They didn't need Rangiku getting the wrong idea and going off about something that would surely embarrass them both.

**NOTE:~ I hope this Chapter was alright? I know it sounds stupid, but I actually cried while writing this. My poor little Meimu! But it all got better in the end! Which is great, lol. Well I'll see you guys next Chapter! Please review!**


	5. Kidnaping

**NOTE:~ I'm glad people liked the last Chapter! I thought I kinda rushed through it but I guess not!! Woot! Lol, well enjoy guys~!**

**Who Am I To Say?**

**Chapter 5: Kidnaping**

"_Mei-chan~!", a young boy exclaimed, waving a hand at the smaller female. She looked no more than 6 years old._

"_Riku!", the girl shouted out as she ran to the dark haired male and hugged him around his legs since he was so tall, "How was the academy today?! Did you see your girlfriend?!"._

"_She's not my girlfriend!", the male scolded the child, "Yako is just a friend!". Meimu giggled at his reaction. "I know"._

The scene suddenly flashed and changed.

"_Riku...? Y-Yako-chan...?", the young Meimu slowly stepped into the dark house. She could see the place scattered with furniture, and a hole through one of the walls._

"_R-Riku...Y-Yako-chan...you're scaring me now...", she stated aloud, stepping into the living room area. She looked around, not seeing anyone. Then suddenly a droplet of some sort dripped onto her face, and then another and another. Meimu placed her hand up to her cheek, wiping some of the droplet onto her hand only to see it was red. Blood. Her stomach churned and her eyes grew wide with horror as she slowly looked up to see the two mangled bodies of Riku and Yako hanging from the ceiling. Riku wore a strange mask as well. It resembled that of a hollow._

_She froze in terror, unable to move before a scream erupted from her lips and echoed into the night...._

Meimu sat up suddenly in a cold sweat, her breathing heavy and her heart racing. She quickly looked around, relieved as she noticed that she was in the guest room at Orihime's house, Toushiro and Rangiku lay next to her. Her breathing slowly became steady and her gaze lowered to her lap. That dream – no, that nightmare. It was her past. She raised a hand, placing it to her head as she pushed the blanket off of herself and got up from the mat. She stepped carefully over her Captain and Lieutenant to go out and get a glass of water from the kitchen.

She slowly drank the liquid before setting the empty glass on the counter. It had been a few days now since the attack of the arrancar and since her nervous break down, but the last few days had been interesting. Tomorrow, well technically today, since it was about four in the morning, Orihime would be off to go train her powers with Rukia in Soul Society. That would leave Toushiro, Rangiku, and herself to find something to do.

"Why am I having a nightmare now...?", she murmured as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door. She opened it up and quietly snuck out, heading up to sit on top of the roof. She could see a small amount of light in the distance, it wasn't bright, but it was a sign that the sun was slowly rising.

"Why did I dream of them...?", she scratched her head slightly. Riku had been the first boy who had taken her in when she was just a baby in Soul Society. He was in the academy but had his own place. His friend Yako was a nice girl who always came over. They would never admit to it, but Meimu knew they liked one another. Then one day, they were just brutally murdered, and she had been the one to find them.

The second person who had taken her in was a girl named Sinna, she had been close friends with both Riku and Yako and knew Meimu ferally well. She died to, after a while. The third person was another girl named Arisa. Once more, another who died.

Everyone Meimu had ever had in her life had been killed off. The killings would normally be when she was out somewhere and something would occur at the residence they lived in or something would happen during training and the person who cared for her would end up dead. She was well into the academy and already graduated with only a year in when she decided to take care of herself. She didn't want anymore accidents to happen. She still didn't know why all these deaths occurred, and who killed them was still unknown. But one thing was the same about all of the deaths was that they each had strange masks on them.

"Mei-chan! Come down and have breakfast~!", called Rangiku's voice, dragging the young blonde from her thoughts and realizing the sun had now risen and people were waking up. She pulled on a smile.

"Coming!", she exclaimed before jumping down from the roof and heading inside for breakfast.

The four sat around the table eating their meal, all rather quiet today. The silence was rather annoying to Meimu.

"Hey, Hime-chan, when you get back from training with Rukia-chan, can you teach me some of your cooking recipes?! They are awesome!", of course it was Meimu who would break the silence.

"Sure", Orihime replied with a smile, "I have so many you can learn!".

"Awesome!", Meimu replied before looking towards the door as there was a knock on it.

Orihime got to her feet and answered it. It was Rukia. They said their goodbyes for the day before Rukia and Orihime headed out the door to go to Soul Society.

"So, what are we doing today?!", Meimu questioned, stretching slightly.

"Well we were going to go hang around Ikkaku and Yumichika today", Rangiku stated, "Do you want to tag along?".

"Hm...Nah, I think I'll go find something else to do", Meimu stated, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Whatever you do, just be careful", Hitsugaya suddenly spoke up, "We don't need anymore injuries or nervous break downs, understood?".

"Aww, Toushiro-kun! Ya don't have to be so worried!", Meimu pat her Captain on the back, "I'll be fine!".

She barely heard him yelling to call him Captain as she ran out the door. She wanted to go find Shinji and ask him what a Vizard was and what those strange masks are. Maybe then she would know a little more about her friends deaths in the past. Meimu knew where she could probably find Shinji but she wasn't sure if she should go because of Hiyori and what had happened a few days ago. The girl didn't like her, though she had no idea why.

"I'll just tell them I wanna see Shinji, she shouldn't have a problem...I hope..I really don't wanna fight anyone...", Meimu let out a soft sigh as she headed towards the old warehouse she could sense Shinji in. Along with the others from the other day.

"One, two, three...", she began to count the cracks on the side walk for amusement since she really didn't want to sing a rhyme or a song today, "twenty-six.....thirty-five....". The counting went on until she reached the warehouse grounds. She walked towards the building but was suddenly repelled back by something.

"Ow!! Hey!!", she whined, looking at the building. Something was off. "Who put a barrier?! I wanna see Shinji-kun!! HELLO!!!". She began to bang on the barrier, hoping someone would feel a sudden disturbance of some sort.

"SHINJI-KUN!!", she screamed at the top of her lungs, "I NEED TO TALK TO Y-", she smiled as she saw the blonde suddenly walk out of the building holding his ears.

"You don't have to shout", he stated, feeling the throbbing begin to spread through out his head.

"Ah, sorry Shinji-kun! I just wanted to ask you something. What is a Vizard and what are those masks I saw Hiyori-chan and Mr. Strawberry wearing the other day?", she asked, smiling at the blonde.

Shinji stared at her in disbelief. Was this all the young female came to ask him? He thought it might've been something important. "Vizards are people _**with**_ masks like hollows", he stated simply.

"Ok...so then...what exactly is a Vizard...?", Meimu asked, tilting her head slightly to the side in a questionable manner.

"You become a Vizard through Hollowfication", Shinji began to explain, noticing the dumbfounded look on the females face, "To put it simply. It's a Soul Reaper who obtains the powers of a Hollow. When we put on our masks, our Shinigami powers increase and we obtain some abilities of a hollow. But one does not want to go about-". Shinji never got to finish what he was saying as a sudden reitsu filled the area and the two looked towards the skies.

"Aww, Not again!! More of those funny people! But it feels like Grimmjow-san is with them", Meimu let out a soft sigh and waved to Shinji, "Ah, sorry Shinji-kun! We'll have to talk later, business calls!". With that, the female popped out of her gigai with a soul candy and jumped along the roof tops now as she headed towards the fighting.

"They always pick the weirdest times to show up", she stated with a slight giggle.

**~With The Others~**

The group of shinigami had been trying to connect with their zanpakuto's when a rip in the sky opened up to reveal four arrancar. One jumped away while the others just stayed there.

"Arrancar...", Yumichika murmured.

"What're they doing here...", growled Ikkaku.

"Does it matter? Let's go", Hitsugaya instructed, popping out of his gigai and flying up towards one of the arrancar. He crashed blades with the one. "Tenth Squad Captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro", Hitsugaya introduced himself.

"That's interesting! I'm a Ten to!", the large male laughed, "Arrancar number Ten, Yammy".

"Ten? Then you're an Espada?", Hitsugaya questioned.

"Looks like you know a lot. Whatever loser you fought must've had a big mouth", Yammy stated.

Yumichika and Ikkaku now stood before some transgender looking freak of an arrancar. He looked like a freaking chick for gods sakes!

"Are you an Espada to?", Yumichika questioned.

"Yep. I'm Luppi, number Six", the transgender freak replied as he pulled down the hole in the side of his atire to show a number six on his side.

Rangiku on the other hand wasn't having so much luck with her opponent. It was like he was a little kid and got distracted with everything. Right now, he was playing around with a dragon fly that was flying around him.

"I'm not sure if it's ok for me to kill this guy....", her eye twitched. This arrancar looked like a mental child and there for Rangiku didn't feel comfortable one bit about this.

**~With Meimu~**

She could sense the fighting had already began with the spark of reitsu in the distance.

"Aww, they started without me..!", she whined to herself, stopping on one of the roof tops, "This sucks....hm...?".

Her gaze shifted as she sensed a new sort of reitsu rise up from another direction. She recognized bother.

"Grimmjow-san is fighting Mr. Strawberry...", she began to wonder if she should go and help Ichigo again or if she should continue on her way to help the others. She looked down towards her side and her blade. Who to help.

"Afraid you can't help anyone today...", came a sudden voice and it was then that Meimu finally noticed the presence standing right next to her. Her eyes grew wide with surprised as she looked over at the male. He was dressed in one of those usual arrancar uniforms and had long wavy brown hair. From what she sensed, he was strong.

**~With The Others~**

By this time, Luppi had gone into his released form and had already '_taken_' Hitsugaya out. He now had the other three trapped within his tentacles. He pulled Rangiku a little closer to him and smirked.

"You've got one hell of a body, baby", he stated, "Very sexy". He lifted up one of his other tentacles and spikes popped out of it, "Maybe I should punch it full of holes?".

"You bastard!", Ikkaku cursed, trying to struggle free of the tentacle that bound him.

"Stop it!", Yumichika exclaimed.

The spikes headed straight for Rangiku, ready to pierce her flesh when suddenly a red light came out of no where and sliced through the spiked tentacle and the one holding Rangiku.

"Whew! Looks like I'm just in time", came a cheerful voice, "That was a close one".

"Who're you?", Luppi asked, rather unamused by the mans sudden appearance.

"Oh, I'm sorry!", the man apologized, "Where are my manners? Urahara Kisuke. The humble owner of a small neighborhood candy store. Pleased to make your acquaintance".

Before Urahara or anyone could do anything else, the strange blonde arrancar suddenly tried, or what appeared to be, steal Urahara's hat. He quickly swung his blade and pushed the arrancar into the air with the same blade of red light that he had used to cut Luppi's tentacles. He stared at the blonde.

"Your friend seemed to be an odd one", Urahara stated, but his eyes grew wide as the strange arrancar suddenly shot a cero at him.

**~With Meimu~**

She quickly placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw it but the strange man was quick to grab her hand.

"I don't want any trouble..", he stated in a bored manner, "Just come quietly".

Meimu's heart raced. Come quietly? Did he mean go to Hueco Mundo, or more specifically, Los Noches? But why?! She tried to pulled her hand from his grasp with no luck. She tried again, still nothing.

"I don't want to hurt you so don't resist", the man warned.

"Who are you anyway...?", Meimu questioned, narrowing her eyes on the male.

He let out a sigh, using his free hand to rub the back of his neck, "Stark, number One Espada".

Now she really didn't want to go with this man. If he was Number One, then that made him the strongest Espada..right? She once again tried to pull away from him.

"You're not making things easy for yourself, you know", Stark stated before pulling the female closer to him and opening up a gargantua.

"Let me go! I'm not going in there! LET ME GO!", she exclaimed, her screams echoing through out Karakura Town. But that was all the remained of her presence there now as she disappeared inside the gargantua with Stark.**{Note: I know it seems weird that they sent the Number One Espada for this mission, but there's a reason!!}**

**~With The Others~**

Hitsugaya was now back in the fighting and was fighting against Luppi, but when he heard that familiar scream, his heart suddenly froze and his eyes grew wide with surprise. That was Meimu. He suddenly could no longer sense the females reitsu in the area. He knew she wasn't dead, but where could she be then?

"Don't get so distracted, _**Little Taicho**_", Luppi teased.

"I'm not distracted", Hitsugaya stated as pillars of ice began to rise up. He had to focus on his fight right now and Meimu later, "You're finished, Luppi". A prison of ice now trapped Luppi, assuming killing the Number Six Espada and releasing the others from their trapped state.

"Taicho, Meimu's reitsu disappeared..", Rangiku informed, also sensing that the hyper active Third Seat was no where to be found.

"I know...", Hitsugaya responded. What had happened to her?

While the four were recovering from their encounter with Luppi, Urahara was taking care of Yammy. He explained that the block head Number Ten Espada could no longer use cero against him. He had seen him use it too many times and already knew all about it. It would no longer work on him. But before Urahara could get serious in the fight, a gargantua opened up and three beams of yellow light shot down, one on Yammy, one on the strange blonde arrancar, and one on the prison of ice everyone thought Luppi's was dead within. As the ice began to break away, Luppi was revealed to be alive.

"Hm..seems the missions completed already...", Yammy murmured as he looked up at the beam of light that brought him towards the gargantua.

"Pity, Captain-san. You failed to kill me", Luppi stated as the ice fell off of his body, "Don't you dare forget my face. The next time we meet, I'll tear off your puny head and crush it, without fail!".

"Remember, you said we'd finish this!", he called down to Urahara, "Remember it until we meet again! Next time we meet, it's over! I'll crush you!".

And just like that. The fighting was over.

"Taicho, we should go and find Meimu", Rangiku stated.

"Ah, you won't find her", Urahara stated with a sigh. Everyone looked over at him.

"And why not?", Hitsugaya questioned.

"Because she's not here anymore. That big guy, Yammy. He murmured something about their mission being over when the gargantua's opened up. Those few were just here as distractions. Meimu's gone. She's now in Los Noches", Urahara stated.

Hitsugaya's eyes grew wide, his heart literally sinking as he heard this. Aizen had her. Aizen had the blade he wanted now. Maboroshi.

"Damn it..!", Hitsugaya cursed. It was his job to protect her. It was his job to make sure Meimu and that blade did not fall into anyone else's hands while they were there in the Living World. But most importantly, it was his job to protect his friend. Now Aizen had her and god only knows what the hell that bastard was going to do with her and that blade of hers. "I shouldn't have let her wander off today! I should have made her come with us!", Hitsugaya growled, blaming himself for all of this.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. It isn't like you knew there was going to be arrancar showing up or that they would take Meimu away", Ikkaku stated, "But we do know she'll be safe. Aizen can't kill her because we all know what will happen to Maboroshi if Meimu dies, and I'm sure Aizen knows that as well".

"It doesn't matter if she's safe from dying or not. She's not safe from Aizen", Hitsugaya began, "Damn it!".

"Taicho...", Rangiku placed a hand on the young males shoulder, "It isn't your fault so don't blame yourself".

"You can't say that", Hitsugaya stated, "It was my responsibility. She was my responsibility".

**~In Los Noches~**

"Put me down!!", she exclaimed, kicking and punching as Stark carried her over his shoulder, "Bring me back! Why am I here!! PUT ME DOWN!". Stark let out an annoyed sigh and roughly put the female down on a mountain of pillows. They were now in his room.

"Don't try anything", he warned, seeing her reach for her zanpakuto. He suddenly snatched the blade, hilt and all, from her side. "Lilinette", he called out with a yawn. Within seconds, a small, rather revealing dressed female appeared in the room. Stark handed the sword to her, "Take that somewhere safe", he stated before turning back to the female on his bed of pillows.

"Who's that?!", Lilinette asked, ignoring Stark's orders for a moment as she looked at the female on the mountain of pillows.

Meimu didn't look too happy about being there. She looked more annoyed than anything, and it was rare for her to get annoyed. Her eyes stared at Stark and Lilinette, watching as they watched her.

"What?!", she suddenly questioned, crossing her arms.

"Take the sword somewhere safe..", Stark once more instructed his fraccion and this time the female noticed the seriousness in Stark's tone and nodded. Stark was rarely serious so to hear that in his voice was rather surprising. Within seconds, the female was gone, leaving Stark and Meimu alone once more.

"Why am I here...?", Meimu suddenly asked, her tone now softer than before as she was trying to keep herself calm even though she knew very well where she was.

"You'll have to ask Aizen-sama...", Stark replied as he collapsed beside her on the pillows, closing his eyes and preparing to get some shut eye.

"Ok, then bring me to the guy with the bad hair cut", Meimu replied, looking at the Espada, a little surprised at how relaxed he was.

"Not yet...", Stark murmured, "Just sleep...".

"But I'm not tired!", the female whined, "I wanna see the bad hair cut guy!!".

"Can't...Sleep now...", Stark grumbled, wanting to rest but this female wasn't letting him.

"Why not?!", she whined once more.

"Cause you'll be seeing him at the meeting later, now sleep", he pulled Meimu down so that she was laying on the mountain of pillows next to him.

Well maybe this was a good thing. If Stark fell asleep, she could sneak off, get her zanpakuto and find her own way out of there. At least that was what she was hoping to do. Within a few minutes, Stark was snoring twenty logs next to her. Ya, like she could ever even sleep with someone snoring like that.

Meimu watched the man for a moment, making sure he was asleep as she slipped from the bed of pillows. She quietly snuck over to the door of the room, listening to Stark snoring away. She placed a hand on the handle and pulled the door open, a terrifying screech emerging from it as it opened. She shuttered, looking back and hoping that Stark was still asleep. He was. She let out a soft sigh and was about to step out of the room when she bumped into someone. She stepped back, blinking slightly as she saw the girl, Lilinette now standing before her.

"Hiya!", the girl exclaimed in a cheerful manner, "I'm Lilinette, what's your name?".

"Uhm...Meimu Jitsuzai....", Meimu replied, blinking at the female.

"Nice to meet you!", Lilinette stated, "Sorry though, can't let ya leave. If you leave, Stark'll get into trouble and I can't have that".

Meimu frowned at this, her gaze lowering to the floor, "But I shouldn't be here...", she whispered, "I wanna go home...".

A frown crossed Lilinette's lips as she saw the rather depressed look on Meimu's face. Poor girl must be worried and frightened about why she was here.

"Don't worry, Mei-chan~!", Lilinette sang, poking the girl in the shoulder, "I'm sure nothing bad'll happen to ya. Aizen needs ya so nothing bad is allowed to happen! Don't worry!".

That did not help at all. "I'm not helping him...", Meimu whispered.

"Hm..?", Lilinette leaned in, "What was that..?".

"I'm not helping Aizen. Whatever he wants, he can forget it. I'm not turning my blade on my friends, on the people I care about, no matter what he says", Meimu stated, glaring at the white floor below her feet.

"Sorry to hear that, Mei-chan...", some how, Lilinette felt the need to comfort the girl since she looked like she wanted to cry, "You should really sleep. You'll need your energy for when you start to piss off Aizen-sama for using your words", Lilinette joked, "And don't worry, out of all the Espada, Stark is probably the best to be watching over you. Not only is he a nice guy, but he's not going to hurt you if he doesn't have to".

Meimu looked up at Lilinette, smiling slightly. The girl was trying to cheer her up, and it was helping, if only a little bit. "Thank you, Lili-chan. You're nice for an arrancar", Meimu stated, "And we could've been friends if we weren't enemies...".

"Why can't we be?", Lilinette asked, "You're here right now and you look like you could use a friend in a place like this since it's all new to you. I don't think you want to face all this alone, right?".

Meimu thought for a moment before shaking her head, "I guess not".

"Friends then?", Lilinette asked, holding her hand out to the shinigami before her.

"Ok..!", Meimu's smile grew and she shook Lilinette's hand.

"Oh, I should tell you also, don't leave this room unless Stark or myself are with you. There's some real weirdo's here", Lilinette giggled out. Meimu nodded at this.

"Do you mind keeping it down...?", came Stark's voice and the two looked over to see the male looking at them. They had woken him up with all their talking. Lilinette suddenly ran over and jumped on the mans chest.

"You shouldn't be sleeping anyway!", she exclaimed, now beginning to punch the Espada.

Meimu blinked in confusion. That was rather random and...odd for a fraccion to do to an Espada, wasn't it...? She could tell Stark and Lilinette had a closer relationship than just Espada and Fraccion. They actually reminded her of a brother and a sister. At the thought, Meimu began to giggle. She placed a hand over her mouth but kept giggling. The two arrancar looked over at her suddenly.

"What's so funny?", they asked in unison.

"I'm sorry..", Meimu giggled, "But you two are funny. Thank you for making me laugh. I doubt I'll have much laughter in the times coming up".

Lilinette and Stark looked at one another before looking back at the odd shinigami and smiling. At least they could make her stay there a little pleasant, if only for a little while.

**END:~ I probably did Lilinette a little OOC but oh well. I like Stark, he's amusing with his laziness, lol. But there's a reason Meimu was placed in his care and you'll find out why later on. Hope you guys liked this chapter? Please review!**


	6. Traitors

**NOTE:~ Hey guys! I'm SICK! GAH!! I hate being sick, but I'm working on this chappy cause I'm bored...so enjoy guys!**

**Who Am I To Say?**

**Chapter 6: Traitors**

Meimu had curled up on Stark's pillow bed and had managed to fall asleep with the man snoring next to her. Lilinette was also relaxing. She knew Stark shouldn't be asleep, but she let it slide this time because Meimu was there and she needed her rest for what was to come.

A knock on the door though awoke the Fraccion and she got to her feet, yawning slightly as she opened the door. "Yes..?", she asked, rubbing her eye. A low rank Arrancar bowed to her.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you....b-but Aizen-sama has called for the meeting to begin...", the arrancar stuttered out.

"Already..?", the female asked, pinching her nose slightly. She turned towards the mountain of pillows, "Stark!! Mei-chan!! Wakey, wakey!".

The two simply kept on sleeping. They looked like twins with the way they slept if Meimu had brown hair she could probably be mistaken for Stark's sister. The two snored loudly, in sync to. It was rather amusing. Lilinette ran over and jumped onto the Espada's chest, shoving her hand down his throat and practically choking the man as she woke him up. Stark awoke coughing and glaring at his fraccion.

"Meeting time", Lilinette stated, not bothered by the upset look on Stark's face.

The male let out a sigh and scratched his head as he looked over at the still sleeping Meimu next to him. She looked so peaceful that he really didn't want to disturb her, but he didn't have a choice now did he? Lilinette jumped off of the Espada as he sat up and gently shook the girl next to him.

"Hey, wake up", he called to her. She merely groaned and rolled over on her side. Stark sighed and shook the girl once more. "Get up. We have to go...", he yawned.

"Hmm...a few more minutes...", Meimu murmured in a tired manner and rolled onto her stomach.

"Sorry, I wish I could give you a few more minutes but then I would get in trouble. Besides, you want your answers from Aizen-sama, right?", Stark watched in amusement as the girl suddenly sat up at the mention of Aizen.

"Alright! I'm up!", she stated in a rather cheerful manner. Stark sighed and got to his feet, stretching slightly before walking towards the door. Lilinette and Meimu followed after him.

"You snore, ya know Mei-chan? Just like Stark!", Lilinette asked with a giggle.

"No I don't!", Meimu protested.

"Yes ya do!", Lilinette waved a finger at the girl, "Just like Stark too! It's funny".

"I don't snore like Stark-kun!!", Meimu whined.

"Hehe, ya don't gotta believe me but ya do!!", Lilinette stated, placing her hands behind her head.

"I don't!!", Meimu whined again, waving her arms in the air, "You're mean for saying that, Lili-chan!".

"Aww, I'm not mean!!", Lilinette protested, "I just stated the truth!".

"B-But that truth is mean!", Meimu replied.

"Aha! So you admit you snore!", Lilinette stated.

"No!! I-I...Y-you...AHHH!!", Meimu messed up her blonde hair as she lost the argument with the arrancar next to her.

"Hehe, see!!", Lilinette giggled, "But that's ok!".

"You're like Ran-chan! Always picking on me!", Meimu stated.

"Ran-chan...?", Lilinette asked in confusion.

"Ran-chan is my Lieutenant. She picks on me a lot about stuff, especially me liking our Captain...", Meimu faded off, a small tint of red crossing her cheeks.

"Ooohh...?", Lilinette grinned devilishly, leaning towards the girl, "Ya like your superior? What's he like?!".

"W-Well...he's pretty nice...b-but I know he would never like someone like me so I just keep my feelings hidden...! Just strictly business!", Meimu stated with a slight nod.

"Aww, ya never know until ya try, Mei-chan! He could really like you if you just told him the truth", Lilinette stated, patting the girl on the back.

"But I don't want things to change or get awkward between us...", Meimu replied, looking towards the ground sadly.

"Well that can't be helped. If ya keep your feelings inside, doesn't that hurt more then letting him know how ya feel? I don't understand all this love stuff or feelings period, but I know enough about it to know that it hurts someone to keep everything inside. Ya should tell him how ya feel", Lilinette's words actually surprised both Meimu and Stark. Since when did she get to be an expert on these sort of things?

"Maybe...Maybe I'll do that if I see him again...", Meimu replied.

"Oh you'll see him again!", Lilinette stated, "Lovers always see each other again. Or so says those books from the living world I read". So that's where she got all that knowledge. Books.

The three arrived at the meeting a few minutes later. They were in the big audience chamber and all the Espada and their Fraccion were there. Meimu could see Grimmjow had his arm cut off . That was probably his punishment that Tousen was talking about when he had brought him back from the Living World. But there was another familiar face she saw. A particular orange haired female.

"Hime-chan?!", Meimu suddenly questioned without thinking. The orange haired girl seemed rather surprised to hear such a familiar voice and quickly looked over to see the familiar blonde.

"Mei-chan?! What are you doing here?!", Orihime questioned.

"I don't know. What are you doing here..?!", Meimu asked.

"I'm not entirely sure...", Orihime replied.

"It is nice to see two familiar faces, although I've only met you briefly Orihime, I do know Meimu", that all too familiar voice broke their little reunion and the two looked up to the large thrown to see the familiar brown haired man.

"Why is Hime-chan here?! Take her home!", Meimu suddenly ordered. Orihime shouldn't be there. She should be home with her friends. Safe from all of this.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, Orihime is going to help me, and so are you, Meimu Jitsuzai", Aizen stated, narrowing his gaze on Meimu, "Orihime, why don't you demonstrate your power by restoring Grimmjow's arm".

Meimu quickly looked over at Orihime and was surprised that she was actually listening to Aizen and walked over to Grimmjow and began to restore his arm.

"Hime-chan...", Meimu whispered before looking back at Aizen, "What do you want from us?!".

"I need Orihime's help in restoring the Hogyoku to its normal state. But you, I will need you for a very special task", Aizen stated, smirking at the young blonde.

"I'm not helping you...", Meimu said, her voice rather stern now, "I won't ever help you!".

"Unfortunately you have no say in the matter", Aizen stated, now holding up her zanpakuto, "It's amazing how little your truly know about who and what you are. It's good that Seireitei kept it secret from you though. But they made the mistake of letting you actually leave their safety for once".

"What are you talking about...?", Meimu asked, taking a step back from Aizen.

"You will find out when the time is right", Aizen replied. He could see the fear in the normally hyper active and happy go lucky female. His smirk grew slightly. This was good. She had a reason to be scared and for once she wasn't holding back by placing a fake smile and pretending everything was fine. He was pleased.

"I want to know now and-", her words were cut short though as she heard a commotion behind her. She turned and looked over to see Grimmjow's arm had been restored and that he had punched that weird looking, gender confused arrancar through his stomach.

"G-Grimmjow, you bastard...!", Luppi choked out, glaring up at the man.

"Damn right", Grimmjow smirked, "Later former Number Six". He lifted up his other hand and a red cero formed, blasting Luppi and killing him. What remained of Luppi's body fell limp on the floor. Grimmjow's smirk grew wider and he began to laugh.

"It's back! My power's back!", he laughed, "I'm Six! I'm the Sixth Espada, Grimmjow!". His laughter continued. Meimu looked over at Orihime, seeing the fear on her features now. She probably held some regret towards healing Grimmjow's arm.

"Hime-chan...", Meimu whispered, stepping towards Orihime. Orihime shouldn't have been there. She was innocent. She didn't like fighting, didn't like people dying and yet there she was in the most dangerous place she could possibly be in.

"You are all dismissed", Aizen stated.

Meimu looked back up at Aizen, and for once she glared at him. That was the first time she had glared at someone, had held a deep hatred for someone.

"You're not a god!", Meimu suddenly exclaimed, "Seireitei will bring you down! They will! They'll stop you!".

She felt someone grab her around her waist and pick her up, tossing her over their shoulder. It was Stark.

"Shhh, none of that", she heard him whisper.

"No! Put me down! I'm gunna teach him a lesson! PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT! AIZEN! I'M NOT HELPING YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY OR DO TO ME! I'M NEVER HELPING YOU!", her voice could be heard screaming through the halls of Los Noches as Stark continued to carry her. But her screaming did eventually stop when her voice got tired. Her gaze stared down at the floor now as they headed back to Stark's room. She would not have been so angry if Orihime hadn't been brought there as well. Meimu didn't want to see that women in danger like this. She was just so innocent, not that Meimu was any different but at least Meimu had experience.

**~Back In The Living World~**

The group now stood before a large television like thing. All were out of their gigai's and dressed in their shinigami uniforms. They had discovered not that long ago that not only Meimu was missing, but Orihime as well. That was not good. The static on the screen disappeared and revealed Captain Ukitake.

"Ukitake..?", Hitsugaya questioned, "Where's the Captain-Commander?".

"I'm here instead", Ukitake replied.

"Why?", Hitsugaya questioned further, narrowing his gaze.

"Because I was the last person to see Inoue Orihime before she went through the Seikei Gate", Jushiro watched as the reactions in the room changed, "Judging by your reaction it is safe to say that she never made it there".

"What do you mean, Ukitake?!", Ichigo questioned, "Where did Inoue go".

That's right. No one had informed Ichigo yet.

"You know something, right?!", Ichigo continued.

"I'll give you my opinion...", Ukitake began, "The two guards I sent with her through the Seikei Gate came back alive. According to them, Inoue Orihime was either kidnaped...or murdered by an Arrancar".

"Murdered?!", Ichigo questioned.

"Captain Ukitake! Even if it's just hypophysis, saying something like that-!", Rukia was cut off.

"I know", Ukitake replied, "I don't like saying this either. I'm just listing the worst case scenarios. According to our information, she was attacked by an Arrancar and then disappeared along with him".

"Don't screw around! This is just wrong!", Ichigo exclaimed, "You're saying she's dead without any real proof, just saying she vanished?! Don't give me that shit! Take a look at this", Ichigo held up his arm, which had been badly injured the other day while fighting Grimmjow, "This hand was seriously injured in the fighting yesterday! It was something no one here could heal! But when I woke up this morning there wasn't even a scar! And I can still feel Orihime's reitsu! You still think Orihime's dead?!".

"I see", came the voice of the Captain-Commander, "What a pity".

"A pity..?", Ichigo questioned as the elderly man appeared on the screen, "What do you mean?".

"If what you say is true then Inoue Orihime is still alive. But at the same time, that means that she is a traitor", the Captain-Commander stated.

"A traitor...?", Ichigo asked.

"If she was kidnaped then she would not have been able to see you", the Captain-Commander explained, "As such, healing your injuries and then disappearing means that...Inoue Orihime joined forces with the Arrancar of her own free will".

"You asshole!", Ichigo exclaimed.

"Stop", Renji ordered, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "Anything else you say will just make things worse for her".

"There is also the matter of Jitsuzai, Meimu", the Captain-Commander began, looking towards Hitsugaya, "There were no reports of a struggle when she was taken and since Meimu had grown close to Orihime, it is best to assume that they both joined the Arrancar's forces of their own free will".

"What?!", now it was Hitsugaya's turn to freak out, "We all heard Meimu's scream just before she was taken. Does that sound traitorous to you?!". His anger was rising and the room suddenly got really cold. So cold, you could now see your own breath. "We all know Meimu, she would not betray us!".

"The girl is naive and can easily be persuaded", Yamamoto broke in, "As of now, she is classified as a traitor".

"You can't do that!", Hitsugaya exclaimed. Rangiku placed a hand on her Captain's shoulder but he shrugged it off and stepped closer to the screen, "Meimu is not as naive as you might think. She is a smart girl and although she acts like a little child, she isn't stupid. She would never betray Soul Society! She would never freely join Aizen! Allow me and my group to go and bring Meimu Jitsuzai and Orihime Inoue back!".

Yamamoto banged his cane on the floor, silencing Hitsugaya, "Your request is denied. Now that it is clear that the Arrancar are preparing for battle, all members of Hitsugaya's advance guard must return immediately to help fortify Soul Society's defenses".

"Are you telling us.....to just abandon Meimu...and Orihime?", Rukia questioned.

"Exactly. The weight of two lives can not compare to that of the entire world", Yamamoto stated.

"Captain-Commander, I'm afraid I won't be able to obey those orders", Rukia stated.

"I'm not going to abandon my Third Seat", Hitsugaya raised his voice again.

"As I expected. Fortunately, I anticipated that some of you might say as much and made special arrangements", as Yamamoto spoke, a gate opened up behind everyone and revealed Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki.

"You heard him. Time to go back guys", Kenpachi spoke out, looking down upon the group.

"Don't resist, we've been ordered to take you back by force if necessary", Byakuya stated.

Hitsugaya let out a low growl. He couldn't have this. He couldn't just abandon Meimu like this. Not only because she was his third seat, not only because she was his friend, but because he felt a stronger feeling towards her then just friendship, and although he wasn't entirely sure what it was yet, he knew he couldn't just turn his back on her.

"I'm not going back", Hitsugaya stated, narrowing his gaze on the two Captains.

"Did you not just hear me?", Byakuya stated, "We will take you back by force if necessary".

"And apparently you did not hear me. I said I'm not going back. Try as you must but I am not abandoning my Third Seat", Hitsugaya stated.

"Taicho..", Rangiku was rather surprised by her Captain. He would never disobey orders and yet there he was, disobeying them.

Byakuya placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, "Then you leave me no choice".

Hitsugaya narrowed his gaze and quickly drew his zanpakuto. He swung the blade and a dragon of ice pushed the two Captain's back inside the gate.

"Captain Hitsugaya!", the Captain-Commander exclaimed, "Stop this act immediately!".

Hitsugaya did not listen as he shunpoed from the room and fled from the area. Everyone was quite surprised by Hitsugaya's actions, especially Rangiku.

"Captain Kuchiki, find Captain Hitsugaya and bring him back by whatever means necessary. Captain Zaraki, bring the others back with you", the Captain-Commander instructed and with that, Byakuya shunpoed to find Toushiro while the others headed back with Kenpachi.

**~In Los Noches~**

Meimu now sat in Stark's room. She wasn't sitting on a chair or on the bed of pillows. Instead, she was sitting in a corner of the room just keeping to herself. She refused any food that was brought to her.

'_I'm not helping Aizen..._', she thought to herself, '_I have to get out of here. I have to get Orihime away from here. Mr. Strawberry and everyone else are probably all worried about her..._'. Her thoughts trailed off as the image of her Captain came to mind and she began to wonder if he was worried about her, or if anyone was worried for that matter.

"Mei-chan", came the familiar voice of Lilinette. She was standing in front of the young shinigami, her head tilted to the side as she watched her. "Come on, ya don't really wanna just sit here in the corner now do ya?", Lilinette asked.

"Leave me alone...", Meimu whispered, berrying her head in her knees as she held them close to her chest.

With that said, a frown appeared on Lilinette's features. She didn't understand what Meimu was feeling right now, but she knew it wasn't a happy feeling and it was rather depressing to watch.

"Uhm..ok, Mei-chan. Just let Stark or myself know when you're hungry or something...", with that, Lilinette turned and quite reluctantly walked away from the girl.

Meimu sniffled slightly. She could feel tears threatening to fall, but she wouldn't let them. She couldn't show her weakness there. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't give any of them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She kept telling herself that she would get out of there with Orihime. They would both leave this place alive and see their friends and loved ones again. But deep down, she knew she was only lying to herself. Deep down she knew she would probably never see any of them again, especially Toushiro.

Lilinette stepped from the room, seeing Stark lazily leaning up against the wall. His eyes were closed and he was trying to fall asleep while standing up. Lilinette suddenly jabbed him in his side with her elbow, almost knocking him off balance but he was quick to catch himself.

"What..?!", he asked, yawning slightly.

"Go comfort her!", Lilinette pointed towards the room, "I don't know what to say. I don't get it at all, and whatever I say seems to make stuff worse, so you try!". Lilinette pushed Stark towards the room, having some trouble since he was literally like dead weight at the moment because he really didn't want to go. All he wanted to do right now was sleep.

"Stark...get...in...there!", Lilinette shoved the man into the room before closing the door behind him and holding it shut. Stark growled softly, looking at the closed door before a groan escaped his lips. He really didn't want to do this. Why couldn't he just have been left to his little nap standing up in the hall?

Stark's gaze shifted around the room until they fell on the small form sitting in the corner of the room all curled up to herself. He placed a hand on the back of his neck, letting out an annoyed sigh as he rubbed his neck. What was he supposed to say? It wasn't like he knew this girl all that well anyway, nore was he good with this sort of stuff. The thing he was good at was napping and being lazy.

He sighed once more and walked over to her. He turned around so his back leaned on the wall next to her and slowly slid down so he was sitting next to her. His gaze was starring straight ahead as he tried to figure out what to say. He couldn't tell her everything would be ok, because they both knew not everything would be ok. He wasn't much for lying. It annoyed him.

"Don't cry...", he said as he heard her muffled sobs, even if she was trying to hide them, "It won't solve anything".

Meimu sniffled and pushed her head even further into hiding to try and make her sounds of crying disappear. It didn't work.

"Why are you crying anyway...?", Stark asked, his gaze still starring ahead of him. It took a moment to get a response, but when he did it was hard to understand because Meimu's words were muffled together with sobs.

"Just calm down", he told her, "I won't lie and say everything's going to be ok because I know not everything will be alright. But if you just cry like this, it isn't solving your problems, it's just making you feel worse. So calm down".

"I can't help it...", he heard her mumble. Stark let out a sigh and reached out his arms, pulling the young female into his lap. He still didn't look at her. His gaze still stared ahead.

"You should be strong. Los Noches isn't a place for the weak, and I know you're stronger than what you are showing", Stark began, "I can't promise your friends safety through all this, but I can tell you that they are probably worried about you. Isn't that what you shinigami do? Care for one another? I may not understand this whole caring thing, but you don't have to cry over being here. If you don't like what's going on, try changing it and if you can't find a way to change it then try anyway. In the end, it won't be Aizen-sama who decides what happens with you, it will be you...".

Stark wasn't entirely sure if what he was saying was ok to even say, but he didn't want to have Meimu crying the entire time she was here. He heard Meimu sniffle and felt her arms move so she could wipe away her tears on the sleeve of her shinigami outfit.

"Thank you, Stark-kun...", Meimu replied after a moment of silence, "You're nice. Even though you didn't have to, you tried your best to comfort me just now...so thank you very much".

Stark stared down at the female before letting out a heavy sigh, "Ya, ya. Can I go to sleep now...?".

He received a giggle from the small female as she turned herself around in his lap so she was now facing him.

"Is that all you think about, Stark-kun? Napping? Ya can't just sleep all day!! Let's have some fun!! Show me around Los Noches!!", Meimu insisted, tugging on Stark's shirt.

"If I had my way, I'd sleep forever...", he murmured, rubbing the back of his head, "Go tell Lilinette to show you around. She's just outside". He let out a yawn. He wanted his nap and if Lilinette showed Meimu around Los Noches, he would at least get a good three or four hours sleep in before they returned since that was how big Los Noches was.

"Aww, ok! But when we get back, you're playing with me, Stark-kun!", Meimu said in her cheerful voice before hopping out of the mans lap and running to the door. Stark watched her as she left the room and yawned once more.

"She really is an odd one...", he murmured before getting up and walking over to his bed of pillows, collapsing onto them now. It was quite amazing how Meimu's mood suddenly changed like nothing had happened. She really was strong if she could change from a depressed mood over to a happy one in a matter of seconds. That, and she was also good at hiding her pain behind a smile. Stark yawned once more before turning over on his back, his good old friend came to visit, sleep.

**END:~ Ya...uhm Hope ya like it? Toushiro's really going off the deep end about Meimu being claimed as a traitor. But ya, please review and see ya next chappy!**


	7. A Little Bit Of Hope

**NOTE:~ Ok, the next Chapter after this one may take a while to get out. Same for all my fanfics. The reason being is that an anime con is coming up, Anime North, and I am getting ready for that. If any of my readers are going, I would love to meet up with ya ^_^ But ya, so gunna be kinda on the blah side since the con is coming up and after the con I will probably be tired and mentally drained for about a week...but ya, just thought I'd warn ya! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Who Am I To Say?**

**Chapter 7: A Little Bit Of Hope**

His breath was heavy and he was tired with how much distance he had tried to cover while fleeing from Byakuya. Toushiro's heart was racing, and he knew this was wrong to disobey Seireitei, but he wasn't going to abandon Meimu like that. She was not a traitor and he knew that better than anyone since he was her Captain.

"Don't try an run", Byakuya's voice came as the male suddenly appeared before Hitsugaya, "Come with me quietly and your punishment will not be so harsh".

Toushiro narrowed his gaze upon the male and gripped his zanpakuto, drawing it from his back once more. He was not going back now.

"I know how you're feeling. Believe it or not", Byakuya tried to reason, "As annoying as your Third Seat was, she had brains. But that is why she will be fine. We have to focus on protecting Seireitei, on protecting everything from Aizen".

"Meimu is not someone I'm just going to throw to Aizen. Giving her a false title as a traitor like this is ridiculous", Toushiro stated, "You can abandon her all you'd like, I wouldn't expect you to understand her. No one really can. But I will not turn my back on her. She's had too much of that already".

"You are a fool", Byakuya stated, "You know about it, correct? That blade of hers. You don't have a chance in saving her if you try now. There is no hope left for that girl". Byakuya was trailing on thin ice here.

"You can't say there is no hope if you haven't even tried. This is my point. You do not understand any of this...!", and with that, Toushiro went at Byakuya. Byakuya raised his blade to block Toushiro, sliding back slightly.

"You're right. I don't understand your foolishness or that one girl....", Byakuya suddenly appeared on a nearby roof top, "If you can find it. That little bit of hope you seek for Meimu Jitsuzai, then by all means go for it. I won't stand in your way".

Toushiro starred up at Byakuya in confusion. What was he doing now? "She'll need her friends most of all right now", and with that, Byakuya was gone. That was it? He was just going to let him go then?

Toushiro sheathed Hyorinmaru, "Thank you, Captain Kuchiki...".

**~In Los Noches~**

"WOW! This place is so big! How long have we been walking around, Lili-chan?!", Meimu questioned now. It seemed like HOURS since they had departed from Stark's room. All the halls looked the same and it would be easy to get lost in a place like this.

"Not sure", Lilinette replied, placing her hands on her hips, "But I wanna go wake up lazy bones!!".

"Wake Stark? Sounds like fun!", Meimu giggled.

"Oh it is", laughed Lilinette, "Quite entertaining, Come on!".

Lilinette began leading Meimu back to Stark's room.

"Ah, if it isn't Mei-chan!", came a familiar voice and the two females stopped, looking back to see the familiar silver haired fox man standing there. His usual grin was as wide as ever.

"Gin-san...", Meimu murmured before smiling once more, "How are you?! I miss joking around with you!". She randomly ran over to the man and glomped him, and Gin hadn't been prepared for that so he actually was knocked to the ground, rather surprised too.

"Ahh, same old girl", Gin stated, "I miss jokin' with ya to. Now that Luppi's gone, I have no one to laugh around with".

"No one?", Meimu asked, "That must be lonely, Gin-san".

"I'm sorry for that, Gin-sama", Lilinette apologized on Meimu's behalf as she pulled the young girl off of the older man. Gin got to his feet, brushing off the invisible dust that was on him.

"It's ok, Lili-chan. Mei-chan and I have a history", Gin stated, looking down at the two shorter girls, "Ya should go back to Stark-kun. I'll watch Mei-chan for a bit".

Lilinette starred at Gin, rather surprised that he said he would watch Meimu for a bit. She didn't want to leave Meimu with him but from his tone, it sounded more like an order than just telling her. Her gaze shifted to the blonde who didn't seem bothered by the idea. With this, Lilinette bowed.

"Of course, Gin-sama", she complied, "I'll see you later, Mei-chan". With that, Lilinette turned and began heading back to Stark's room. She had a bad feeling about leaving Meimu with Gin. A really bad feeling. Gin watched as Lilinette walked off, knowing all too well she wasn't comfortable with leaving the innocent girl with him and she was right to feel that way.

"So Gin-san, How have ya been?!", Meimu questioned, the bubbly girl not disturbed at all by the fact at being left alone with Gin.

His gaze shifted back down to Meimu and his grin grew a little more, "Been alright. How bout you, Mei-chan?".

"Hm...troubled", she replied, "Aizen thinks I'm going to help him but he has another thing coming to him!".

With this, Gin chuckled in amusement, "Really? Whatcha got planned?".

"U-Uhm...I dunno...I just...know I'm not helping him..! That's all!", Meimu replied. She didn't really have a plan on not helping Aizen but she would think of something.

"Aw, well ya gotta have a plan", Gin stated but quickly changed the subject, "How are ya and Shiro-kun getting along?".

With this, Meimu's face lit up like a Christmas tree. That received a chuckle again from Gin.

"Ya haven't told'em, huh?", Gin questioned.

"I-I haven't had time...I mean...you know...Seireitei a mess after you guys leave...getting a mission to the living world...and then getting kidnaped. No time...", she was only making excuses and Gin knew that. This girl was really amusing.

**~In Seireitei~**

Captain Ukitake sat in his quarters trying to relax with some of his favorite tea but he found it awfully hard since he was quite worried about a certain female whom he thought as a daughter more than anything else. Meimu Jitsuzai. The young girl had been through a lot, had seen a lot of death and yet she always managed to keep smiling and to try and make everyone else around her smile to. He once asked her why she tried so hard to make everyone happy, to make them smile.

"_Because I'd rather see everyone's smiling faces and remember them that way rather than any other way. I know one day everyone's going to disappear from my life, no matter how much I try to protect them so I just want to have happy memories and make whatever time I have with everyone enjoyable. After all, there is no such thing as forever. I just want to see everyone happy..."._

He didn't drink his tea. He merely stared at the liquid and just watched it get cold. He knew Meimu wasn't a traitor. That she didn't freely joined Aizen. That was the all part of the Captain-Commander's plans. He felt what Hitsugaya's was feeling. Anger, confusion, wondering why this was all happening. He understood why Hitsugaya acted out as well and since Captain Kuchiki had returned without the boy, he knew he was going to go and bring Meimu back even if he had to do it alone, and he wished the boy the best of luck. He could tell Toushiro really cared about the girl and for that, he was happy because at least Meimu would have her feelings returned and that was what she really needed. Someone to hold her and love her and protect her from all the evil in the world.

But on another note, they all knew this was coming. Or rather, most of them knew this was coming. A select few of the Captains had been called in for a few secret meetings after Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin, and Kaname Tousen had left Seireitei. These meetings had been kept among the Captains that had been around the longest and so of course Captain Hitsugaya was not at these meetings. But it was a good thing to. If he was angry about Meimu being classified as a traitor, than he would be even more furious with what the Captain-Commander had been discussing at these meetings. To put it simply, Meimu was going to be their sacrifice.

**~Back In Los Noches~**

Gin and Meimu had spent some time walking around and just having some small talk like they used to have back in Seireitei. Of course there was a purpose for why Gin was walking with her this time. The two stopped in front of two large doors, which Gin pushed opened and let Meimu enter first. It was some sort of laboratory.

"Uhm...Gin-san...why are we here...?", Meimu questioned, looking back at the silver haired fiend.

Gin did not reply, instead a new voice answered her question, "For some tests, of course". That was when she finally noticed a pink haired figure sitting at a computer in the far part of the lab. The man turned in his chair, smiling at her. He looked rather creepy, to be honest.

"Uhm...", Meimu took a step back. Now she was regretting coming with Gin. She wished she had went back with Lilinette. Wished she was safe in Stark's room.

"Come on, Mei-chan. Don't be shy", Gin whispered to her before pushing her forward and back towards the pink haired figure.

"Meimu Jitsuzai, my name is Szayel Aporo Granz, Eight Espada", Szayel offered her his hand to shake, but the girl declined by shaking her head.

"What do you want?", she questioned.

"Nothing much really. I just want to run some tests so we can find out more about that special little power of yours", Szayel replied, his smiling growing as she stepped back away from him.

"Yo-You're not running any tests....", Meimu replied.

"Now Mei-chan, don't be a naughty little girl. Listen to ya elders", she heard Gin comment from behind her. She looked back at him. He was definitely not the Gin she knew. Of course not. Why did she think he was the same?

Szayel snapped his fingers and two plump looking arrancar came seemingly out of no where, grabbing both of her arms and forcing her over to one of the lab tables, strapping her down onto it. The whole time Meimu was struggling, trying to get away from the two and now trying to break from her bonds. Szayel now walked towards her with a needle in hand.

"Don't worry, you won't even feel a thing. I promise", he stated. She screamed out, yelling at him as he jabbed the needle into her neck, injecting some sort of liquid that immediately shut her up, knocking her unconscious.

"Ya know what to do, ya?", Gin asked Szayel after Meimu was out cold.

"Of course", Szayel replied, "It will be a bit before I am finished with the tests. I'll report to Aizen-sama once I am finished".

**~With Lilinette~**

The young Fraccion rushed back to Stark's room as fast as she could, quickly bursting through the door and running over to the snoring male on the pillows.

"Stark!", she exclaimed, leaping onto his chest and beginning to punch him over and over again, "Wake up! Wake up!!".

"Ahck...", Stark groaned, slowly opening his eyes now and looking at his annoying fraccion. Had it been three hours already? But to his surprise, she looked worried.

"Stark!! It's Meimu!", she exclaimed, grabbing his shirt and beginning to shake him. He let out an annoyed sigh as his fraccion shook him to make sure he was fully awake.

"What about her...?", he murmured in a drowsy manner.

"Gin-sama came by when we were on our walk and...", Lilinette faded off, frowning now.

"And what...?", Stark asked, yawning slightly.

"He took her and told me to come back here...", Lilinette replied.

Stark quickly sat up, knocking his fraccion off of his chest now and narrowing his gaze at her. She was quite serious and he knew that. He could sense exactly where Gin had taken Meimu to. Damn, just what did Aizen have in store for that poor girl?! He quietly rose to his feet and disappeared without a word.

Szayel had just taken some of Meimu's DNA and had actually managed to strip some reitsu from her body for examination and to his surprise, her DNA and reitsu were like nothing he had ever seen before. It was so unique and different. She was no normal shinigami, that's for sure.

He walked back to her unconscious form from his computer, smirking down at the girl, "To what do I owe this pleasure, Stark?". He didn't look up from the girls form as the Number One Espada appeared in the room. His hands were in his pockets, his expression was his normal but something was off about him randomly showing up there. Szayel finally looked up and over at Stark.

"You don't have to worry so much for this girl. She's Aizen-sama's prized possession, I would never _**dream**_ of harming her in any way possible", Szayel explained, lifting a needle from the table next to Meimu's unconscious form.

"What are you doing anyway...?", Stark asked with a yawn, not really caring for anything Szayel had to say. For some reason, he felt this need to watch over the small shinigami. It was just something about her that drew him to want to take care of her. Like an older brother to a little sister.

"Just running some tests", Szayel replied, injecting some more liquid into Meimu's form.

"What was that...?", Stark questioned.

"My, my. Quite the talker today, Stark", Szayel laughed, turning to face the top Espada, "Don't you worry about it. Why don't you just go back to your nap, hm?".

"I'm quite fine here", Stark stated, leaning up against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. He would stay and watch what Szayel would be doing to Meimu. He would not let him degrade the female in anyway.

"Suit yourself", Szayel replied, shrugging it off as he walked back over to the computer and began to tap away at the keys. A figure of Meimu appeared on the screen. It showed all of her shinigami records, age, hair color, even her blood type was displayed. He watched Szayel work, just starring at the screen though as he watched the figure of Meimu begin to change, showing her strange reitsu within her body. Her body wasn't normal either. Just strange.

Szayel popped a disc out of the computer as he finally finished what he was doing about an hour later. He turned and walked towards the door, pausing for a moment to look at Stark, rather amazed that he had actually stayed awake and watched him this entire time.

"You can take her back to your room now. She'll be waking up soon and I doubt she'll want to wake up strapped to a table", with that, Szayel took his leave.

Stark stared at where Szayel had been before his gaze went onto Meimu. He let out an annoyed sigh and stepped off the wall, rubbing the side of his head as he stepped over to her.

"I sacrificed my nap for this...", Stark murmured, reaching down and unstrapping her from the table, tossing her limp form over his shoulder and quickly heading back to his room. He laid her sleeping form on his pillows, yawning now and collapsing down next to her. As much as he wanted to sleep, he wanted to be awake for when Meimu woke up.

**~With Hitsugaya~**

Toushiro had been quite stealthy in his movements as he made his way to Urahara's. He knew that man knew about gargantua's, those things the arrancar used to travel back and fourth from Hueco Mundo to other places. He needed one of those to get to Meimu. But he didn't want to get caught by any shinigami on his way to the shopkeepers place.

'_Aizen...If he has hurt her in anyway. He will pay. I will not let him corrupt her. Not like Momo! This won't happen again!_', Hitsugaya thought as he landed just outside Urahara's from a nearby rooftop. Urahara seemed to know he was coming and was already standing outside waiting for him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?", Urahara asked with a gleeful tone.

"You know why", Hitsugaya merely replied, narrowing his gaze on the man, "I need to get to Hueco Mundo".

"Then you've come to the right place", he turned from Toushiro and headed back into his shop, beckoning for him to follow. He did. He followed the shopkeeper inside and down into his basement training area. Seems he already had the gargantua set up.

"You should probably wait for Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad. They are on their way here to go to Hueco Mundo for Orihime", Urahara stated, waving his fan in front of his face.

"No. I want to go now", Toushiro replied, looking back at Urahara with quite the serious expression. With this, Urahara sighed.

"Alright then. Just be careful", Urahara warned, "Even with your skills, Aizen and his followers are not to be taken lightly".

"I know. But neither am I...", Toushiro replied, watching as the gargantua opened up and he stepped inside, quickly running through the darkness. He couldn't wait for Ichigo and the others. He didn't have that time to waste. Besides, they would just get in his way.

**End:~ Sorry for the short chapter. Anime North is only a week off!! Can't wait to see all my peoples to xP. If you're going, let me know!! WE'LL HOOK UP!! Ok, well please review, see ya guys next chapter!!**


	8. Know Your Place

**NOTE:~ Glad people liked the last Chapter! Here's the next, enjoy~!**

**Who Am I To Say?**

**Chapter 8: Know Your Place**

Teal colored eyes stared over the desert before him as he ran. He was making his way towards the large building known as Los Noches. It was so close yet so far away. He wasn't entirely sure on what he was going to do once he got there, but he had to get Meimu out of there. He wanted to see her smile again, to just be able to hold her and promise he wouldn't let anything like this happen again. His second objective while here would be to get Orihime out of there as well. But to him, she wasn't as important as his Third Seat, and besides, if Ichigo and the others were on their way for Orihime, he could focus more on Meimu and leave Orihime in their hands.

**~In Los Noches~**

Stark let out a yawn as he sat at the large meeting table with the rest of the Espada. These meetings were always tiresome. He hadn't even got to be around Meimu when she awoke so he left Lilinette to look after her for now. God he could really use a nap right about now.

His gaze shifted to Aizen as he was finally settled into his seat with a cup of tea and beginning to actually start this boring meeting.

"Kaname, turn on the projector", Aizen called over to the blind man who pulled a lever next to him on the wall. An oval opened up in the middle of the table and a blue light shawn upwards, creating an image. The image first showed a small white haired boy rather close to Los Noches and then it changed to three more figures running towards Los Noches, they were farther away than the first person.

"There are four intruders: Toushiro Hitsugaya, Uryu Ishida, Chad Yasutora, and Ichigo Kurosaki", Aizen stated.

Grimmjow seemed to jump at the sight of seeing the orange haired one on the projector. So that's who gave him that scar on his chest.

"They're...the enemies?", Aaroniero questioned.

"What's this?", Barragan spoke up as well, "When you said we were under attack, I was curious to see who our enemy was".

"They're a bunch of whipper-snappers!", Szayel seemed to finish off Barragan's sentence, "Not very exciting at all".

"You are not allowed to underestimate them", Aizen broke in, "One of them is a Captain of the 13 Protection Squads in Soul Society, and the other three were once titled ryoka. Just the four of them broke into Soul Society and fought on par with the 13 Protection Squads".

"Four? Then one of them is missing" Zommari interrupted, "Where's the fourth?".

A smirk appeared on Aizen's features, "It was Orihime Inoue".

"So they came to save their friend?", Nnoitra spoke up, "Why not let'em, even though they look weak as hell?".

"Haven't you been listening?", Halibel looked towards Nnoitra.

"Huh?", Nnoitra murmured, looking towards the women.

"Aizen-sama said not to underestimate them", Halibel stated.

"I didn't mean it like that", he then grinned, "You afraid?!".

"What did you say?", Halibel narrowed her gaze on the mindless Espada.

Grimmjow suddenly got to his feet and began to head out of the room.

"Where are you going, Grimmjow?", Tousen questioned.

"I'm going to kill them", Grimmjow replied simply, "You gotta exterminate bugs as soon as they start infesting your home".

"Aizen-sama has not given such an order yet", Tousen stated, "Return to your seat".

"I'm going to crush them for your precious Aizen-sama!", Grimmjow growled at Tousen.

"Grimmjow", Aizen called back to his sixth Espada.

"Yes?", Grimmjow asked, turning back towards the table.

"I appreciate your intentions, but I'm not finished speaking yet...", Aizen stated, "Could you return to your seat please?".

Grimmjow seemed to just stare at Aizen, not making any sort of movement to obey his words. Not a good idea.

"Well?", Aizen spoke again, "I didn't hear your answer, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques". Aizen's gaze shifted back to his Espada, an erie glow of reitsu surrounded him and Grimmjow suddenly fell to his knees from the sudden pressure of reitsu. After a moment he released Grimmjow and got up from his chair.

"Good, I see you understand", he looked back at his other Espada, "Members of the Espada, as you can see, there are four enemies. One is alone while the other three stick together. But it is unwise to underestimate them whether they are alone or not. But there's no need to make a commotion either. Everyone, return to your own rooms and act as if everything were normal. Don't be so insolent or impatient. Just sit and wait for the enemy to come to us. And do not be afraid. Regardless of the situation, so long as you stay with me, we are invincible".

**~With Meimu~**

When she woke up, she was in Stark's room on the pile of pillows. Stark wasn't there and Lilinette seemed to be absent at the moment as well. Did she dream being taken to the lab? Her gaze shifted to her wrists which had dark red marks from when she was strapped down. It wasn't a dream.

"I wanna go home...", she whispered, feeling tears well up in her eyes, "I wanna train with Ika-kun, I wanna help Ran-chan through her hang overs, I wanna drink tea with Iro-kun! And...And I wanna tell Toushiro-kun everything...". She wished this was all one bad dream. That she would wake up safe and sound in Seireitei. But of course that wouldn't happen. She knew this wasn't a dream. This was reality and she had to face it, even if she didn't want to.

She felt so alone at the moment. Not just because she really was alone in the room, but because she didn't know anyone there besides Orihime, and even though Stark and Lilinette had tried to befriend her, in all truth, they really were the enemy. At one point or another, it would come down to them fighting the people she loved. She took in a few shaky breaths.

A figure of an angelic women appeared in front of Meimu suddenly. The tall women with silky blonde hair and angelic wings knelt down in front of her, placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Maboroshi...?", Meimu sniffled in confusion. Her zanpakuto wasn't even with her yet its spirit was there in front of her. The women gave a slight nod and mouthed to words _'Don't cry'_. Maboroshi couldn't speak. But she could communicate without words, and the sound she made when Meimu asks her to sing is the mixture between what Maboroshi lost, and what Meimu has. A voice.

"I wanna go home. I wanna see everyone again", Meimu said as she continued to cry. She couldn't help it.

Maboroshi gave the girl a slight smile, shaking her head. '_Toushiro_', she mouthed to the girl.

"What about him?", Meimu sniffled again.

Maboroshi's smile grew and she pointed to the floor and mouthed the word '_Here_'. Meimu froze at this. She didn't mean that...did she? Toushiro wasn't really there...right? Maboroshi nodded to the girls un-asked questions and once more mouthed '_Toushiro here_'.

"But why...why would he come here? He has to protect Seireitei and the Living world...", Meimu's head filled with more questions now. She was happy that Toushiro had come to save her, but on the other hand it confused her. Why was he risking so much just to rescue her?

'_Don't cry. Your friends are close_', Maboroshi mouthed, wrapping her arms around Meimu and hugging her tightly before suddenly disappearing into thin air.

"Maboroshi! MABOROSHI!", she called to her zanpakuto. She didn't want her to leave her alone again, but it was too late. Maboroshi's spirit was gone.

Her gaze lowered to the floor now, a new found hope sparking up inside of her. Toushiro was coming to save her. She wouldn't be forced to follow Aizen's plans. Everything was going to work out. She quickly looked up as the door to Stark's room was opened.

"Stark-kun! Guess what!", she exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Afraid no Stark right now miss", came an unfamiliar voice and her smile faded as she saw someone new that she hadn't seen before. He entered and bowed to her.

"Aizen-sama wishes to see you. Please follow me", the arrancar spoke.

She suddenly felt uneasy. Aizen wanted to see her? She had a bad feeling about this. But she couldn't decline this. She would be forced to go see Aizen whether she wanted to or not. She really didn't feel like being dragged somewhere at the moment so she reluctantly nodded and began following the arrancar out of the room.

Stark had arrived at his room a few minutes later, yawning as he entered. He was ready for yet another nap. Those meetings always tired him out. His gaze shifted around the room but he saw no sign of the bubbly girl. Maybe she was with Lilinette?

"Mei-chan~!", came his Fraccion's voice and that just struck him like a knife, not that one could pierce his flesh.

"Lilinette...", Stark's voice suddenly boomed, "Where is she...?".

Lilinette froze at Stark's side, surprisingly actually carrying a trey of food for Meimu. Her gaze shifted around the room and her smile faded. Where was her shinigami friend?

"I don't know", she finally answered Stark's question.

Stark close his eyes and focused on finding the young girls reitsu. There were so many around, but he knew what to look for. Look for something different and out of the ordinary. Found it. His eyes shot open. She was with Aizen. Alone.

"Stark...?", Lilinette questioned as she saw the strange look upon her Espada's face. She could tell something was wrong. And just like that, Stark disappeared. She stared towards the door that was now wide open, her eyes wide with surprise. She had never seen Stark move so quickly.

"I guess she's growing on all of us...", Lilinette whispered to herself. She too was worried for the girl. It was nice to have someone to joke around with and bug Stark with. In truth, she wanted them to stay that way. They were like a mini family, but she knew that could never happen. Not just because they were arrancar and Meimu was a shinigami, but because they were supposed to be enemies and fate would never allow it.

**~With Toushiro~**

Hitsugaya was now within the building, running through the large halls as he searched for his Third Seat. He was quite alert to everything around him and was ready to draw his blade whenever it was needed. He was there because he didn't want to lose someone so close to him, not again. He would probably do the same for Rangiku and Momo if they were the ones that had been captured by Aizen because he was so close to them. He wouldn't let them go.

He slid to a stop in front of a large stair case, his breath heavy and sweat traced his figure. It was quite odd that he hadn't gotten into a fight yet. He wasn't sure how long he had been running around for, but surely he would have ran into an enemy by now. Speak of the devil. A figure appeared in the door way at the top of the stair case and he quickly placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Trash really is stupid...", murmured the person in the door way. He was quite pale, had black hair and piercing green eyes with strange green tear like lines on his face, his mask remnants at the left side of his face.

"Get out of my way or I'll strike you down", Hitsugaya warned, narrowing his teal eyes on the new comer.

"I'm afraid I can't do that", the male spoke, beginning to make his way down the stairs, his hands in his pockets, "You can go no further, Toushiro Hitsugaya".

A growl escaped Hitsugaya's lips as he backed away from the man a few steps as he reached the bottom of the stairs. This was not going to end well.

**~With Meimu~**

Meimu now sat in a large room that had two chairs and a table in it, and a large window that seemed to look over the sands of Hueco Mundo. Her gaze was on the brown haired man who was sipping at some tea, his harsh brown eyes piercing into her life daggers.

"I'm sure Stark and Lilinette have been making your stay here quite pleasant?", Aizen suddenly asked.

Meimu nodded, "I guess so...".

"You can relax, I won't bite..", Aizen stated with a smirk.

"That's where you're wrong...", Meimu began, "You would do more than bite...".

Aizen chuckled, setting his tea on the table. His gaze went back to her, "Now we're not just here for casual conversation".

Meimu was starting to get annoyed at Aizen. He was stalling. Damn bastard! Spit it out!

"We are here to discuss your loyalty", Aizen finally finished and Meimu could have punched him right then and there but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her reacting with actions.

"I'm not following you...", Meimu stated simply, "I'm not helping you at all!".

"Now that is where _**you**_ are wrong my dear Meimu", Aizen looked towards the table between them and a small oval opened up, a blue light shining up and showing an image of Hitsugaya fighting with Ulquiorra. Hitsugaya was losing. Meimu's heart jumped at the sight, her eyes wide as she stared at her beaten and bloody Captain.

"Leave him alone...", she whispered, quickly looking at Aizen with pleading eyes, "Leave Toushiro-kun alone!".

"I'm afraid I can't do that. He is my enemy", Aizen stated, watching Meimu in amusement.

"I-I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill my Captain!", Meimu exclaimed, her gaze shifting back to the fight. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to just jump into the scene and protect him from Ulquiorra, even if she didn't have a weapon. She would do anything to protect her Captain, especially since her Captain was also the boy she loved.

"If you swear to obey me I will stop this fight and have Ulquiorra retreat, I will leave Captain Hitsugaya alive", Aizen instructed, he had her right where he wanted her. Meimu didn't want to agree to this, but watching the scene of Ulquiorra beating her Captain to a pulp was making her decision for her.

"I will!", she spoke up, looking at Aizen once more, "I will obey you, just leave Toushiro-kun alone!".

A smirk crossed Aizen's lips and he snapped his fingers. Ulquiorra suddenly stopped beating up Toushiro in the projection, but the young Captain laid on the ground in his injured state.

"Very well, Captain Hitsugaya will live as long as you listen and obey me", Aizen stated, watching as Meimu stared at the beaten figure she loved.

**~With Hitsugaya~**

The teal eyed boy lay on the ground in pain. He was bleeding quite heavily. His white locks were tainted in crimson and his attire was quite torn up. He didn't understand though when Ulquiorra suddenly stopped trying to kill him. The man stood before him, looking down on him with those cold eyes of his.

"You're lucky", Ulquiorra stated, "Be thankful your Third Seat is intelligent".

Toushiro looked up at Ulquiorra as the male turned away from him and began to walk away. Toushiro growled, slowly trying to push himself up into a sitting position, using Hyorinmaru for support.

"Where do...you think you're...going..", Toushiro coughed out, glaring at the arrancar.

Ulquiorra paused in his step, looking back at the injured boy. "Your Third Seat just gave you your life. Enjoy it while it lasts. I have no further reason to be here".

"I'm...not finished...", Toushiro stated, pushing himself up onto his feet.

Ulquiorra turned and faced him, "Don't be a fool. You can barely stand. Trash should know when to give up".

Toushiro stood there glaring at Ulquiorra but he could feel his world beginning to spin around him, his vision beginning to blur and his body was beginning to sway.

"I won't....give up...", Toushiro stated, "I won't let you abuse Meimu...".

With that said, he fell forward onto the floor, slipping away into unconsciousness.

**~With Stark~**

Stark stood outside the room Aizen and Meimu were in. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he waited intently. He couldn't hear what was going on in the room, but he knew whatever it was wouldn't be good. His gaze shifted as a familiar fourth Espada appeared at the doors to the room next to him. Ulquiorra paused for a moment, at first just staring at the doors before he turned his head and gazed at him.

"Is there something you want...Stark?", Ulquiorra questioned, narrowing his gaze on him.

"No, just waiting to take my prisoner back to her prison, that's all", Stark replied, "And you..?".

Ulquiorra's gaze shifted back to the doors, "To report in", he said simply. Before Stark could say anymore, the doors were opened and out stumbled a distraught Meimu. She seemed quite upset and at the same time, shocked. Stark was right in assuming what happened in there was not good. He reached down to pick up the female but she pushed his arms away, and instead, began walking in the direction of his room. He watched her for a moment before quietly following behind her. Something was off with her now after her visit with Aizen. It was as if all the joy and happiness had been drained from her body and left her with nothing but hate and sorrow.

"I'm ok...", she spoke out towards Stark, knowing he was wondering what was wrong, "I'm ok".

"You don't look ok to me...", Stark grumbled with a yawn.

Meimu turned back to face him, trying her best to smile, closing her eyes to try and hide the tears that she was ready to cry, "See? I'm ok!", she let out a small laugh but that was quick to turn into a whimper.

"You can talk, you know", Stark stated with an annoyed sigh, "You don't have to hide everything inside".

Meimu stood there for a moment, trying to hold back her tears, trying to hold her smile like she always did but it was too hard this time. This time the pain hurt worse than anything else before. The tears fell, her smile faded and she let out soft whimpers.

"It's...my fault..", she stated, "It's all my fault".

"What are you talking about?", Stark questioned.

"If I broke the ties with Toushiro-kun when we fought in the Living World, then he wouldn't have come here to save me and he....He wouldn't be in danger. Right now he's beaten up really bad and...", the tears came harder, "and I don't know if he's going to be ok or not...and it's all my fault".

Stark shook his head and placed a hand on hers, kneeling down to be eye level with her.

"It isn't your fault so don't beat yourself up over this. You didn't know what was going to happen so there's no reason for you to go around and blame yourself for something that isn't your fault. And didn't I tell you no more crying before...? Stop this...", Stark raised his other hand and wiped away the tears that streaked her face.

"But I could've changed this...", Meimu whimpered.

"No you couldn't. You can't change what has already happened, but you can change what will. Stop looking to the past for answers", Stark grumbled before suddenly grabbing Meimu around the waist and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Ahhh! St-Stark-kun?!", Meimu exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I didn't get my nap in since I was waiting for you...", Stark murmured as he headed back to his room using sonido.

"Stark...do you think if I help Aizen he won't kill Toushiro-kun...?", Meimu questioned.

"I don't know..", he replied as he opened the door to his room, "But for now it would be best just to do as Aizen-sama says for both your friends, and your own sake".

He lowered the female from his shoulder onto the ground before walking over to his pillows and collapsing onto them. Finally he would get his nap!

"Mei-chan~!", Lilinette exclaimed, running at the small blonde shinigami before coming to a quick halt in front of her and lifting up the trey of food she had brought earlier, "I brought you something to eat, it should still be warm".

"Ah, thanks Lili-chan", Meimu thanked her, trying her best to force a smile before taking the trey from the fraccion. She went over to the table that was in the room and set it down before taking a seat and beginning to eat. Well, she wasn't really eating, merely picking at the food and taking a bite every now and then. Her mind was on other, more important things.

**~With Aizen~**

"....Therefore he will most likely bleed to death", Ulquiorra was finishing up his report.

"Nice work, Ulquiorra. But we can't have the young Captain dying just yet", Aizen stated with a smirk, "We do need him a little longer. Bring him to a cell, fix his wounds and make sure you remove his zanpakuto from him. We don't need any accidents. You are dismissed".

Ulquiorra gave a strong bow before turning and leaving the room to complete the task that was just given.

"Ya think Snowy-kun will be nice all locked up?", Gin questioned as he suddenly appeared from the shadows of the room.

"It won't matter whether he cooperates or not, but we both know he won't want to die. After all, he has to _**save**_ Meimu", Aizen stated as he rose from his seat and stepped towards the large window.

"And what about Mei-chan? She doesn't seem to be a happy camper", Gin asked.

"She'll obey. She wants to keep her loved one alive therefore will do anything I say", Aizen looked back at his old friend, "All of the pieces are falling into place quite nicely".

"Ya, but better be careful, something might happen to crack or break those pieces", Gin stated.

**NOTE:~ Whew...Finally finished! Ok, so please review! Sorry this took me so long. I've been busy and in pain from my anime con last weekend. If you want to see slide shows of the con, go to my profile page and the links are there! Well see ya next chapter!**


	9. I’ll Protect You, Promise

**NOTE:~ Chapter 9! Woot =D Enjoy guys!**

**Who Am I To Say?**

**Chapter 9: I'll Protect You, Promise**

A low growl escaped the lips of the young Captain. How dare he have been captured. But at least he was still alive. He could work on breaking out of his prison and finding Meimu.

He didn't completely understand why he was still alive. He should've died in a pool of his own blood, but he didn't, and it had something to do with his Third Seat.

"Meimu...", he began as he lay on the bed, "What did you do...?".

Unfortunately he was still in the healing process so he couldn't move too much unless he wanted to open up a wound. But he was getting annoyed just laying there. He didn't have time to just be laying in a prison and healing. It wasn't like he had a choice though. This was the wisest thing to do at the moment. Heal up and rest.

**~With Meimu~**

She had fallen asleep at the table, and had surprisingly slept quite soundly for at least six hours now. Stark had dozed in and out of sleep since he didn't want his Fraccion waking Meimu up. The girl was lucky to get this much sleep with what she was going to happen so he wanted her to get as much sleep as she could. Who knows when her next peaceful sleep may be.

A yawn escaped the Espada's lips as he tucked his hands behind his head, closing his eyes to get some more rest. Of course that didn't happen since his Fraccion came into the room.

"Stark", she called to him, trying her best not to be too loud so she wouldn't wake Meimu, "I have a message".

Stark opened his eyes, looking towards Lilinette, "What is it?".

"It's a message from Ichimaru-sama", Lilinette replied, "He said Aizen-sama has given you permission to take Meimu to visit with her Captain as long as you're there to supervise".

That didn't sound right. Why would he let her visit her Captain? He couldn't possibly be doing this just to be nice. It didn't make any sense. None whatsoever.

"I don't like it...", Lilinette spoke once again, looking towards Meimu's resting form, "Aizen-sama is going to hurt her a lot...".

"Hm..", Stark sat up, running a hand through his hair, "Ya, but there's nothing we can do to change that...". Lilinette looked back at him and then at the ground, frowning. "They killed

Aaroniero already...", Lilinette stated.

"I know..", Stark replied before rising to his feet and walking over to Meimu, "Hey, wake up".

"Hm...Just a few more minutes...", Meimu groaned, "Ran-chan...I don't wanna do paper work again....".

Lilinette appeared at Stark's side once more, looking at the sleeping shinigami. "Ran-chan...? Who's that?".

"She's dreaming of Soul Society...", Stark replied.

"Toushiro-kun....I baked you a cake....", Meimu grumbled, "Your Birthday...eh....? mmmm...". Snoring filled the air next. Stark let out a heavy sigh as he placed a hand on Meimu's shoulder, gently shaking her awake.

"Meehhhh!!", Meimu groaned as she sat up and looked up at Stark with tired eyes, a trail of drool leading form her mouth down to her chin.

"Heheh", Lilinette laughed, "Ya drooled, Mei-chan!".

"Hm...?", Meimu blinked a few times before wiping her chin of the drool, "Why did I have to get up? I was having the best dream!!".

"We're going to see your Captain", Stark replied simply. He noticed the shock come to her features first but that was all washed over with excitement. She was glad she would be seeing her Captain today. With this knowledge now in her head, she quickly jumped to her feet.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR THEN?!", Meimu exclaimed, "TO TOUSHIRO-KUN!!". She quickly pushed Stark towards the door until he finally began walking with his own two feet. She didn't seem to suspect anything. Didn't it seem suspicious to her? Or was she really just that anxious to see her Captain?

Walking down the white halls was not so quiet as Meimu began to hum a little tune which echoed through out the empty halls. This was probably the happiest they had seen her since she had arrived in Los Noches. It was good to see a real smile on her face. But Stark had a feeling that smile wasn't going to last for too long. He was taking his sweet old time bringing her to her Captains cell because he really didn't want to rush her to the injured scene that awaited them.

"So were you and your Captain really close?", Lilinette questioned Meimu, interrupting her humming.

"Hm..Well we were as close as friends could get", Meimu replied, "We had a lot of laughs, especially on his Birthday. Ran-chan, Momo-chan, and myself would plan a big party for him every year since we've known each other and we'd always get scolded for it by him saying '_A Captain doesn't need to celebrate his Birthday. I have work to do!_'. But in the end he always joined in the fun...and smiled to...Everyone was there to, Even the grouchy Captains like Kenny-kun and Byakuya-kun. Everyone was happy, even if they didn't smile...at Toushiro-kun's last Birthday...Even Aizen and Gin-san were there...Everyone had a good time and...I wanna keep that thought of Aizen and Gin-san, and Tousen-san too. Keep the memory of when we weren't fighting a pointless war...".

"Aizen-sama, Gin-sama, and Tousen-sama...were they nice as Captains?", Lilinette asked.

"Aizen-sama was...he was really good. Gin-san was on the weird side, but always good to laugh with, and Tousen-san...well he was one of the Captain's that saw me as an annoyance", Meimu replied with a giggle, "It was fun back then. Back when everyone didn't have to fight like this...".

"Mei-chan....your Captain, Toushiro-_kun_, When is his Birthday?", Lilinette asked out of curiosity.

"December 20th...It's close again but...I don't think I'll see him on his Birthday", she replied with a soft yet sad smile, "But that's ok...that's why I'm going to tell him everything today...", her gaze lifted to Stark, "Stark-kun, may I have just a moment alone with Toushiro-kun. I promise I won't do anything bad".

Stark looked over his shoulder at the blonde, inspecting her expression for a moment before sighing, "Fine...I guess...".

"Thank you, Stark-kun", Meimu replied.

As they arrived at Toushiro's cell, Stark opened it up and let Meimu inside.

"Five minutes alone", Stark stated, receiving a nod from Meimu as she entered the rather dimly lit room.

Her gaze fell on the form in the bed, holding her smile as she approached it, approached her Captain. She stopped for a moment and bowed to him.

"Toushiro-kun, I'm glad you're ok", Meimu stated as she rose from her bow. Toushiro couldn't believe his eyes. The person he had been searching for was now in the same room as him. She was now talking to him. But how?

"Aizen-sama gave me permission to see you today", Meimu replied as she pulled up a chair next to the bed, "I'm really glad you're ok. How are you feeling?".

"Meimu...", Toushiro choked out, feeling as if he was going to cry. But he wouldn't. He couldn't cry. Not there, not in front of her. Despite the pain, he sat up and pulled her into a tight hug, holding her close to him. He didn't want to let go.

"Why did you come, Toushiro-kun?", Meimu asked as she returned her Captains embrace, "You are supposed to protect Seireitei and the Living World".

"I couldn't just abandon you..", Toushiro stated, reluctantly pulling away, "Friends don't abandon each other".

"Thank you...", she sniffled slightly, "Ahh...when I was walking here...I told myself not to cry...Silly little tears". She let out a soft laugh as she wiped away the small droplets of liquid from her face.

"Let's get out of here....Find Hyorinmaru and we can escape", Toushiro stated as he moved himself to sit at the edge of the bed. As he noticed the smile fade from Meimu's lips, a questionable look appeared on his features. "Meimu...?".

"I'm sorry, Toushiro-kun...But I can't do that", she replied, "It's my duty to protect those precious to me and also to protect Seireitei and the world of the living, so I can't escape...".

"What are you talking about...?", Toushiro questioned. Had Aizen brain washed her?! That bastard!

"Toushiro-kun...I really like you...I mean...I love you", a smile appeared on her features as more tears began to fall, "and I don't want you to get hurt. So it's best you're in here where it's safe for now. I know Mr. Strawberry is here with the others and they will get you out of here".

"What do you mean? Meimu, as your Captain I order you to stop this foolishness and we escape together!", Toushiro said firmly.

"I'm sorry...But that's one order I can't follow...Toushiro-kun...I love you, and it's because I love you that I'll protect you. I promise. Everything will be better after this. You can celebrate another birthday with Ran-chan and Momo-chan...and everyone else in Seireitei...", Meimu got to her feet and looked down at Toushiro, trying her hardest to smile through the tears, "I had lots of fun being your Third Seat. Thank you very much for this opportunity....Goodbye, Captain Hitsugaya". With that, she walked towards the door, leaving Toushiro alone to his thoughts.

This couldn't really be happening, could it? He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was willingly going to help Aizen. He had to of brain washed her.

"Meimu!", he quickly called after her before she closed the door, "What are you doing? Why are you helping Aizen?!".

Meimu paused at the door, looking back at him, "It's all going to get better, I promise". With that, she closed the door. She quietly walked passed Stark and Lilinette, who had been in the hall listening the entire time. The two watched her walk by, noticing the sad smile, as well as the tears that rested on her features. Seems Meimu was smarter than she looked and had already had some sort of plan to go against Aizen. Well, either that or she was just trying to put her Captain at ease. Whichever it was they didn't know, but they knew it hurt her to tell her Captain those things, and by the way she had been talking to him, it almost sounded like she wasn't going to be around anymore.

Toushiro couldn't believe his ears. Right then and there his Third Seat had resigned and further more, was following Aizen and claiming she was doing it to protect those precious to her as well as Soul Society and the World of the Living. He couldn't believe it. Aizen had to of brain washed her in some way. After all, Meimu wouldn't be foolish enough to try and take on Aizen by herself, right? She was definitely smarter than that! The memories of the time they had spent together came flooding back as he laid back on the bed.

She was so childish. Everyone looked down upon her and didn't believe in her, yet she continued to smile. She continued to be happy and despite anyone's doubt or judgement upon her she still saw them as a friend and she wanted to protect them all. But those words she had spoke to him. Those three little words are what baffled him the most. _**"I love you"**_. If she had only stayed longer. If she had only let him speak. What would he have said? Did he love her to? Was that this strange feeling? He was confused and unsure now of everything that was going on. His head was clouded with questions and his heart ached just thinking that he may never see Meimu again.

Just that thought, and that thought alone was enough to make a few tears fall from his eyes. "It's weak...", he whispered, "It's weak to cry....A Captain doesn't cry...". He told himself that, yet the tears still slowly streaked his face. He hadn't realized until now just how precious Meimu truly was to him.

**~With Stark, Lilinette&Meimu~**

The group was silent the whole way back to Stark's room. Silent questions and worry lingered in the air around the three but still no one spoke. The groups gaze fell on the figure that had been awaiting them outside of Stark's room.

"Tousen-san...", Meimu blinked in confusion at the blind man.

"Meimu, you are no longer under the care of Stark. You have been given your own room where you will stay and meals will be brought to you. I am to take you there", Tousen stated as he turned from the group, "Come".

This was it then? She wouldn't see Stark or Lilinette until the battle. She would be confined alone away from everyone else. But she did not frown. She simply faced the two with her usual smile, no more tears on her face as she waved to them.

"Ah, it was really good to have met you two! Stark-kun! Lili-chan! Please take care and thank you very much!", with this, she bowed to the two, "Maybe after the fighting, we can play some more..? Good bye!!". She quickly turned and followed Tousen. She knew there would be no '_after the war_', not for her anyway.

Stark and Lilinette watched as Tousen led Meimu away from them. The last time they would see each other and she had to say something like that. When the two disappeared around a corner, Stark merely turned and walked into his room, collapsing onto his bed of pillows. Lilinette stood there for a moment longer, thinking over Meimu's words before following her Espada into his room.

"Stark...", Lilinette began, "There isn't going to be an _**after the war**_, is there?".

"It's strange how one soul can effect so many...", Stark murmured, ignoring Lilinette's question, "and it makes me question what I'm doing in all this...".

"Stark...?", Lilinette began as she took a seat on the pillows next to him.

"Hm...?", Stark murmured as he closed his eyes.

"Mei-chan....Why does she have to be sent to her own room now? We were doing a good job watching over her, right? So why...was she sent away...?", Lilinette asked, sadness clear in her voice. Stark opened his eyes in surprise. For the first time his fraccion sounded sad, sounded worry, sounded like she cared for the young shinigami.

"I don't know Lilinette", Stark began, "But...Whatever reason...it can't be good".

**~With Meimu~**

"So Tousen-san, why do I get my room all of the sudden?", Meimu asked as she cheerfully skipped behind him. He seemed to ignore her question. "Hello...? Tousen-san..? Have you gone deaf too?", she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"It is what Aizen-sama wants", Tousen replied simply.

"Ah..? Guess I should be thankful then, hm? I get my own private room with nobody else, eh? Hehehe", she gave off a giggle even though she wasn't happy that she was receiving her own room. Aizen wanted her alone. Aizen didn't want her around anyone else anymore and that was why he had given permission for her to see Toushiro today. A final goodbye to her young Captain before she was sent to be alone. She wasn't sure if she should be thankful or angry. "Oh...Tousen-san...are you any good at tag...?", Meimu finally called to the blind man.

"Such a childish game is injustice. I don't have time for such pointless things", Tousen replied simply.

"Aww, that's disappointing! I wanted to play a game before you locked me away!!", Meimu whined, "Where's Gin-san? He's much more fun!".

"He's attending to other matters. Now be quiet. There is no need for you to speak", Tousen stated to her.

"No need to speak...? Aww, see you're mean too, Tousen-san!!", Meimu giggled at this, "But that's ok. I know how you feel about me anyway, so it's fine. But no matter how mean you are, I'll still smile at you, even if you can't see it, at least you know it now. I'll always be smiling at those who don't believe in me. Those who hate me. Those who under-estimate me".

Tousen paused for a moment in his step at her words. She would still smile in the face of her enemy? He would believe that when he could see it, which would be never. Her foolish words would not twist his justice. This was one person that soul would not effect. He continued forward with her following behind, still skipping away.

The rest of the walk was pleasantly quiet, for Tousen anyway. Meimu didn't like the silence, not in this place anyway. Silence in these white halls just made things seem creepy. Tousen came to a halt in front of a door that had various strange locks on it. He raised his hand and chanted something quietly and as he chanted, the locks began to unlock, one by one that 'click' would signify a lock being opened until the last one sounded. The door opened and Tousen stepped aside.

"This is your room", Tousen stated.

Meimu gazed into the room, looking at how oddly high classed it looked. What? Was this a place where they kept '_noble prisoners_'. The room was quite large with a couple small barred windows that over looked the desert. It had a large Queen size bed and a simple couch and table she could eat at. But besides how elegant the room looked, it was still that boring white color. She entered the room and looked around. It was quite bright in there, surprisingly.

"Someone will bring you a meal in an hour", Tousen stated before the door shut behind her. She could hear the locks clicking shut and sealing her within this elegant chamber. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she walked over to the bed and took a seat.

"Aww, the least they could've done was give me a room mate or something....", Meimu whined, "This is boring...". Her smile faded as thoughts came rushing to mind about what she said to Toushiro. "I'm sorry...Toushiro-kun. But it had to be said...because I might not make it out of here alive so...I had to tell you then..", she whispered to herself.

She already had a plan. A plan to make everything better. To protect everyone, and it would most likely cost her, her own life but she didn't mind. As long as she could protect the people close to her and spare them from this war, then she would die with no regrets. Not anymore, anyway. She told Toushiro her feelings so there was nothing left to regret. With no regrets she would accept death when the time came.

**END:~ Sorry this chapters kinda short...! Please review and thanks for reading!!**


	10. I’ll Save You

**NOTE:~ Chapter 10! Woot! Enjoy guys~!**

**Who Am I To Say?**

**Chapter 10: I'll Save You**

An entire week since he had last seen Meimu. He wondered if she was ok. His injuries weren't as bad as they had been. In fact, he was almost healed 100%. He seemed to heal faster than usual, and he wasn't sure why but he really didn't care. He had to break out of this prison of his and find Meimu. Aizen was brain washing her, he had to of been, and he had to stop it. He had to save her. First things first. Finding a way out of this cell and finding his zanpakuto.

He couldn't wait for Ichigo and the others. He had to make his move now before it was too late. He would attempt at his next meal. He would attack the arrancar that normally brought him food and knock him out. But now was the set up. He used what materials he had in the room to make it look like he was laying in the bed, hidden under the covers while the real him hid in a corner behind the door. Now he would wait. They never had specific times when they came and fed him, so it was always a mystery, so he wasn't sure how long he would be waiting.

**~With Orihime~**

Orihime sat in her room, her hands clasped together as she prayed. She was praying for her friends safety. She was praying for Hitsugaya's safe recovery. And she was praying for Meimu. She hadn't seen the girl in a while, and she missed her. She missed the cheerful girl.

"I know she's ok...", she whispered to herself, "But I don't know for how long. Please, don't let anything happen to her. She's just a kid...". Her faint prayers were interrupted though as the door to her room was opened up and in peered Lolly and Menoly. The girls had erie smiles on their faces as they stared at her.

"Can Hime-chan play..?", laughed Lolly.

"Aw look, she was praying", laughed Menoly as they entered the room, approaching the scared human. She should be scared. They had the intent on killing her.

"Who ya praying for? Your boyfriend?", laughed Lolly, "He's dead".

"N-No...", Orihime replied, averting her gaze from Lolly and Menoly.

"No..?", Lolly questioned before snatching Orihime's hair in her hand, pulling the girl down onto the floor, "If you're praying for that Captain in the prison, don't. He will be dead soon, just like the rest of them".

"Let's make her cry", laughed Menoly.

"Good idea. Show us how ugly you are when you cry, Hime-chan!", laughed Lolly as the two began to kick the female.

**~In Seireitei~**

Shunsui and Ukitake were now sitting together and discussing some things over a cup of tea. Seireitei was in a bit of a panic with the current situation, but the two still found the time to sit and talk.

"What do you think about all this?", Shunsui asked his friend.

"I'm not quite sure what to think..", Ukitake replied, sipping at his tea, "It's hard to think about it".

"I understand that. You're close to her", Shunsui stated, "It's only natural".

"There's another way we could do all of this...", Ukitake stated with a sigh.

"I know, but the Captain Commander wants to sacrifice as little men as possible...", Shunsui replied, taking a sip of his tea.

"That doesn't make it alright. She doesn't even know about any of this...she doesn't know she's going to be our sacrifice...", Ukitake replied, looking up at Shunsui, "She's oblivious".

"Maybe it's for the best. If she knew, what do you think she would do? I think she would run away", Shunsui took another sip of his tea.

"So you're saying it's ok that she's our sacrifice?", Ukitake questioned, raising a brow.

"You know that's not what I meant", Shunsui answered, "It may not be right but we can't change his decision, and this way Aizen and his army get wiped out. No one innocent has to get hurt".

"Meimu does", Ukitake replied, a hint of anger in his voice, "She's just a kid. She's oblivious to everything. She doesn't even know what she is".

Shunsui was silent now as they drank their tea in silence for a moment. Neither liked the idea of sacrificing Meimu, but they couldn't change it. They both had their own opinions on the matter though. Maybe this was for the best. At least this way no one could use Meimu, but on the other hand she would have her life cut short.

"I know she's like a daughter to you, and if it helps, I've grown quite fond of her myself. Everyone has, even if they won't admit it. I actually heard Kenpachi mutter something about how the '_brat_' better be alright or he'll kick her ass himself", Shunsui was trying to cheer Ukitake up, but it didn't seem to be working.

"I know you're trying Shunsui, but I'm not in the mood...", Ukitake replied, now coughing slightly. He wanted to cry, really he did. But he wouldn't. He had to be strong.

Shunsui let out a soft sigh, drinking the last of his tea, "Well the four left already. It'll take them a bit to get into Los Noches, but they're going there none the less. All we can do is get ready for our part".

**~With Meimu~**

Meimu had arranged that earlier on in the week she would have tea brought to her room at a certain time in the afternoon. It was just to represent when she always had afternoon tea with Ukitake. She wondered if he was doing alright since he was sick. She wondered if he thought of her. They may not have been related but he was still her father and she missed him. She missed all of Seireitei.

"I hope everyone's doing alright", she stated with a giggle as she sipped at her tea, "And I hope Ichigo and the others get out safely...". She felt sad, but even if she felt sad, she still smiled. She didn't like the fact that she was never going to see anyone again but it couldn't be helped. She would be fine.

"Mmm...", she smiled as she drank her tea, "Just like when I had tea with Ukitake-kun. Just...it's a bit bitter than his...". She sighed, pouring herself another cup. Having tea alone wasn't as much fun since she couldn't have a conversation with anyone, and talking to herself was boring. Oh well. It couldn't be helped.

**~With Toushiro~**

It had been a few hours now since he had set up his trap and had been in wait. He didn't like just sitting there and waiting. It annoyed him. He had to get moving soon. When the door finally opened, his heart began to pound in his chest as his adrenalin began pumping. The arrancar rolled the cart of food into the middle of the room. He stepped around the cart, walking towards, what he thought was a sleeping Hitsugaya.

Toushiro leaped from his hiding placed, pushing the cart of food into the arrancar, knocking him to the ground before beginning to use a binding kido so he couldn't move around.

"HE-", the arrancar had tried calling for help, but Toushiro merely knocked him out with ease. He turned towards the door. Finally he was free. He was quick to leave, cautiously walking the halls. All he had to defend himself was some kido and his own body strength. He definitely had to locate Hyorinmaru fast. Luckily enough that he had a strong connection with his zanpakuto so it was easy to locate. The trouble was getting to it, and then retrieving it.

He cautiously wandered the halls, being careful around every corner and always looking behind him just to be safe. He didn't need someone sneaking up on him. He could sense some fighting activity occurring beyond these walls between Ichigo and one of the arrancar. He wished him the best of luck, but he wasn't concerned with him.

'_These halls all look the same...it's hard to decide where to go and where not to. What makes it worse is I can barely defend myself..._', his thoughts were cut short as he felt a sudden presence appear behind him. His head quickly snapped to the side, looking back at the person that was standing behind him. It was the man he had seen with Meimu the other day. He quickly jumped away from him, now standing a few feet away from the man. This was not good. This man was strong, from what he could sense, and he had been taking care of Meimu so he must have been strong.

"Relax", Stark spoke, rubbing his forehead, "Just come quietly. I don't want to hurt a defenseless man...".

"I'm not going with you", Toushiro stated, taking a step away from him.

Stark groaned, shaking his head, "You want to see Meimu, right?". When Toushiro heard that, he froze. Would this man really take him to see Meimu? Could he trust this man?

"How can I trust you?", Toushiro questioned, narrowing his gaze on the man.

Stark sighed, pulling Hyorinmaru out from behind his back and tossing it to Toushiro. He knew he was going to feel like crap for this. He had orders. Those orders involved destroying Toushiro. He wasn't sure if he could do it. But he knew he wouldn't have been able to if the male was completely defenseless. "Now come on", he turned and began leading Toushiro somewhere, leaving him with the thought that he was there to help him when really, he was there to kill him.

Toushiro pulled Hyorinmaru onto his back and followed after Stark. He made sure to stay a few feet behind the man since he didn't trust him entirely, but if he was leading him to Meimu, he wondered why. Why was he leading him there?

"Why are you helping me...?", he questioned, narrowing his gaze on Stark's back.

"Because I like Meimu...", Stark replied, "She's a nice girl. She deserves better...". He hated lying.

"How do you know her..?", Toushiro questioned further.

"I had to look after her when she first came to Los Noches. She's strange, and quite friendly...", Stark answered.

The two fell silent now as they walked. Toushiro was slightly more relaxed around Stark. There was just something about this man that seemed friendly, that seemed trust worthy.

The two had been walking in silence now for what seemed like ages. Both were thinking about what was going to happen, and both had very different ideas as to what was going to happen. Stark was having a conflict with himself. He was confused. He had his orders. Kill Toushiro. But when the face of Meimu came to mind, he found it hard to focus on his orders. The girl loved Toushiro. She wanted him to live through this. Could he shatter that? Could he destroy what she was trying to protect?

"How much further?", Toushiro questioned, now getting suspicious. They had been walking around for far too long. Surely they were nearing the location now, right?

An annoyed sigh emerged from the Primera Espada's lips as he came to a stop. He turned back towards him. "The truth is, I'm not here to help you", Stark began, "I have orders to kill you".

As Toushiro heard this, he placed a hand on Hyorinmaru, narrowing his teal eyes on Stark. So he was just leading him around for no reason. This bastard. Lying bastard! "So why haven't you attacked me yet?", Toushiro questioned.

"Because I can't...", Stark stated, shaking his head, "Really. I just wanna go back and enjoy a nice nap...".

Was he for real? "What do you mean you can't?", Toushiro questioned further.

"Meimu", Stark replied simply, "It's amazing how she can effect other people...even someone such as the Primera Espada...".

Toushiro's breathing was suddenly caught in his chest. Not only had he been following an Espada, but the first?! This was not good.

"You're lucky..", Stark looked over at him, "She cares for you. She just wants you to be safe". He placed a hand on his head, knowing he was going to regret this. "Follow this hall and turn right on the next and follow that all the way through. That's the way out of Los Noches. Once out of here, go back to where you belong".

Toushiro couldn't believe his ears. Was this guy serious? He was going to let him just walk out of Los Noches? But he couldn't leave. He wouldn't leave. He relaxed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from the Espada. "I can't do that...", he stated simply.

Stark stared at the boy for a moment before sighing in annoyance, "Don't try and be a hero...heros always die...".

"I'm not trying to be a hero", Toushiro was quick to speak up, "I just can't live with myself if I abandon Meimu. I've come this far. I can't back down now. If Aizen wants to use Meimu for whatever he has planned, he has to go through me first".

Stark shook his head, walking towards the boy, "Are all shinigami brainless...?", he asked, mainly to himself. He placed a hand on top of Toushiro's head, leaning down to his level. "You're a good man. Good intentions. But if you stay here, I will have to kill you. So leave. You can't change Meimu's fate even if you wanted to. She's made her mind up".

"She only made her mind up because Aizen brain washed her!", he growled, pulling away from Stark.

"No", Stark stood back up straight, "She made her decision on her own. I was with her most of the time. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt anymore. She wants this war to end before it even begins. I don't know what she's got planned....but I don't think I want to get in the way of it...she's strong...just trust her...".

"Trust her? What, and let her kill herself?!", Toushiro questioned, shaking his head, "I can't just sit back knowing I will never see her again".

"You don't have a choice. Either leave now, or I'll kill you", Stark really was getting annoyed now. He wanted Toushiro to just leave. He didn't want to kill him. He didn't want to upset Meimu. But somehow he knew Toushiro wasn't going to leave. Somehow he knew he would have to kill him. He would have to upset Meimu.

**~With Meimu~**

An arrancar had come and taken away the dirty dishes after she had finished her tea. She was now just sitting on the bed and starring out the window at the moon. Somehow she found herself thinking of Toushiro. She knew he was ok because she could sense him. She was happy. He would be safe after all was said and done. He could go back and live again in Seireitei. He could share more birthdays. He could have more memorable times. Even if she wasn't going to be in those memories, at least he would make some happy ones. She was sure of it.

"Every time I remember in the calm midnight  
From you I have parted without any word  
Good night in peace, see you in my dreams tonight  
Good night with joy, see you in my dreams tonight

Every time I remember under the bright stars  
From you I have parted without an embrace  
Good night in peace, see you in your dreams tonight  
Good night with joy, see you in your dreams tonight

Every time I remember in the lonely snowy night  
From you I have parted without a promise  
Good night my love, see you sometime somewhere  
And I will surely tell you that I love you so....", she hummed the remainder of the tune, smiling at the moon. She wrapped her arms around herself, swaying back and fourth slightly.

"I hope you find love...Toushiro. I hope you find love and you hold onto it", she stated out loud, "Don't let it go...".

Suddenly her smile faded. Her skin became pale and her mouth was dry. She could no longer sense Toushiro. Her heart suddenly sank. No. He couldn't be. Aizen promised Toushiro wouldn't die! He couldn't be!

She shook her head, "No, I-I'm just tired...that's all..", she tried to locate that familiar reitsu with no luck. Tears came to her eyes. "Why can't I find him...?!", she was now in a panic, her heart ached. Why did it hurt?

Toushiro's reitsu was gone. Just in an instant it vanished. How could it just disappear like that?! He had to still be alive! He wasn't dead...he wasn't dead. Right?

**NOTE:~ MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Is Toushiro dead? I wonder o.O Well you'll find out soon enough. Cause I'm evil like that. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	11. The Choices We Make

**NOTE:~ Here's the next chapter guys. Enjoy!**

**Who Am I To Say?**

**Chapter 11: The Choices We Make**

She stared at Tousen in disbelief. She felt sick, she felt woozy. No. He must have been lying.

"He can't be...", she whispered, shaking her head as tears came to her eyes.

"He is. Toushiro was killed trying to escape Las Noches", Tousen stated.

Meimu slipped down to her knees, breaking down in front of Tousen. She didn't care. This pain in her heart tore into her like a dagger stabbing through her. She couldn't believe this. Toushiro was really dead. He was gone.

"I expect you to eat before I come back", Tousen stated, not caring that she was crying as he turned and left her, leaving the cart of food he had also brought for her in the room with her.

She began to hit the floor with her fist, cursing everything. Cursing herself.

"I couldn't protect him...I promised...and I couldn't protect him...", she whimpered out through her sorrow. Things didn't have to be like this. Things shouldn't be like this. She lifted her head, glaring at the door through her tears, "Aizen...you broke your promise...and I'm going to kill you...!".

**~With Stark~**

He was now back in his room, just sitting there. He couldn't sleep. Not now, not anymore. He merely stared into the white abyss of the ceiling in his room. He couldn't believe what he had done. But it had to be this way. In the end, Meimu had to be saved. He thought back to that moment. That moment in the hall with Toushiro.

"_I'm not abandoning Meimu! Stop telling me to leave! I can't leave her! If I leave her...If I leave her she has nothing. She has no one. Everyone in her life that has ever given a damn about her is dead! I have to help her! I have to save her! I have to let her know she has me! I can't just leave her with nothing. I can't let her die alone! I CAN'T!", Toushiro exclaimed as he stared at Stark, "But I don't expect you to understand that...". The boy really did care about Meimu. He wasn't going to let her be alone._

"_I understand it", Stark stated, "But I also understand that she wants you to be safe. She wants you away from here. By being here you're hurting her. Go home, shinigami"._

"_You don't understand...You really don't", Toushiro stated, "I didn't even get the chance...the chance to tell her I love her...She always tried to help me, to make me happy. I want to make her happy for a change! I want to let her know she means more to me than my own life! If you don't let me do this then I'll bring you down too!"._

"_You're leaving here. That's final", Stark stated._

"_Fine", Toushiro raised Hyorinmaru, ready to strike when Stark suddenly appeared behind him._

"_You're unbelievable...", Stark murmured, about to strike him down._

Stark looked over as his fraccion entered the room. She wasn't happy. She looked depressed. Lilinette walked over and took a seat on the pillows next to him, her gaze now on the floor.

"Did you really do it...?", she asked. Stark was silent. "You hurt her...", Lilinette stated, "When Tousen-sama told her...she was crying...I heard her...". Stark was still silent.

The female looked towards him, now a look of anger on her features, "Don't you care?! Meimu was our friend, right?! Say something!".

"She's just another shinigami...", Stark murmured.

"No she isn't!", Lilinette slapped him across the face with actual force, not playfully like she always had. It actually hurt, and it stunned Stark. "She isn't like the rest! She's different! I don't care that she's a shinigami and I'm an arrancar. We're friends! We're family! You hurt her! You destroyed something she wanted to protect! You destroyed it!", Lilinette was now actually crying as she began pounding her fists into Stark's chest.

Stark just laid there and watched his fraccion. Did she really care for Meimu that much? This was the first time he had seen her cry like this, had seen her sad or angry like this.

"Lilinette...", he finally spoke, "Go away...please...". Her gaze lifted to his face as he said that.

"Y-You're a jerk..! STARK!", she quickly got to her feet and ran from the room, leaving Stark alone once more.

**~With Meimu~**

Meimu now sat all curled up to herself in a corner of the room. The food was untouched and stayed right where Tousen had left the cart. She was still crying, crying angry tears as well as sorrow filled ones. She would follow through with her plans. She would kill Aizen, no matter what. Fate dealt her a horrible hand but she still held some cards up her sleeves. She wouldn't give up. She would do this for Toushiro. She would destroy Aizen. She would do it for him.

Tousen entered the room about two hours after he had left, noticing the food had gone untouched because the cart hadn't been moved. He turned his head in her direction sitting in the corner.

"Sulking in a corner is pointless", Tousen stated, "It will not bring him back".

Meimu sat there, ignoring Tousen. She didn't care what he had to say. His words didn't matter to her.

"Fine. If you don't want to eat then you don't have to. But you will lose your strength", with that, Tousen pulled the cart from the room, the door closing and locking once more. Meimu closed her eyes, focusing on all the memories she had with Toushiro. Remembering the first time she met him.

"_I can't believe it's finally happened!", giggled a younger Meimu, jumping up and down, "I've only been in the academy 5 months and I already graduated! AND I'm a third seat! WAHOO!!". _

_Being overly excited for something that seemed so simple to her was natural. Many thought she was a blessing, a lucky child. But she was far from that, but only a select few Captains knew of this. Knew of what she was. Even she did not know._

"_I wonder what my Captain's like...What do ya think Maboroshi-chan?!", she looked at her zanpakuto at her side, hearing its silent words, "I think so to! I think he'll be fun! Toushiro Hitsugaya is his name, but that's so long....I think I'll just call him Toushiro-kun, easier". She giggled as she made her way through Seireitei. She was going out to dinner with a few Captains and their Vice-Captains as a congratulations as well as to welcome a new prodigy to the ranks. No other Third Seat or lower was attending. Just herself._

"_I've never actually met Toushiro-kun before, but I've seen him around. I've heard he's a workaholic", she giggled once more, "Oh well, I'll lighten him up! You can't work all the time or else it's no fun!"._

_She turned the corner, arriving at the building the dinner was being held and seeing a few men standing outside wearing Captains jackets. She was in the right place. She recognized one in particular, the one Captain she had met and known for a few years now._

"_UKITAKE-KUN!", she exclaimed as she ran at the man, glomping him to the ground. She sat up on him, smiling. "How are you Ukitake-kun?!"._

"_Hehe, just fine", he replied, regaining himself from the sudden attack, "How about yourself, Mei-chan?"._

"_I'm fine!", she stated, "Very excited!"._

"_Oh, so this is our prodigy Third Seat?", came a voice and Meimu looked back at the two other Captains Ukitake had been talking with._

"_Yep!", she replied, grinning at them, "Meimu Jitsuzai!"._

"_Well it is nice to meet you Mei-chan, but I think you should get off of Captain Ukitake now", the one man with glasses stated._

"_Oh, right!", laughed Meimu, quickly rising from Ukitake and helping him to his feet._

"_Thank you", he thanked her, "Ah, Meimu, this is Captain Shunsui of the Eighth Division and Captain Aizen of the Fifth Division"._

"_Oh, it's nice to meet you Shunsui-kun, Aizen-kun!", Meimu said, looking around now, "Where is everyone else?"._

"_They're inside already", Ukitake replied, "We were just arriving ourselves. You can head in if you'd like. Captain Shunsui, Captain Aizen, and myself have something to talk about"._

"_Okey dokey! See you inside!", with that, the girl rushed into the large building, bursting through the doors in pure joy. Her gaze shifted around at everyone in the room as they all now stared at her. She smiled, waving at them, "Hello everyone, I'm Meimu Jitsuzai!"._

_Everyone stared in disbelief. They had expected a prodigy, but not one so young like her. Quite the bubbly character as well._

"_Welcome Miss Jitsuzai", the Captain-Commander welcomed her, "You may mingle for a bit before the meal actually begins". She gave a nod to the old man before looking around the room. She was looking for someone in particular. A certain white haired boy. She spotted him talking with his vice-captain and the vice-captain of the fifth division. She was quick to head over to them._

"_Hello Toushiro-kun!", she greeted her new Captain, "I'm Meimu Jitsuzai, your new Third Seat". He looked at her, already annoyed. She didn't acknowledge his rank just like Momo._

"_It's __**Captain**__**Hitsugaya**__", he stated, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Aw, she's adorable!", Rangiku exclaimed, suddenly pulling Meimu into a hug and practically suffocating her with her over sized boobs. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, the vice-captain of the Tenth Division", she introduced herself as she pulled away from the hug._

"_Nice to meet you, Ran-chan!", she looked towards the fifth division vice-captain now._

"_I'm Momo Hinamori, vice-captain of the fifth division. It is very nice to meet you, Jitsuzai-chan", Momo held out her hand for her to shake it._

"_Hello Momo-chan!", Meimu greeted her, ignoring the hand she was to shake, instead pulling the female into a hug, "I'm glad there are a lot of nice people! I hope I don't get anyone annoyed at me", she stated with a giggle, "Tends to happen a lot"._

"_Annoyed?!", Rangiku questioned, "Who could get annoyed at you. You're adorable!"._

_The chatter soon died down as everyone now took their seats, the dinner beginning to welcome the new prodigy. A lot of questions were directed at Meimu once everyone began to eat, and a lot of them she found were hard to answer. Quite overwhelming as well._

"_How did you get such a power at a young age and graduate so quickly?", questioned the Captain of the second division, Soi Fon._

"_Uhm...I don't-", she was interrupted as another question was thrown at her._

"_Do you think you could demonstrate for us?", questioned the Captain of the seventh division, Sajin Komamura._

"_Sorry but I-", once more, another interruption._

"_What do you think of yourself and your title as a prodigy?", questioned the Captain of the fourth division, Unohana Retsu._

"_I uhm...I-I'm sorry...please excuse me", too many questions and they were all giving her a head ache. She was quick to stand up and leave the building. She needed air. _

_She let out a sigh, placing a hand on her head now as she stood outside. By now it was night time._

"_Whew, I didn't think it would be like an interview...", she murmured to herself before looking towards the sky, smiling, "But it is nice to have so many people curious about me"._

_Meimu now sat on the roof of the building, losing track of time as she stared at the stars and the moon in the sky. It had now been about an hour since she had exited the building._

"_There you are...", came a familiar voice, which broke her from her focus on the sky and she looked over to see her Captain. She smiled at him._

"_Hello Toushiro-kun!", she greeted him, "Nice night, hm?"._

"_It's __**Captain Hitsugaya**__", he corrected her as he walked over, now standing next to her and looking towards the sky, "Why didn't you come back inside?"._

"_Oh, right!", she slapped herself, "I'm sorry, I got distracted with the stars"._

_He glanced down at her and then looked back at the sky, "It is rude to walk out of a room full of Captains, especially if the occasion was made specifically for you..."._

"_Aww, I said I was sorry!!", she waved her hands in the air, "I'm just not used to all those questions. I like attention, just not that kind!". She sighed, looking at the ground now. "Does this mean they're rethinking me for a third seat...?"._

"_The decision of whether you become my third seat or not rests with me", Toushiro replied, his gaze still on the sky, "It depends if I think you're qualified for my division"._

"_Oh....Does that mean I'm out then, Toushiro-kun?", she asked, looking up at him. Silence filled the air at her question. "Oh...", she looked away again, "Well oh well. I guess it was fun for a few minutes anyway", she giggled, shrugging it off as she thought she lost the position._

"_What do you mean?", Toushiro questioned._

"_Well I take your silence as a no", she replied, "But it really doesn't matter to me whether I'm a third seat or not. I can just be any other shinigami. I don't think I'm special, and I don't want to be so I'm fine with being an ordinary shinigami. Rank doesn't matter, as long as I get to keep my promises I made, I'm ok with just being ordinary". She looked back towards the stars with a smile. Toushiro stared at her for a moment, surprised by her words. Most shinigami would kill to have a position in a rank such as a third seat, but she didn't care? How odd._

"_Well I didn't give an answer...", Toushiro stated, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, "You can't take silence as an answer"._

_Meimu looked back at him, "Well you're going to say no anyway, so why not?"._

"_I didn't say no, did I?", he questioned._

"_No, but you haven't said yes either, Toushiro-kun!", with this, she giggled._

"_You're my Third Seat...", Toushiro said after a moment of silence. Meimu blinked at this, "Really?"._

"_I don't joke around", Toushiro stated. With this, Toushiro suddenly found himself on his back with Meimu on top of him, hugging him with joy._

"_Aww thanks Toushiro-kun! I promise I'll be the best Third Seat you'll ever have!!", she exclaimed._

"_That's __**Captain Hitsugaya**__!", he growled, now trying to sit up, "And get off. You don't hug your Captain!"._

"_But Ukitake-kun lets me do it!!", she whined, still holding onto him._

"_That would be Captain Ukitake, and you shouldn't!", Toushiro stated, still trying to pry away from her hugging._

"_Aww, you're such a meanie, Toushiro-kun!", she giggled, holding him even tighter. He was happy. Even though he would never admit it, he was actually happy she was his Third Seat. He was happy he had choosen her. Who knows what would have happened if he had turned her away..._

**~With Stark~**

Stark stared at the ceiling, now wondering if he did the right thing. Back in that hallway, did he make the right decision?

_As Stark went to strike, Toushiro suddenly turned, blocking his blade with his own. He glared at him, glared right into his eyes._

"_Meimu is foolish...to think she had a friend in you...", Toushiro stated, pushing off of Stark and jumping back a bit. Those words actually struck Stark. He was being a friend now, wasn't he? He was going against orders and trying to get Toushiro out of there. That was being a friend, right? Sure, Meimu was going to die in the end, but that couldn't be helped. It was her decision. He didn't want her to hate him for trying to change her decision. He narrowed his gaze on Toushiro._

"_I am her friend", he admitted, "And that is why I'm getting you out of here. You can't change her mind. She's decided to do things her own way. You can't alter it"._

"_You're not her friend if you're just going to let her kill herself!", Toushiro argued, "By not stepping up, by worrying that she'll hate you for trying to change her decisions, that's stupid! She is strong, yes, but not strong enough to do things alone. There could be a way to prevent her from her own death, you know?! If you're willing to let her kill herself over this then you're not a friend. You're just like the rest of them. Meimu wouldn't care if you stepped up. Deep down she's alone, and she wants someone to reach out and save her! She doesn't want to be alone anymore! I'm not going to let her die alone!". He ran at Stark, ready to strike him down._

_Those words hit Stark. Was he really not a friend? He was trying to help her, but really he was hurting her. She was alone. He could see that the first time he laid eyes on her. She was lonely. But she still smiled. She still smiled despite how she really felt. She tried to keep everyone happy. Tried to raise the mood, even there. Even when she was in the place closest to hell, Las Noches. She tried to make him happy, she tried to make Lilinette happy. And she did. She made them happy. __**"I know this is silly...but when the war happens...I won't raise my blade against you two. You're my friends, and I don't want to fight you! I promise! Hehehe!"**__. Her voice rang through his head and he was caught off guard as Toushiro's blade came down onto his shoulder. But it didn't cut him. Silence filled the air as the two stood there. A decision was being made._

"_If I let you live...If I let you go...", Stark couldn't believe what he was saying, "You have to hide your reitsu. You have to make it seem as if you're dead...". Toushiro couldn't believe his ears as he heard this. He was now changing his mind? "But shinigami, you have to save her. If you don't, I will kill you", Stark's gaze met Toushiro's and they stood there in silence for a moment, just starring each other off._

"_Alright", Toushiro lowered his zanpakuto, "And...thank you..."._

"_Remember, you're dead...", Stark stated, sheathing his blade._

Of course he had made the right decision. But he knew he was going to pay for it when the time came that everyone found out what he had done. He had lied to Aizen. He had lied to his fraccion. He was going to be in trouble when the time came, and he knew Aizen would probably do something to him. He didn't care though. What was the point of this war Aizen was starting? To destroy Soul Society? If they did that, there would be no balance. There had to be balance.

When the time came to fight, he knew exactly what he was going to do....

**END:~ Ok, so there's your answer as to whether our lovely Toushiro-kun is dead or not. The only one that knows he's still alive is Stark. I wonder why he cares? Maybe because he's a nice Espada xP. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review, see ya next Chapter!!**


	12. True Meaning

**NOTE:~ Ok, Twelfth Chapter for you guys! Please enjoy it!**

**Who Am I To Say?**

**Chapter 12: True Meaning**

Meimu was still laying in her corner, she was now asleep. She had managed to cry herself to sleep. That was probably the only way she would have slept. If only she could stay in her peaceful slumber because then she wouldn't have to face reality. She wouldn't have to wake up to the knowledge that Toushiro was dead.

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open as the blonde awoke. She slowly sat up, her expression quite dull. She had to keep going. She had to smile. She couldn't show weakness, not in that place. She slowly got to her feet, stepping away from her corner and towards the bed. She froze as she spotted something that didn't belong on the white covers. Something that was indeed white, but it was tattered with black decor on it and even was tainted with blood. It was her Captain's Haori.

She slowly approached it, carefully picking it up and inspecting it. Tears came to her eyes again as she lifted the garment to her face, placing the fabric against her skin. It still held her Captains scent.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you....", she whispered aloud.

"Now, now Mei-chan. There's no need to cry over little Snowy-taicho", a familiar voice rang into the room, causing the small blonde to jump. She quickly turned to see Gin standing by the door. When did he get there, she wondered.

"Gin-san...", Meimu lowered her gaze, still clutching her Captains haori, "Ran-chan is going to be so mad at me...I let our Captain die...".

Gin stepped towards her, placing a hand on her head and leaning forward to her level, "Ya really think Ran-chan's gunna be mad at ya?".

Meimu sniffled, nodding slightly, "I promised...I would protect Toushiro-kun...and now he's gone. I broke my promise".

"Ya can't keep all promises Mei-chan", Gin stated, standing back up straight, "Ya woulda only gotten in little Snowy-taicho's way anyway". Gin turned and stepped towards the door.

"Don't you dare say that!", Meimu suddenly growled, and this actually surprised Gin, causing him to face her once more. She looked angry. She didn't look like the old hyper active girl anymore. "Why does everyone...assume that...that I'll just be in the way?! I can handle myself! I can! I could've saved Toushiro! I could've!", the tears came harder now as her legs gave out on her and she fell to the floor crying.

"Ya may be able to handle ya own", Gin began, looking away from her, "But ya still get in the way. Ya tend not to follow instructions, ya should learn how to follow orders".

"And be a drone like you...?", Meimu asked. The room fell silent now for a moment as Meimu regained herself, rising to her feet. "Is this the only reason you came here..? To see me in pain?".

"No", Gin replied simply, smiling back at her, "Came to tell ya that it's gunna happen soon so ya best say ya goodbyes now. Bye, bye Mei-chan". With that, Gin took his leave. Meimu's gaze lowered to the floor as she took a seat on her bed now. It was nearing the end. It was nearing the time she would have to act. She clutched her Captain's haori tightly against herself. She would not fail.

**~With Aizen~**

"How is she?", Aizen questioned in a mock caring tone as Gin entered the room.

"She cryin' of course", Gin stated, "She hates ya to".

"It's to be expected", Aizen replied, "She thinks I broke my promise. However, I have no control over what my Espada do behind my back, and the young Captain was trying to escape. It is his own fault".

Gin chuckled at this, "Ya really believe tha'?".

Aizen smirked as he turned, looking back at his fox, "Of course. Besides, he won't be in the way now". Aizen stepped over to the pedestal the Hogyoku was kept in, watching as it opened to reveal the small jewel within. "Everything is falling into place perfectly".

"Ya know, what if the last piece don't fit", Gin began, getting a sudden look from Aizen, "Just sayin'. She could change things, righ'? I mean, she should be able to if she's that important".

"She's not strong enough. She won't be able to resist. This is exactly why she was chosen. She's too childish, and that is why Soul Society choose her as their sacrifice in case something drastic happened. They were hoping she would grow and learn to control it before anything else happened, but they needed their sacrifice too soon and she wasn't finished maturing. She's clueless. She doesn't really understand what is happening here, therefore the last piece of the puzzle will fit perfectly to complete the picture. I always like my puzzles complete and I made sure each piece would fit", Aizen lifted the Hogyoku from it's place, inspecting it now.

"Ya never know Aizen, tha' girl is full of surprises. Don't think she's as childish as she seems. She snapped back at me when I told her she gets in the way. I think she's got some brains in that immature mind", Gin stated, folding his hands into his sleeves.

"Maybe, but she's still just a child, and a clueless one at that. She has no idea that she is merely a vessel, a toy to be used as its master wishes. Right now I am her master. Once the time comes, she will have no control. After all, she is like a Mod Soul, only more perfect", Aizen faced Gin, "It's almost time".

"Righ'. Whatever ya say, Aizen-sama", Gin turned from Aizen, grinning as he stepped from the room, "But ya under estimatin' her...". With that, Gin disappeared.

**~In Seireitei: Around 12 Years Ago~**

"_It's finally complete...", Mayuri looked over towards the experiment table within his lab at the small body that lay there. The small body was a baby, but it seemed lifeless at the moment. He rose to his feet, snatching up a strange blue and red pill from the table he had just been working at and stepping over to the small baby. He opened its mouth and stuffed the pill down the lifeless babies throat and into its stomach, the acids almost immediately eating away at the pill. "Once that is in this baby's system, it will be complete", Mayuri stated aloud._

"_So you finished it", came a familiar voice and the Twelfth Division Captain turned towards the door, seeing the familiar man standing there. The Captain Commander. "Yes, you're actually just in time", Mayuri commented, glancing back towards the dead baby as it suddenly began to shutter and convulse. _

"_It's normal. Don't be alarmed", Mayuri informed Yamamoto. Yamamoto walked over to the table, looking down at the convulsing baby. The small form suddenly stopped, its lungs filling with air now as it began to breath. Then suddenly it cried, as a baby should cry._

"_She's like a mod soul", Mayuri began as he stepped over to his computer and began tapping away at the keys, "But more perfect. That pill was dangerous to make, and it took a long time to perfect. I doubt I will be able to make anymore, but it won't be needed either. This one being should be enough when the time comes"._

"_A mod soul in an enhanced form...", Yamamoto murmured, watching the small baby continue to cry._

"_Better than a mod soul", Mayuri corrected, "That pill actually dissolves in the stomach acids, and the content enters the body, giving it life. It can not be removed, but the content also is what will help us if we need it..."._

"_I have a feeling we will, Captain Mayuri. One of these days, one day soon something is going to happen. Something that will change Seireitei as we know it...", Yamamoto stated, gently lifting up the child in one arm, staring into the small blue eyes of the little girl. The child suddenly stopped her crying and smiled up at him, giggling slightly. Yamamoto turned and faced Mayuri._

"_The knowledge of this creation will stay within the Gotei 13 squad Captain's. I want you to take her and abandon her in the Rukongai district. She is not to grow up within these walls, that will raise suspicion. When the time is right, she will come back to us...This Illusion of Existence...Meimu Jitsuzai...", Yamamoto handed the small baby to Mayuri's Vice-Captain, Nemu, before taking his leave. Mayuri watched him leave, scuffing after he was gone._

"_He wants me to abandon my perfect creation in that place...hmph...", he snorted, "Nemu, dispose of that child in the Rukongai district, but don't make it obvious. Don't screw this up". With that, Mayuri went back to his computer as he left his Vice-Captain to dispose of the baby._

**~In Seireitei: Present Time~**

Ukitake was sitting by his pond full of beautiful koi, his mind reflecting on various memories. He knew exactly what she was, as did every Captain other than Hitsugaya. Since Hitsugaya had become a Captain after the fact of Meimu's creation he was just never informed of the matter. He had no idea that she was their sacrifice.

"Ukitake...", the silver haired man jumped as he heard his name and his gaze quickly shifted, a small smile appearing across his features as he saw Yamamoto standing a few feet away from him.

"Ah, Captain-Commander. I'm sorry I missed the meeting earlier on, I've been feeling under the weather lately and-", he was cut off as Yamamoto spoke up.

"There is no need to make excuses", he stated, looking towards the pond of koi now, "I know your feelings towards what will be happening with Meimu. But you've known this from the very beginning. You knew not to get too attached, as did every other Captain. She was created for one purpose and that purpose is to right what has gone wrong".

"I know I shouldn't have gotten attached...", Ukitake began, his gaze shifting away from Yamamoto, "But she is also nothing we expected her to be. We didn't expect her to be the way she is. She was meant to be emotionless, cold to everyone. But she is the complete opposite of that, and she even has this strange way of making everyone around her feel happy, to make them smile. It is hard for me not to get attached...".

"She is nothing we expected her to be, I agree. In fact, she's a whole other person than what she was designed to be. But nonetheless, she is still our creation to right everything that is wrong and-", now it was Ukitake's turn to interrupt.

"What is wrong is that she needs to be sacrificed. Forgive me for my rudeness, but just because she was created in a lab doesn't mean she doesn't feel. She's just like you and me. She has feelings, she has a mind of her own. Just because she was created does not make it right to throw her away like this. She might had been made differently but she is the same as we are", Ukitake watched as a koi fish jumped from the water and then back in, "Sacrificing her like this...Doesn't make us any better than Aizen...".

"Don't compare us to Aizen, Ukitake", Yamamoto broke in, "We are nothing like him".

"He uses people and sacrifices them when he's done, he doesn't care what happens to them in the end. That is what we're doing to Meimu. After all of this, after she is gone, she will never be mentioned again. The memory of her will just fade away as if she never existed. Put yourself in her shoes. She doesn't even know what is going to become of her. She has no idea of who or what she really is", Ukitake rose to his feet, facing Yamamoto, "What if you were her? If you were the sacrifice?".

"I would know my place and give my life if it meant the protection of others", Yamamoto stated.

"But what if you didn't know? What if you were left clueless till the very end?", Ukitake continued. Yamamoto fell silent. He had no answer. "That's what I thought. Throw her away if you must, but I will not let the memory of her disappear. She's a good role model for all of us", with that, Ukitake took his leave to head into his quarters. He needed some rest.

**~In Las Noches: With Toushiro~**

It was hard to mask his reitsu for so long, hard not to act out when he was searching for Meimu's prison.

"_Meimu's locked up in a room in the Center of Las Noches, closest to Aizen. It's dangerous to go around there but I know you won't listen if I say don't go. Just be careful, Shinigami..."_, Stark's words rang into his head. The very Center of Las Noches. Closest to Aizen. Closest to the man that almost killed his dear friend Momo, closest to the man that was going to use the girl he had feelings for. He had to stop Aizen. He wouldn't let that man hurt anyone anymore.

"_When you go into the Center of Las Noches, look for the strange door with a lot of odd locks on it. That is Meimu's room"_, Stark was a helpful man. He was doing his part in the plan they had conjured up. At least he had an ally among the Espada.

'_The room she's in must hide her reitsu since I can't sense her at all, but I know what to look for, I just have to watch out for Aizen, Gin, or Tousen. I'm going into their main area..._', Toushiro thought to himself as he made his way through the white halls. He knew he was getting closer to the Center of Las Noches because he could start to sense Aizen as he got closer. He had to hurry.

**{NOTE: At this part I'm going to jump back and fourth between Toushiro and Meimu}**

Meimu's gaze was towards one of the barred windows in her room, watching the pale mood of Las Noches. It was so cold and plain. It made her feel lonely. Her gaze lowered to the haori now in her lap. "So many died that I've known...I miss them all very much, but I made it through. But you were different. Toushiro-kun I....", she paused as she suddenly heard the sound of the locks to the door unlocking. She turned her head towards it curiously, wondering who had come to disturb her this time.

Toushiro glanced around the corner and down another hallway. He had to be cautious. He saw no one, but he did spot something else. There was a door at the end of the hall with strange locks on it. The very door Stark had talked about. His heart suddenly began to race with the thought that Meimu was so close now, that she was just down the hall. He didn't think as he suddenly took off down the hall towards the door. '_She's in there...! This is it!_', he thought to himself as he ran towards the door. He slowed down as he approached it, a smile clear on his features now. Just beyond this door was Meimu. He looked at the door, trying to figure out how it unlocked. A place where you could put your hand was on the door. It needed reitsu to be opened. Hitsugaya didn't care now if he was discovered. He had found Meimu and this door was the only thing in his way. He placed his hand on the pad and released a small amount of reitsu into the door, looking up as the locks began to unlock one by one.

Meimu rose to her feet, stepping around the bed as she still clutched the haori in her hands. The clicking of each lock unlocking echoed through out the room. For some reason, her heart was racing. She looked down at the haori and then back towards the door. She was actually afraid to see was beyond it.

Finally the last lock clicked open and Hitsugaya's heart was now pounding uncontrollably. The door swung open on its own and he was quick to run into the room. "Meimu!", he exclaimed.

As the door swung open, her features suddenly turned cold. "Aizen...", she murmured, narrowing her blue orbs on the man she now had come to hate. Aizen simply smiled at her, "Come Meimu, it is time". She looked down at the haori in her arms, biting down on her bottom lip. She had to do this. For Toushiro. She set the haori aside and looked back at Aizen, now following him out of the room.

"Meimu...?!", Toushiro's gaze shifted frantically around the room until his gaze fell on his bloody haori he had given Stark to convince everyone he was dead. He stepped over to it, lifted it up before looking around once more. Meimu had been here at some point. He could still faintly feel her reitsu in the room. But she wasn't there anymore. She was gone.

"Ah, Little Snowy-taicho. Good to see ya live and well. I know someone who'll be just dyin' to know yar alive..~!", that cold voice rang into the room, sending a chill down Toushiro's spine. It was a trap. They had known he was still alive. Damn it.

**END:~ Alright, sorry this chapter took a bit to get out! Also, sorry it's so short! But I wanted to reflect on what Meimu was since I've been putting it off and now you know. Basically she is like a Mod Soul, except more perfect. Also, the last part with Meimu and Toushiro, basically Meimu had been in the room, but Aizen came and got her before Toushiro arrived so he was just a bit too late~! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review~!**


	13. Cold Ice

**NOTE:~ Hey people! Well here's the next installment of 'Who Am I To Say?'! Hope you guys enjoy it~!**

**Who Am I To Say?**

**Chapter 13: Cold Ice**

"Gin..", Toushiro hissed, narrowing his gaze on the silver haired fox, "Where is she...?!".

"Ah, ya a little late. Aizen-sama took'er away bout ten minutes ago, but he told me to stay since we'd be having an extra guest joinin' us", Gin stated, a sinister grin now crossing his features.

He took a step back from Gin, grasping Hyorinmaru now. "Where did Aizen take Meimu?!".

"Now, Now, Shiro-chan", Gin walked towards him, "No need to get all hyped up. Ya wanna see'er? Ya gotta come quietly. After all, think she'd be happy to know her promise wasn't broken before _**it**_ happens".

"I have no idea what you're going on about, but she is not your toy!", he growled, unsheathing Hyorinmaru and running at Gin. He swung his zanpakuto at him, only to have it clash with the short blade of Shinso.

"Now Shiro-chan, thought I told ya not to get hyped up...", Gin stated, his grin growing wider as he pushed Toushiro back, "Ya should be happy I am willin' to bring ya to'er. All ya gotta do is come quietly, oh and hand ova Hyorinmaru".

"Like hell I will!", Toushiro exclaimed, coming back at Gin once more.

"Ah, ya wanna do it the hard way, and I would happily play with ya, but Aizen isn't a patient man...", Gin suddenly appeared behind Toushiro, "So no time to play. Sorry Shiro-chan". With that, he hit Toushiro in the back of the head with the hilt of Shinso, knocking him unconscious. "Ya shoulda came quietly", chuckled Gin as he sheathed Shinso and picked him up, heading off to catch up with Aizen.

**~With Stark~**

A groan escaped his lips, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He couldn't sleep, and not only that but he could sense Toushiro once again. He had been discovered. Damn. Their plan had backfired.

Stark sat up, rubbing his temples. He had a head ache from lack of sleep and it was about to get even worse as Lilinette suddenly ran into the room and pounced on him, knocking him back onto his bed of pillows. "STARK! YOU JACK ASS!", Lilinette exclaimed, "YOU DIDN'T REALLY KILL HIM!!".

Stark looked up at her in annoyance. Him plus no sleep equals bad mood. "Shouldn't you be happy?!", he grunted.

"I am...but still! YOU LIED! JACK ASS!", she then punched him in the face. Stark winced, placing a hand over his face and narrowing his blue eyes on his fraccion.

"I only lied to help him...", Stark stated, now sitting up as Lilinette moved to sit next to him.

"You could've at least told ME!", Lilinette exclaimed.

"Too dangerous...", Stark replied with a yawn.

The two suddenly fell silent as a familiar figure appeared in the door way. Tousen. Stark's gaze narrowed on the blind man.

"Aizen-sama is very disappointed in you, Stark. But he is willing to give you another chance. Bring the human girl, Orihime to him", Tousen stated. Lilinette looked back at Stark, wondering what he was going to do, but he didn't say anything. He simply disappeared using sonido. What was he going to do now?

**~With Meimu~**

Meimu now stood next to Aizen, presumably awaiting the arrival of Gin and Tousen. She couldn't attack Aizen right now. She wanted to take all three of them out at once. She wasn't sure how she would do it either, but something deep inside was telling her she could do it.

"Don't look so depressed", Aizen looked down at her with a smile, "Smile".

She looked up at him and then away. A smile then crept upon her lips. "You're right!", she looked back at him with the most perfect smile ever, "so where is Gin-san and Tousen-san..?".

Aizen's gaze shifted away from her and down the stairs as someone began walking up them. Meimu followed his gaze, her smile fading and her eyes growing wide. Gin was walking up the stairs with her unconscious Captain in his arms.

"TOUSHIRO-KUN!", she exclaimed.

"Sorry, couldn't get'em to come quietly so I had to knock'em out", Gin stated with a fake apology. He tossed Hyorinmaru to Aizen, who caught the zanpakuto with ease. Meimu quickly ran over to Toushiro after Gin had set him down. She didn't think she would ever see him again. After all, she had been told he was dead.

"I...I can't believe you're really here...", she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She raised a hand, gently running it over his cheek. He was real. He was there in front of her. "Toushiro-kun...", she sniffled, laying her head down on his chest.

"That's....Captain...Hitsugaya to you...", he suddenly spoke out, causing Meimu to jolt back up into a sitting position. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at her. He was ok, but he did have a splitting head ache from when Gin had hit him.

"Toushiro-kun..! I'm so glad you're ok!", she suddenly hugged him as he sat up. He wrapped an arm around her, using the other to support himself in his sitting position.

"I'm just glad you're ok...", he stated, "I don't really care about me".

"As sweet as this reunion may be, there is work to be done...", Aizen stated as Tousen appeared. His gaze shifted down to the bottom of the steps, now smirking as Stark appeared with Orihime. The two pulled away from each other and looked towards Aizen before following his gaze down the steps and seeing Stark and Orihime.

"Stark-kun! Hime-chan!", Meimu called down to them as she rose to her feet, helping Toushiro up as well.

Aizen slowly made his way down the steps towards them now. His gaze at the moment was directed at his Primera Espada. "Everything worked out as planned, Stark...", Aizen stated with a smirk. Aizen had known everything that had been going on. You can't fool him. Stark's blank features faltered slightly as he heard Aizen's words.

Meimu looked at Aizen and then at Stark. "Stark-kun...?", she took a step down one of the steps, "You...told Aizen everything...?".

Stark quickly looked up at the blonde, seeing the sad look upon her features. He had said he would act when the time came. But something inside him, something deep down wouldn't let him act. Wouldn't let him say or do what he wanted. But would he really take the fall? Would he really say this was all part of Aizen's plan and he had told Aizen everything when he really hadn't?

"Arrancar...", Toushiro glared down at Stark now, "You lied...You said you wanted to help Meimu! You lied!".

Stark opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come. He had the words he wanted to say, but they just wouldn't come out in sound.

"You are dismissed Stark", Aizen stated to his Espada.

Stark just stood there, continuing to stare up at the angry Toushiro and the rather upset looking Meimu. When he heard Aizen say his name again, he snapped out of his trance and looked back towards Aizen. "You may go", Aizen dismissed him once more.

Stark hesitated a moment before lowering his head slightly to Aizen and then turning to leave. "STARK-KUN!", Meimu exclaimed, "You didn't really...right..? We're friends...friends help each other...they don't share their secrets or break their promises...right Stark-kun? Right..?". Stark stood there for a moment, his gaze staring straight ahead of him. He didn't look back at Meimu as he suddenly disappeared. Damn it. He was such a coward. Why couldn't he face Aizen?! Why couldn't he just once stick up to that fake god?! Why couldn't he help Meimu..? She had changed him so much and yet he was too scared to face that man, yet a little girl could stand up to him and smile right in Aizen's face. She could face him. She truly was stronger than he was....

"Stark-kun...", Meimu whispered, her gaze lowering now. Toushiro looked over at her, knowing it hurt her to know Stark was still following Aizen. He wanted to say something to her, to make it ok. But he couldn't find any words to make this situation alright.

He shook his head now, growling softly. Who cares about that arrancar?! If he wants to give up and not face Aizen then that would be his problem. Right now, Toushiro had a bigger focus. Getting himself and Meimu away from there. "Meimu...", he began in a whisper, "When I give the signal, un-sheath Maboroshi and use her power of sound to distract these three so we can make our escape with Orihime...".

Toushiro's gaze was on Aizen as he talked with Orihime. He narrowed his teal eyes on the man. He had his zanpakuto. '_If Meimu uses Maboroshi, I can grab Hyorinmaru and we can get out of here with Orihime. We can get in contact with Urahara some how, get back to the world of the living and then hurry back to Seireitei before anything else goes wrong. It won't be that simple to leave this place, I know...but we could –_', his thoughts were suddenly broken as Meimu stepped away from him, her back to him. "Meimu..?", he asked curiously, raising a brow at her.

"I'm sorry Toushiro-kun...but I already told you, right...? I was going to make everything all better...make everything ok. I can't leave now...", Meimu smiled back at him, "Don't worry, it will all be ok".

"Meimu, stop all this foolish talk. You can't do everything on your own!", Toushiro stated, stepping towards her.

"Let's go..", Aizen spoke out after he had made it to the top of the stairs again. A gargantua opened up a few feet away from them, revealing the world of the living.

"Dontcha try anythin' funny now Shiro-chan~!", Gin stated as he got behind the young Captain, pushing him along to follow the others out into the open. He was the only one to seem to protest at following after Aizen, Meimu on the other hand was right behind that man. Why was she doing this, he wondered.

As they stepped out into the sky of the living world, they could immediately see it. The remainder of the Gotei 13 Squad Captains and Vice-Captains stood below.

"Captain! Meimu!", a voice suddenly exclaimed and the two immediately found who that voice belonged to.

"RAN-CHAN!", Meimu exclaimed in a rather cheerful manner, "It's been so long! I missed you so much! I would come and hug you but I don't think Aizen-san will approve". With this, she giggled. How could she be so cheerful at a time like this?!

"Looks like we arrived just in time...", Yamamoto stated aloud.

"Made it in time..?", Aizen questioned, narrowing his gaze on the old man, "Exactly what are you referring to? I am well aware that this isn't Karakura Town. But that means nothing to me. Stark, Barragan, Halibel, come".

Meimu looked over as three gargantua's opened up, spotting Stark with Lilinette coming from one of them. Stark didn't look at her, but she did receive a sympathetic look from Lilinette.

"Stark-kun!", Meimu called down to Stark. He seemed to ignore her. "I know you can hear me!", she giggled, "But you don't have to look at me. Remember my promise? I'm still keeping it! You're still my friends, Lilinette, Stark. Even if you decide to help Aizen". Lilinette looked up at Meimu once more before looking at Stark, who simply stared ahead blankly. She stayed silent, but shot Stark a hard glare before looking away from him. He was abandoning their friend. Damn it.

'_How can she still care for that Espada?! He's betraying her...yet she's ok with it...she's smiling..._', Toushiro thought to himself, his gaze shifting down to Stark, '_And that bastard won't even look at her! He can't even face her! Coward!_'.

"Everyone stand back", Yamamoto instructed, raising his can and about to release his zanpakuto.

"Ah, Yama-kun", Meimu interrupted, "Please don't do that. You'll just complicate things". Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Was she really going with Aizen now? Asking Yamamoto not to do anything like that?! What on earth was going through her head?

"Meimu!", Ukitake called up to her.

"OHH!! Ukitake-kun!! I missed having tea with you! It's nice to see you again!", she waved down at the Captain as if this was just some sort of casual meeting.

"MEIMU!", Toushiro suddenly growled, lowering his gaze from her. Meimu blinked, turning towards her Captain.

"What is it Toushiro-kun...?", she asked in confusion.

"What the hell...Why are you acting so cheerful? Even for you, this is pushing it _**too**_ far!", he looked up at her, a rather stern look now on his features, "Stop acting so cheerful when this is a very serious situation". Even with his stern words, his stern features, Meimu didn't falter. She still smiled at him. That sweet and innocent smile of hers.

"Oh Toushiro-kun, I told you I was going to make everything ok, right? So don't worry about it. You should be happy, not serious!", her gaze shifted as a hand was placed on her shoulder to see it belonged to Aizen.

"You will not be making everything ok today Meimu", he stated with a smirk, lifting up the Hogyoku that he had brought with him before he went to retrieve Meimu, "You will not be able to resist once I place this inside of you".

"What is he talking about...?", Rangiku questioned.

"He's going to place the Hogyoku inside Meimu, fused with his reitsu he will be able to control her..!", Yamamoto didn't hesitate this time, lifting up his cane it transformed into his zanpakuto, "Stand back!". Flames began to surround the blade.

"Don't worry. This was what you were created for...", Aizen stated with a soft smile as he pulled out another device that he would use to place the hogyoku inside of her, "Your purpose was to be used as a weapon. Nothing more".

"W-what...?", Meimu murmured.

"You're just a creation, my dear girl", Aizen stated, watching as Meimu backed away. Tousen suddenly grabbed her, holding her in place.

"Let her go!", Toushiro exclaimed, about to go at Tousen when Gin grabbed him, holding him right where he was. "Now, now Snowy-chan, everything's going to be alrigh'. Look on the bright side, ya girlfriends livin' out her purpose", Gin chuckled into Toushiro's ear. Toushiro couldn't do anything but watch, even as the flames of Yamamoto's zanpakuto surrounded them, his eyes were fixed on Meimu and that fearful look on her face. That unfamiliar look. She never had that look before. She was actually scared. Damn it! "MEIMU!", Toushiro exclaimed, now trying to struggle away from Gin once more.

"Snowy-kun, ya should really calm down..", Gin stated, "Ya just gunna hurt yarself".

"Screw you!", Toushiro growled, trying even harder now to break free of Gin's grasp as Aizen activated the device, his arm turning an odd purple color as he plunged the Hogyoku into Meimu's chest. Tousen released her and stepped away. Toushiro stopped struggling as Meimu's head suddenly fell limp but she stayed standing. He could feel his heart racing as he wondered if she was ok. The flames now crackled around them.

"Meimu Jitsuzai", Aizen called to her, "Stand up straight". Meimu slowly began to stand up straight, her eyes no longer the beautiful blue but pure white now. She stared straight ahead. "I want you to get rid of these flames for us", Aizen instructed.

"Meimu!", Toushiro called to her, "Snap out of it!". But she didn't even look at him. It was like she couldn't hear him. The only voice she could hear was Aizen's. She unsheathed her zanpakuto and stepped towards the flames. She held up her zanpakuto and placed one hand on the back of the blade while the other gripped the hilt and then a sudden burst of reitsu began to part the flames where she was standing, slowly spreading out until the flames were suddenly gone.

"Good girl", Aizen complimented, looking down towards Yamamoto now as the group stared up at them in shock, "You should have known better, Captain-Commander".

"Meimu!", he called to her, finally slipping out of Gin's grasp. He quickly ran over to her, getting in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders. He leaned forward to her level, after all Meimu was the only person shorter than him. He shook her slightly. Her features were blank, her skin felt oddly cold, and her eyes were completely white. They looked so cold, even for him, someone who was used to ice due to his zanpakuto, her eyes were much colder than any snow or ice he had ever dealt with.

"Meimu...", he called to her, "Please say something....Meimu...".

"It's useless", Aizen told him, "She can't hear you. She only hears my voice and will only follow my orders". Toushiro shot Aizen a glare before looking back at Meimu.

"Don't listen to him...You're stronger than this, Meimu! You don't have to listen to Aizen! You're your own person! Meimu...Please...", Toushiro's grip on her shoulders tightened slightly, "Meimu...I love you...Please snap out of it". Meimu didn't flinch, she did not falter, she stayed exactly the same. She stared blankly at him, or more like through him. "Please...", he could feel tears building up behind his eyes. He had just admitted his love and it was like it meant nothing.

"Meimu, why don't you show your old Captain that you don't care about him anymore?", Aizen's smirk increased by the glare Toushiro shot at him with tears in his eyes. How dare he! But before he could say or do anything, Meimu suddenly grasped his arm and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying down into the buildings of fake Karakura town. Meimu had no control. She was completely lost. She had no say in what she did. She was Aizen's little toy at the moment. One he could control and she would always obey him.

"Meimu, please show the Captain-Commander and the rest of the Captains and Vice-Captains, a lesson. Show them what happens when they try and change things...", Aizen's gaze now shifted to the group of Shinigami. Meimu turned and faced them, now holding her zanpakuto tightly. She suddenly took off towards the group at an amazing speed.

"She's a good toy, ya?", Gin commented with a smirk as he stepped next to Aizen.

"Indeed. Quite the loyal one at that", Aizen replied before releasing a chuckle.

Toushiro slowly sat up from the rubble, placing a hand to his throbbing head. How could this be happening? This wasn't supposed to turn out like this! Meimu was supposed to help them not fight against them. "Damn it...", he cursed, punching the ground as he looked up towards the sky. From where he was he couldn't see much, but he did see Stark, and for a moment their eyes met. Toushiro cursed the man. Hated the man. Somehow he wanted to blame it on him for not taking any sort of action. That man was not Meimu's friend, no matter what he said, or what Meimu believed. That man was a bastard and he needed to die like the rest of them.

Stark stared down at Toushiro for a moment, understanding his hate for him just by the look on his face. But his gaze quickly shifted to Meimu as she headed for the other shinigami.

_-"What's so funny?", Stark and Lilinette asked in unison. "I'm sorry..", Meimu giggled, "But you two are funny. Thank you for making me laugh. I doubt I'll have much laughter in the times coming up"_

_-"Hey, wake up", he called to her. She merely groaned and rolled over on her side. Stark sighed and shook the girl once more. "Get up. We have to go...", he yawned. "Hmm...a few more minutes...", Meimu murmured in a tired manner and rolled onto her stomach._

_-"You snore, ya know Mei-chan? Just like Stark!", Lilinette asked with a giggle. "No I don't!", Meimu protested. "Yes ya do!", Lilinette waved a finger at the girl, "Just like Stark too! It's funny". "I don't snore like Stark-kun!!", Meimu whined. "Hehe, ya don't gotta believe me but ya do!!", Lilinette stated, placing her hands behind her head. "I don't!!", Meimu whined again, waving her arms in the air, "You're mean for saying that, Lili-chan!". "Aww, I'm not mean!!", Lilinette protested, "I just stated the truth!". "B-But that truth is mean!", Meimu replied. "Aha! So you admit you snore!", Lilinette stated. "No!! I-I...Y-you...AHHH!!", Meimu messed up her blonde hair as she lost the argument with the arrancar next to her. "Hehe, see!!", Lilinette giggled, "But that's ok!"._

_-"Just calm down", he told her, "I won't lie and say everything's going to be ok because I know not everything will be alright. But if you just cry like this, it isn't solving your problems, it's just making you feel worse. So calm down". "I can't help it...", he heard her mumble. Stark let out a sigh and reached out his arms, pulling the young female into his lap. He still didn't look at her. His gaze still stared ahead. "You should be strong. Los Noches isn't a place for the weak, and I know you're stronger than what you are showing", Stark began, "I can't promise your friends safety through all this, but I can tell you that they are probably worried about you. Isn't that what you shinigami do? Care for one another? I may not understand this whole caring thing, but you don't have to cry over being here. If you don't like what's going on, try changing it and if you can't find a way to change it then try anyway. In the end, it won't be Aizen-sama who decides what happens with you, it will be you...". Stark wasn't entirely sure if what he was saying was ok to even say, but he didn't want to have Meimu crying the entire time she was here. He heard Meimu sniffle and felt her arms move so she could wipe away her tears on the sleeve of her shinigami outfit. "Thank you, Stark-kun...", Meimu replied after a moment of silence, "You're nice. Even though you didn't have to, you tried your best to comfort me just now...so thank you very much"._

_-"It's...my fault..", she stated, "It's all my fault". "What are you talking about?", Stark questioned. "If I broke the ties with Toushiro-kun when we fought in the Living World, then he wouldn't have come here to save me and he....He wouldn't be in danger. Right now he's beaten up really bad and...", the tears came harder, "and I don't know if he's going to be ok or not...and it's all my fault". Stark shook his head and placed a hand on hers, kneeling down to be eye level with her. "It isn't your fault so don't beat yourself up over this. You didn't know what was going to happen so there's no reason for you to go around and blame yourself for something that isn't your fault. And didn't I tell you no more crying before...? Stop this...", Stark raised his other hand and wiped away the tears that streaked her face._

The memories continued flooding back in his head. Something inside of him suddenly snapped. Something inside of him changed him. Something inside made him make his next action. He suddenly got in front of the group of shinigami, raising his blade and blocking Meimu from going any further. This came to a surprise to everyone, especially Toushiro after he had managed to climb out of the rubble.

"What are you doing Stark?!", Halibel questioned, narrowing her gaze on the man.

"What I should've done before this happened...", Stark replied to the women, pushing Meimu back slightly, "This isn't you. Where is that smile? Where is that cheerful laugh? Where has the _**real**_ Meimu gone?!".

"No, no. We simply can't have this", Gin stated, unsheathing Shinso and aiming it at Stark. Lilinette suddenly appeared in front of Gin, sticking her tongue out at the man before kicking him in the face and then heading down towards Stark and Meimu.

"It's about time you started acting!", she stated to Stark, "I thought I was going to have to kick your ass!". Her gaze went to Meimu now. She wasn't herself and it was all Aizen's fault. But if they had acted before they could have prevented this. Oh well, too late to be thinking that.

"Meimu. Where is that innocent shinigami?!", Stark growled, ignoring Lilinette. Meimu simply stared at him blankly, no emotion showing on her features.

"Everyone, attack now", Yamamoto instructed, "But do not kill Meimu. We will find a way to stop her without killing!". With this, the shinigami began to go after Barragan, Halibel, and their fraccion, as well as Gin and Tousen. Aizen on the other hand was giving Meimu her instructions through their minds.

Meimu's eyes suddenly returned to normal and she looked at Stark and then around. "Stark-kun...what happened...?", she asked in confusion. Stark narrowed his gaze on her. Something wasn't right. Something was off. "Where's Toushiro-kun...? What happened...?", Meimu repeated in confusion. Yep, something definitely was off.

**END:~ End of this chappy! Hope you enjoyed! See ya next one =D**


	14. I’m Sorry

**NOTE:~ Here's the next chapter you guys! Glad you're all enjoying this fic so hope this chapter is as good as the rest!**

**Who Am I To Say?**

**Chapter 14: I'm Sorry**

"Meimu..?", Toushiro called to her, now only a few feet behind her. Was she really back to normal? Was that just a temporary faze? Meimu turned towards Toushiro, a smile appearing on her features.

"Toushiro-kun! Oh! Are you ok?! I threw you...I think...", she placed a hand on her head, as if trying to remember.

"I'm ok", he told her with a smile. That smile of hers. This was Meimu.

"I'm sorry...!", she ran at him, suddenly hugging him, "I didn't mean to throw you! It's not my fault...". Her eyes turned back to their pure white color as she hugged Toushiro, who was oblivious to this fact as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright...You're out of that trance and that's all that–", Toushiro's words were cut short.

"Move it! Now!", Stark exclaimed as Meimu raised Maboroshi, ready to strike Toushiro. Stark was quick to act and used sonido to get in between the two, pushing the young Captain out of the way as the blade struck his shoulder, managing to make a small wound but it wasn't serious.

"What..? What's going on?!", Toushiro questioned.

"She's Aizen's toy, remember? He can make it seem like she's her old self. Don't be fooled", Stark instructed Toushiro as he stared at Meimu.

"Meimu. I want you to kill Stark and Toushiro. They are causing a lot of problems are they need to die", Aizen instructed aloud now to Meimu since his last plan had backfired due to Stark's interference. Meimu was quick to take off at Stark, seeing as he was the one with the weapon so he was the one that carried the most threat at the moment since Aizen still had Hyorinmaru. Stark held his blade in front of him, blocking Meimu as she began to strike at him.

"Toushiro, find a way to bring the old Meimu back", Stark instructed the boy.

"How?", Toushiro questioned.

"You're a genius, correct? Figure something out...", Stark grunted as a small gash was placed on his chest. Meimu was powerful if she could cut him. This power of hers, they had to get it away from Aizen. This power in his hands, on his side was dangerous.

'_Think of something? Easier said than done...I don't know the first thing about what Aizen has done, how am I supposed to figure something out? All I know is that he placed the Hogyoku inside of her...The only person I know of that has enough knowledge to remove the Hogyoku is...Urahara...But he's not here. Damn it..! I have to bring Meimu back without him. I don't know how, but I'll have to break Aizen's hold on her somehow..._', he thought as he watched Stark fend off Meimu. How was he supposed to bring Meimu back?

"Sing, Maboroshi!", Meimu spoke, her blade suddenly disappearing and a horrible screeching sound filled the air, beginning to effect Stark almost immediately. He growled, trying to shake off the noise and focus, but it was no use. Meimu watched blankly for a moment as Stark covered his ears, trying to fight the sound he was hearing.

"Finish him", Aizen instructed.

Meimu raised her hands, readying a kido spell, "Hado 73: Sooren Sookatsui", two shots of blue fire fired from her hand and at Stark while he was distracted. A sudden green flash was shot after Lilinette appeared in front of Stark and crashed into the blue flames, causing an explosion. It was Lilinette's cero.

Meimu looked blankly at Lilinette now as she interfered. She was a threat now to. She was going to die now as well.

"Meimu!", Lilinette cried to her, "We're friends, remember? The promise?! You said you wouldn't raise your blade to us! You said you wouldn't attack us!".

"She...can't...hear you...", Stark grumbled, still being struck by that horrible sound. Suddenly Lilinette began to hear the sound as well, which brought her to her knees as she placed her hands on either side of her head.

"Meimu...", Lilinette murmured, looking towards the girl. It was no use. She was completely lost and under Aizen's control. "Damn it...!", Lilinette slowly rose to her feet, trying her best to ignore the sound she heard as she slowly walked towards Meimu, "We're...friends...You promised....Friends...don't...break..promises..!". Meimu just stared at Lilinette as she approached her. Her words weren't getting through to her.

"Kill them", Aizen instructed once more. By this time, Lilinette was in front of her. The arrancar placed her hands on the girls shoulders. "You're my shinigami friend...", Lilinette stated, trying her best to smile despite the pain she was feeling in her head, "We...We broke the boundaries...People like us...shouldn't be friends...but we are...In fact...I think of you as a sister really...". "Kill them", Aizen spoke up again since Meimu hadn't done anything yet. Meimu raised her hand towards Lilinette's chest.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho...", a red ball of energy suddenly shot through Lilinette. The fraccion froze, the smile she had forced out now no longer existing. A look of surprise and disbelief was now on her features. She slowly fell back and began to plummet from the air, a stream of blood trailing close behind her.

"LILINETTE!", Stark exclaimed, the sound seemed to of vanished for a moment as he watched his fraccion fall towards the ground. His gaze quickly shifted to Meimu, quite the serious look upon his features. But it wasn't her he should be blaming. No. Not her. His gaze quickly shifted towards Aizen. "YOU!", he exclaimed, suddenly appearing in front of Aizen and bringing his blade forward to stab him in the chest. Aizen grasped his hand before the blade made contact.

"Why don't you be a good Espada and follow your fraccion in death?", Aizen suggested with a smirk, Kyoka Suigetsu suddenly stabbing Stark through the chest. Stark stood there for a moment in surprise before he coughed up blood. He gripped his blade tighter now, growling and trying to get another shot at Aizen when he stabbed him again. "Isn't it time you gave up? Join your fraccion", Aizen instructed, pulling Kyoka Suigetsu out of Stark's form in a diagonal manner so he cut more flesh before the blade was finally removed and Stark stumbled back, coughing slightly. He was holding Hyorinmaru. He had managed to snatch it from Aizen. He quickly tossed it down to Toushiro. "Your turn...shinigami...", he choked out before losing his balance and beginning to plummet down towards fake Karakura town, down towards his fraccion. A trail of blood also followed him as he plummeted to the earth below.

'_Damn...it! Damn...it! In the end I couldn't do a damn thing...I couldn't help..I lost. I'm dying...Lilinette...she's dying...damn it...damn it...DAMN IT!_', those two words kept repeating in his head as actual tears came to the mans eyes, beginning to streak his face. In the end he couldn't do anything. In the end he lost. He looked at Toushiro as he continued to fall until his body hit the ground with a terrible crash, dust now rising from where he had landed, blocking view of his body for the time being.

Maboroshi appeared in Meimu's hand now as she faced Toushiro. The last one she was asked to kill. Toushiro's gaze was towards the ground, where Lilinette and Stark had landed. They really cared for Meimu. They cared for her and Aizen was making her kill them, even angering them to attack him like Stark had. That bastard. Toushiro's gaze shifted to Aizen.

"Why don't you do this yourself instead of hiding behind Meimu?!", Toushiro growled, "That's all you ever do is hide! You can't face your own battles! You make other people fight them for you! You're scum, not, worse than scum! Aizen! Fight your own battles!".

Toushiro quickly jumped back as Meimu swung at him. He may have Hyorinmaru now, but he wasn't sure if he could raise his blade at Meimu. To him, she was still the girl he loved. She was still his bubbly Third Seat. Even if she wasn't acting like it, somewhere inside that blank form was his Meimu, and he had to find it. For once, he had to be the one to melt the ice. Somehow.

Stark slowly moved along the ground, using whatever strength he had left at the moment to move closer to Lilinette. He finally collapsed by her side. He laid back, looking up towards the blue sky. "The sky here...is so different. Much more peaceful...to sleep under...", Stark murmured aloud. Silence filled the air. Was Lilinette already gone? He reached his hand out, finding Lilinette's and grasping it. To him, she was his little sister. She was the closest thing to family he would ever have. Meimu was the newest addition to their little family. She was their youngest sister. "Lilinette...", Stark choked out through a few tears, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry...and...I wish I had acted sooner...This never would have happened. Meimu would be safe...".

He fell silent as he felt Lilinette grip his hand. She seemed to not have the strength to speak, but she was still alive, but just barely. But if she could have spoken, she would have told him it was alright. She didn't blame him. This was their fate after all. They were arrancar. They had to die sometime. "I...wish...I could do something more...something more to help...", Stark murmured.

"Don't cry...", Lilinette suddenly choked out, her voice rather hoarse, "We'll...be ok...". Stark gripped Lilinette's hand tighter now, biting his bottom lip and trying to hold back his tears. His gaze fell on Meimu and Toushiro as they began fighting each other, but it would seem Toushiro was holding back. Poor kid. Having to fight the girl he loves. "I'm sorry...I can't help you...anymore...Shinigami...", with this, Stark closed his eyes, "At least...I get to sleep now. Sleep forever with no one to wake me...". A small smile crossed his lips at this thought.

"Meimu! Snap out of this now! You're stronger than this! Stronger than the Hogyoku, you can fight against it!", Toushiro instructed her, "Fight back!".

Meimu couldn't hear his words. She just kept coming at him over and over again. Toushiro felt useless. What in the world was he supposed to do? He couldn't speak to her, and he knew he wouldn't be able to fight against her. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to get through to her. But he couldn't fight her. He just couldn't.

"I can't raise my blade to you...", Toushiro stated, "Not just because I'm your Captain, but because...I love you...". He lowered Hyorinmaru. "I know fighting against you won't do any good. You have to break through this. You have to snap out of this. And I'll be here when you do...".

Meimu moved Maboroshi in a thrusting manner to stab Toushiro.

_-"But it really doesn't matter to me whether I'm a third seat or not. I can just be any other shinigami. I don't think I'm special, and I don't want to be so I'm fine with being an ordinary shinigami. Rank doesn't matter, as long as I get to keep my promises I made, I'm ok with just being ordinary", she responded to Toushiro with a smile. _"_You're my Third Seat...", Toushiro said._

_-"Ah...ok Toushiro-kun~!", Mei sang as she headed out the door. "That's __**CAPTAIN**__ Hitsugaya to you!", he retorted._

_-"Get up and come eat", he instructed. The female just laid there."Get up", he said more firmly, "That's an order"._ _"Go away...", she spoke out._ _"No", he stated simply, "I want to know what is going on with you and I want to know right now Jitsuzai-san"._

_-"Taicho...?", she whispered. "I'm sorry", they said in unison. A smile then crept back onto Meimu's features and she suddenly hugged her Captain. _

_-She suddenly felt a hand grip her own. She quickly looked over and saw Toushiro was holding her hand but his gaze was away from her. That red fluster came back to her cheeks and she looked away from him, but her hand tightened around his to tell him that it was ok to hold hands._

_-"Why did you come, Toushiro-kun?", Meimu asked, "You are supposed to protect Seireitei and the Living World". "I couldn't just abandon you..", Toushiro stated, "Friends don't abandon each other"._

_-"It's all going to get better, I promise", she told him with a smile._

Meimu suddenly froze up. Something was preventing her from stabbing Toushiro. "Kill him!", Aizen instructed her. She began to shake and she placed a hand on her head. Her mind was jumbled. She was trying to fight Aizen for control.

"No...I'm...not a toy...", she murmured, "Not a weapon...!".

"Meimu..!", Toushiro called to her.

"Meimu Jitsuzai, you can't fight me!", Aizen stated, narrowing his gaze on the female. She released a scream and suddenly swung at Toushiro, who quickly raised Hyorinmaru to protect himself. "Meimu! Don't listen to him! You can beat him! Fight him!", Toushiro instructed, "You can do it. I know you can!".

Meimu held her head as she continued to swing her sword at Hitsugaya, pounding relentlessly at Hyorinmaru as she continued to scream. She could feel pain as she tried to fight Aizen. It hurt a lot. But she had to fight. If she didn't she would kill Hitsugaya. She would kill everyone Aizen told her to. She had to face this horrible pain.

"Meimu Jitsuzai. Kill Toushiro Hitsugaya _**now**_", Aizen instructed firmly.

Meimu screamed once more, now stopping her relentless attacks on Toushiro and suddenly dropping Maboroshi, placing her other hand to her head now. Tears now streaked her face. The pain was like a never ending fire within her, spreading through out her body, but she mainly felt it in her chest. Where the Hogyoku resided.

"I don't...want to...!", she stated, shaking her head.

"Listen to me!", Aizen growled.

"I don't...no...Toushiro-kun...Stark-kun...Lili-chan...! NO! NO! NO! NO!", she turned her head upwards, screaming towards the sky before her form suddenly fell limp in her standing position. Her face was hidden behind her blonde locks of hair. "Meimu...?", Toushiro called to her, taking a step towards her.

"Stay back...", she instructed him, holding one side of her face, "Stay back...Get away! Go away!".

"No. Meimu. I'm not leaving you!", Toushiro stated firmly, moving closer.

"No...Go away! LEAVE ME ALONE!", she exclaimed at him, throwing a punch at him as he came closer. Toushiro took the punch to the face but didn't stop. He merely pulled her into a tight and welcoming hug. "I will never leave you alone again...You're not alone anymore. Let me share the pain with you. I'm here, always. I promise", Toushiro whispered to her, "I love you Meimu...I love you...".

Meimu suddenly froze. She didn't say or do anything for a while. But she suddenly hugged him back, beginning to sob into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...", she whimpered, "Toushiro-kun...Please go away...". She suddenly placed a hand against his chest, "I can't...control my body...please go away...". A red light began to form. "Please...", she cried.

**END:~ Sorry this one is so short. But I hope you enjoyed it. Also, yes I updated quickly xP Cause 1: I was bored and 2: I like this fic and had inspiration today...and the part with Lilinette and Stark made me cry...really lol. I'm a sap for my own writing lol. See ya next chappy!**


	15. Promises

**NOTE:~ I'm glad people liked the last chapter even though it was a bit sad and left on a cliff hanger. But do remember, this fic is part Tragedy as well. Bad stuff is supposed to happen.**

**Who Am I To Say?**

**Chapter 15: Promises**

"Please...", she cried. Toushiro shook his head and held her tightly. The kido fired and ended up going through his shoulder.

"I won't let go...Not until you're in full control. You can do it...I know you can..", Toushiro stated to her, trying to hold back the cries from the pain he was now feeling in his shoulder.

"But it hurts....It hurts so much...", she whimpered, her form beginning to shake as her hand began to build up another kido spell, "No...Toushiro...Go away! GO AWAY! I don't love you! I hate you! Go away! Stay away from me! Leave me alone! I hate you! I HATE YOU!".

He pulled away from her, looking her right in the eyes. "I know you don't mean that. Everything's going to get better Meimu, I promise...", with this he leaned down and their lips met in a kiss. Meimu's eyes grew wide with surprise and the kido spell seemed to die down. He was kissing her. Something she never expected him to do. She began to feel her heart beat faster, hear it in her ears.

"Toushiro-kun...Aghck!", she placed her hands to her head, trying to fight Aizen for full control now. She could feel the pain boiling inside of herself and she cried, she screamed in pain. It hurt so much. But she had to fight it. She couldn't let Aizen win. She had to do it to protect Toushiro, to protect everyone she cared about. She still had her plan to follow through with.

In the conflict inside of herself, she was standing before Aizen, kneeling before him holding her head in pain. Maboroshi's spirit was knelt next to her, her hand placed on her shoulder. She watched her with concern.

"_**Aizen...! Leave me alone! I don't want to kill Toushiro-kun! I don't want to hurt Ran-chan, or Ukitake-kun or any of the others! Let me go!", she exclaimed to Aizen in her mind.**_

"_**You can fight all you like but if you can't free yourself, I won't free you", Aizen replied simply. He watched her in pure amusement, knowing her fighting would stop soon. The pain would be too much for the girl to bare. Maboroshi glared at Aizen, hating the man for what he was doing to Meimu. The girl had been through so much in life already. Everyone she knew was turned into a Vizard and then killed in the end, and now that she found someone willing to love her, care for her, this man was standing in the way of that. If she could speak, she would be screaming at him, spitting everything foul at him. But she couldn't speak, and this was the one time she ever regretted that fact.**_

"_**I don't want to help you....! I won't help you!", she growled at Aizen, "I won't hurt my friends...I'm supposed to protect them...!".**_

"_**Your promises mean nothing. You already broke your promise to Stark and Lilinette. You raised your blade to them. You're not a good friend at all", Aizen stated, trying to corrupt her way of thinking.**_

"_**No...it wasn't my fault! You did that! You were controlling me! It's you! AHH!", she fell forward, holding her head tightly, "If I...want this pain to end...I have to beat you..! When you're in control...I can still feel it...It won't go away...until I have control...It hurts, but I'll bare it! I'll bare it until I win!". Maboroshi pulled the girl to her, holding her close.**_

"_**Fight back all you like, but you're only bringing more pain upon yourself. Just give in and I'll end the pain. I'll end your sorrow. You're just a creation. You're not a real person. You were merely created in a lab to be Seireitei's sacrifice. You have no other purpose", Aizen stepped towards her, receiving a glare from Maboroshi, "You can't fight what you were created to be. Your creator made you to be the ultimate weapon. Even if you broke free, they will make you into their toy, their weapon as well. Either way you're being used. But they won't make the pain end. I will. I'll end this pain". He held his hand out to her, offering her a chance to end the pain she was feeling.**_

"_**No...No...Go away...! No...!", Meimu murmured, shaking her head, "I'm not created...I'm a real person!".**_

"_**Why do you think you were treated differently than any other Third Seat?", Aizen questioned, "Why do you think people tried not to get close to you? The only person out of the Captain's that does not know of what you really are was Hitsugaya. What do you think he'll do if he finds out? He will not love you. He will hate you. You will be alone. Stay with me and you'll never have to be alone".**_

"_**You're wrong...no..! Toushiro-kun...He...ahh..he wouldn't...hate me...err..", she slowly looked up at Aizen, gritting her teeth from the pain, "Toushiro-kun...loves me...I have to...be someone if someone loves me...Even if...eerrr...ahhh...Even if...I was created in a lab. Even if what you say is true...ahh..I'm still a person..I still feel. I hurt, I feel joy, sorry, I love". She slowly rose to her feet, using Maboroshi for support since her body was quivering with pain which weakened her strength. "I'm a person...and he won't hate me. You can't hate someone...for being who they are...".**_

"_**That is not true. Many hate me for who I am", Aizen corrected.**_

"_**That's a different kind of hate...Ahhh...The hate...people have for you...is towards your actions, not who you are as a whole...", Meimu stated, clutching her chest now from the pain. She had to end this pain. She had to make it stop some how. **_

"_**I hate you...because you threaten everyone I care about...If you didn't threaten everyone close to me, I wouldn't hate you as much. If you were that fake Aizen you had acting as you for all those years. If you were like him, I would be happy. None of this...would happen....But...err, because you're different...I will fight you. I will hate you...I will bring you down...and...I will try my hardest to kill you...I promised...ahh...to make everything ok...I don't break my promises".**_

"_**You'll have to learn you can't keep all your promises", Aizen stated.**_

"_**This one I will...this one is special...This one I made a long time ago...", Meimu replied.**_

Toushiro was by Meimu's side as she was fighting Aizen within herself. He didn't know the type of pain she was feeling or the conflict she was having with Aizen. But it must have been horrible. He wished he could help her somehow. His gaze shifted to Aizen, who was starring at Meimu. That bastard was the one causing her pain. He had to end it. He would end it!

"Damn it!", he growled, gripping Hyorinmaru and running at Aizen, "I'll kill you!".

Aizen raised his hand, catching Hyorinmaru's blade with his bare hand. "You'll never be able to kill me, Toushiro", Aizen stated to him, "If there's anyone you should be mad at, it should be the Gotei 13 squads. They hid what Meimu was from you".

"I know what she is! She's my Third Seat!", Toushiro stated, pulling Hyorinmaru from Aizen's grasp and moving away from him.

"How little you know", Aizen stated, shaking his head slightly, "Meimu was just a simple creation made by Mayuri before you became Captain. She is like a mod soul, but more perfect. More improved. In truth, she wasn't supposed to care or feel anything. She was supposed to be emotionless. That is why she is emotionless when I control her. That is what she's meant to be like".

"Shut up! I don't believe you!", Toushiro exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Believing is entirely up to you, but it is the truth. The only reason you didn't know is because you became a Captain late, and she became your third seat and you two had grown close so the Captain-Commander thought it was best to leave you in the dark because of how close you had become. All of the Captain's knew about her, even Ukitake who thought of her as a daughter. Meimu was created to be Soul Society's sacrifice in case anything bad happened. '_The price of one life does not equal the weight of thousands_'. Those were Yamamoto's words when anyone tried to protest to Meimu being their sacrifice. But their mistake was making Meimu. She is going to be their down fall. If they never had created her then none of this would have happened. It would have all been better if she never existed, but because she exists she will kill everyone close to her. Including the one she loves. You", Aizen raised Kyoka Suigetsu as Toushiro came at him once more. The boy had heard enough. He was now quite riled up and had this killing intent in his eyes. Aizen merely smiled at him. "You want to kill me. Do you hate me?", Aizen asked simply.

"Of course I do...you almost killed Momo...and now...now you're hurting Meimu and spewing more lies about Seireitei...Meimu is not a creation! She's a being like me and you! She wasn't created in some lab! I refuse to believe that!", Toushiro growled, pushing hard against Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Believe what you must, but ask one of the Captain's. Ask them seriously. They will spill the truth at a time like this", Aizen stated, pushing Toushiro back before appearing behind him, bringing Kyoka Suigetsu forward to stab Toushiro through the chest. Toushiro looked back, eyes widening as sword entered flesh. But it wasn't his flesh. "Meimu...!", Toushiro murmured in surprise.

"I...promised...", Meimu coughed, smiling at Toushiro as blood trickled from her mouth, "to protect you...Toushiro-kun...". Toushiro could feel his heart suddenly sink. The blade had gone through her stomach area. She had managed to break Aizen's hold on her when she saw Toushiro was in danger. "Meimu...", Toushiro gripped her form as Aizen pulled his blade from her and moved away.

"You're ok...so I'm glad...", Meimu murmured with a smile, "But...can you do me a favor...?".

"What is it...?", he asked.

"Maboroshi...Bring her to me...please...", Meimu looked towards Aizen, "I can make everything better...".

"Hey...", a familiar voice called from behind. Toushiro turned slightly, catching a sword as it was thrown at him. He looked at the blade. It was Maboroshi. His gaze quickly shifted back to who had thrown it at him. It was a male he only faintly recognized as one of the Vizards Ichigo had trained with.

"Shinji-kun...!", Meimu said with a smile. Apparently the two knew, Toushiro thought to himself. Shinji smiled at her slightly. "Sorry we're a bit late. Got held up", Shinji stated, looking off towards the fighting between the shinigami and the arrancar, "Of course it's started without us...". He was suddenly hit in the beck of the head with a sandal. He winced, looking over at the short blonde haired girl known as Hiyori that now stood next to him. "Ah! What was that for?!", he grumbled.

"For getting distracted", she hissed, "And for making us late!".

"I didn't make us late! It's not my fault there was a barrier around this area!!", Shinji growled, but was suddenly kicked in the face by Hiyori, causing his nose to bleed, "Damn it! Not again...".

"Look who it is...", Kensei noted as his gaze was on Aizen. He was starring at them, a small smirk on his features. "What's that bastard smirking about?!", Kensei growled, ready to just go at Aizen right now but Lisa placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. "Not now Kensei".

"Ahh...you guys are really late. Actually...the battle's about to end...", Meimu stated, gripping Maboroshi as Toushiro handed her the zanpakuto. She closed her eyes, her wounds beginning to fade and the pain numbing. "Temporary healing...", Meimu murmured, "It will give me enough time to do _**it**_...". Meimu stepped away from Toushiro, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Shinji-kun. Can you take everyone, Yama-kun and the other Captains and shinigami as well, take them to safety please", Meimu looked towards Aizen, "I have to make this all ok...".

Toushiro looked at Shinji and then back at Meimu. "What are you talking about? Meimu, I'm not leaving you here alone...!", Toushiro took a step towards her but froze when she shot him that familiar smile.

"Toushiro-kun, you have to understand that if you stay, I can't promise you'll be ok. So you have to get back and stay away until _**it's**_ over...", Meimu let out a soft giggle, "I'm really happy...that you love me, Toushiro-kun...and I love you to. Really, I do. You may hate me for what I'm going to do...but I still love you. Always have..always will..".

"What are you saying? How are you going to beat Aizen and his followers alone?! You can't do that! You're not strong enough so-", Toushiro suddenly stopped himself, his heart suddenly beginning to ache, "Meimu...you're not going to...".

"Yama-kun!", Meimu called to the Captain-Commander, "I'm ready! Hurry and get everyone away from here quickly! Shinji-kun is going to take you all to safety!". She pointed towards the vizards and directly at Shinji who was in front of them all, covering his nose since it was bleeding.

Toushiro quickly walked over to her, turning her to face him. He looked her straight in the eyes with quite the serious look. "Meimu. You're not going to sacrifice yourself..right?", Meimu stayed silent, "RIGHT?!".

She smiled at him, "Toushiro-kun. I always felt different...felt like I had some other meaning...and my meaning...My purpose is to save Seireitei from this war. I'm not sure if I'm a real person or just someone's creation...but either way I'm still me. I still have my feelings and my own memories. I still love you. But in the end I want to protect everyone. I want to save everyone, and in the end you're in there with everyone. I don't care what happens to me, I just want-".

"No! NO! Don't say stuff like that!", Toushiro shook her slightly, "You're not going to sacrifice yourself, I won't let you! Meimu! Meimu Jitsuzai, I'm your Captain! I order you not to do this! I ORDER YOU TO!". Tears began to fill Toushiro's eyes as she continued to smile at him. Her smile not once faltering even with the knowledge of what she was about to do. She only smiled.

"Toushiro-kun...I guess Gin-san was right. I don't follow orders...because I can't follow that one either. I love you and I want you to live, even if that means you have to live without me. Someone I knew a long time ago...someone I was very close to died. I made a promise to him. That promise was not to let anyone else I knew get hurt. That promise was to protect everyone no matter what I had to do, even if it meant sacrificing myself. Remember Toushiro-kun? I always keep my promises...", Meimu placed her hands on his, pulling them from her shoulders. "I love you Toushiro-kun, and it's because I love you that I will protect you. I promise", she gave him a small peck on the cheek before moving away.

No. He couldn't let her do this. He couldn't! "Everyone retreat!", Yamamoto called to all the shinigami. Meimu began to walk away from him and towards Aizen and his followers. No. He wouldn't let her go.

"MEIMU!", Toushiro exclaimed, about to run at her when Shinji grabbed him from behind.

"Calm down. I know you may hate me for this but Meimu made her promise. When she's determined to keep a promise she will. She wants you to be safe. You can't change her mind", Shinji stated, beginning to pull Toushiro away.

"God damn it! Let me go! Damn you! LET GO!", Toushiro growled, trying to struggle free of Shinji's grasp, "MEIMU!".

She looked back at him with a smile, "Bye, Toushiro-kun...Oh...I mean _**Captain Hitsugaya**_...!".

**~Memory~**

"_Ah, sorry Toushiro-kun! I didn't mean to be late! You see I was delivering that paper work you told me to deliver and then I got caught up talking with Ika-kun and we began to train and then Yumichika-kun came around and joined in and then Kenny-kun and Yachiru-chan also wanted to join in so we kinda went all out on some training and...", Meimu trailed off as she saw the rather unhappy look upon her Captain's features._

"_You've only just become a third seat so you can't slack off. And don't call me Toushiro-kun, It's __**Captain Hitsugaya**__. Call me that from now on", Toushiro instructed, looking around, "Where is Matsumoto...", he grumbled lowly. He hadn't seen his Vice-Captain all day._

"_OH! Want me to go and find Ran-chan, Toushiro-kun?!", Meimu suddenly asked._

_A vein popped at his head, "I said call me __**Captain Hitsugaya**__ and no, you will stay here and finish off her portion of the paper work with me. I don't need two of my subordinates goofing off"._

"_Okey dokey", she followed him over to the desk, pulling over another chair and taking a seat as she helped him sign the paper work. The two were silent for a while. But of course it was Meimu who broke that silence._

"_Toushiro-kun, do you think Ran-chan is drinking?", Meimu asked._

"_That's __**Captain Hitsugaya**__ and I would not doubt that...", he replied._

"_Hmm...Shouldn't we go and stop her Toushiro-kun..?", she asked._

"_That's __**CAPTAIN Hitsugaya!**__ And we have work to be done. No time to go hunting for her right now", Toushiro replied._

"_Hey, Toushiro-kun-", she was interrupted as Toushiro jerked the pen across the piece of paper, looking at her in annoyance._

"_**It's Captain Hitsugaya!**__", he growled._

"_Sorry Toushiro-kun, but I don't think I could ever call you '__**Captain Hitsugaya**__'. You're my friend, calling you by anything but your name seems offending to me. So until I find the right time to call you '__**Captain Hitsugaya**__', I'll keep calling you Toushiro-kun, even if you correct me", she stated with a smile, giggling slightly, before going back to the paper work, "Though I don't know when that time would come. Maybe in a dying situation...or something very serious...or if there was going to be a forever goodbye...Haha! But I doubt that will ever happen!". She began to laugh. Toushiro just sat there and watched her. Such an odd person._

**~End Memory~**

"Don't call me Captain...! DON'T CALL ME THAT!", he exclaimed to Meimu, "This isn't the end! This is not goodbye! MEIMU! DON'T CALL ME THAT!". He tried even harder now to break through Shinji's grasp, and he almost broke it but Kensei began to help Shinji pull him back. "No! Let go! I HAVE TO PROTECT HER! MEIMU!", Toushiro exclaimed, feeling helpless at the moment. The person most dear to him right now. The person he wanted to be with right now was walking away from him. Was saying goodbye forever so she could fulfill a promise. But he didn't care for her promises right now. He wanted her to be safe. He didn't want to see her die, see her sacrifice herself like this.

"Everyone hurry!", Yamamoto ordered. All the shinigami headed passed Meimu, some were still clueless as to what was going on, but the Captain's knew.

"Ran-chan....take care of Captain Hitsugaya...", she spoke to Rangiku as she passed her. Rangiku looked back at Meimu. What had she meant by this? Her gaze went to Toushiro as he was being pulled back by some new comers. What was happening?

"They're running away", Barragan scuffed, snorting as the shinigami retreated. Their fraccion tried to head after the shinigami but Meimu stood in their way, still smiling.

"Sorry but you won't be fighting them today", she lifted up Maboroshi, "Sing, Maboroshi". That screeching sound suddenly filled the air, the fraccion, Espada, Gin, Tousen, and even Aizen could hear it. Though it was barely having any effect on Gin, Tousen, and Aizen.

"Ya think she's gunna do it..?", Gin asked with a smirk, "Break tha' puzzle ya been makin'?".

Aizen didn't respond to Gin. He merely stared at Meimu. His plans were falling apart right before his eyes.

"Didn't I tell ya the last piece might not fit the puzzle...?", Gin asked. He still received no answer. "Ah, I get the cold shoulder", he stated with a chuckle.

**END:~ Ok, end of this chapter. So you guys can probably now guess the direction of where this story is going and why it is labeled as tragedy as well as romance. But it's not over. Not yet. Just a little bit more to go before it ends. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Tears Of An Angel

**NOTE:~ Hey guys, me again! New chapter =D. Enjoy guys. We're getting down to the saddest moments in this fic guys so please don't hate me. I mean, I had this story all planned out from the beginning so...please don't hate me. But do enjoy.**

**Who Am I To Say?**

**Chapter 16: Tears Of An Angel**

Aizen narrowed his gaze on Meimu. The sound of her zanpakuto was only mere ringing in his ears. "Do you think you have an upper hand...?", he questioned her.

"Upper hand...? I don't think anyone has an upper hand here...Really Aizen-san, I would just love for this fighting to stop but I know that won't happen unless something is done", Meimu replied simply, "And I didn't think you, Gin-san, or Tousen-san would be effected by Maboroshi. But at least I tried". She held out her hand, her zanpakuto appearing back in it and the sound coming to a halt.

'_Ok...I don't have much time to act. They'll all come at me, I know it. And my temporary healing will wear off soon and my injuries will effect me again. I have to hurry...!_', she thought to herself. She closed her eyes, holding Maboroshi out in front of her. A glistening silver glow began to appear around her and her zanpakuto, the spirit of Maboroshi appearing behind Meimu, her angelic wings wrapped around them and her hands clasped together in a praying manner.

"You don't even have any idea what you're doing...", Aizen stated to her.

Meimu smiled at this, "You're right, I don't. But I guess...it's just instinct. I just _**know**_ what to do".

Toushiro continued to struggle against Shinji and Kensei's grasp. No one was doing anything. Everyone was just standing there behind a barrier the vizards had place around the group. Everyone was just standing there. Everyone was just watching Meimu. No one spoke, no one answered the questions he was silently screaming. Everyone knew the questions that lingered in the air but no one would answer. No one dared to answer.

"What the...What the hell are you all doing?!", Toushiro growled, "She's fighting alone! She can't do this alone!".

"Captain..", Rangiku trailed off as Ukitake raised his hand to silence her.

"I know exactly how you feel Toushiro. After all, I think of her as a daughter. But she was really created in a lab...Mayuri made her. She wasn't supposed to be the way she is. She wasn't supposed to allow anyone to get close so things like this would happen. But when she was found...she was different. I don't know how...but she's not what she was made to be...I want to stop her just as much as you do. But even if we went and stood by her side. Even if we tried to help, she wouldn't forgive us. Through instinct, through what she is she is determined to make everything alright. She just wants us all to be safe. I don't want her to be our sacrifice. In fact, I don't think she should be. But...in the end it all comes down to what Meimu wants...if she wants it this way we can't stop her...", Ukitake looked towards Meimu, watching as a strange reitsu began to swirl around her.

"If you really knew how I felt. If you felt the same way you'd stop her to!", Toushiro exclaimed.

"STOP!", Soi Fong broke in, silencing Toushiro, "You are a Captain. Pull yourself together Hitsugaya! You should be proud to ever have had such a member as Meimu within your division. You shouldn't be whining like a little child! I thought you were bigger than that? I thought you strived to be something more than a kid?!".

"I am a Captain! But even this Captain has his limits!", Toushiro growled, "Meimu is not only a member of my division...she's...she's special! I love her! I won't let this happen! I WON'T LET HER DIE!". Toushiro managed to break free of Shinji and Kensei's grasp but the barrier around them would not let him out. "LET ME OUT DAMN IT! DAMN IT! You're all cowards! COWARDS! You can't even fight your own battles! You have to send a single girl in for you! DAMN IT YOU COW-", suddenly Toushiro was knocked back, Hiyori having punched him in the face.

"Shut the hell up already. I'm gettin' tired of ya going on about that girl", Hiyori looked over at Meimu, "Even if you got out of this barrier, even if you went over there, what could you do?! This is what she was made for! This is her purpose! Ya may wanna change that, but in reality you can't! This isn't some fairy tale where they'll always be a happy ending! Happy endings are worth shit! Ya may not want her to die, ya may want to protect her, but it's about time ya realized you can't protect everyone. People die. That little girl...she's...different and I hated her. I can truly say I still hate her. But I also have to respect her. She's going to save us all. You should be grateful you little bastard. If she wasn't doing this, most of us would die. Realize what's going on before you start running your mouth about **'Oh I gotta save her! You're all cowards!'** Fuck that shit! Open your bloody eyes and look around you. Everyone here has had a hard life. Everyone here has lost at least one person dear to them! You can't change things! But she can. She wants to make it so that no one else close to her will die. Can't you fucking respect her for saving your damn life?! Are you too fucking retarded to realize and see what she is _**really**_ doing for all of us?!". Hiyori looked back at Toushiro, glaring at him now. The little twirp needed to be brought down a peg. He needed to understand that there are some things you can't change.

Toushiro lowered his head, slowly rising to his feet. He was silent for a moment. Was he really in the wrong? Was he really not seeing it? No. He saw what she was trying to do. "That may be true...'_One life does not equal the weight of thousands_'. Those words may be true. But you see...", Toushiro raised his gaze to Hiyori, "She is my life now. I would die for her! I love her! If you have ever been in love you would understand! God damn it! Most of the people standing here care for her! But you all are too scared to act. Just because she was made to be our sacrifice doesn't mean she has to be. Many of us were friends with her. Remember? Meimu always made us smile, no matter what! She always did something, said something to cheer us up. Right?! RIGHT?! _**'If you work all day and never play, isn't that boring Toushiro-kun? Why don't we go for a walk? Why don't we go have tea together with Ukitake-kun? Why don't we go watch the koi fish swim in the pond?'**_. Every time she said that. Every time she asked me that. I always told her no. I regret it. And...if I never get that chance to do any of that with her. Just that thought is enough to make me want to give up and die right now...! I don't want to never see Meimu again! I don't want to throw her away!".

"It's not that we're throwing her away...", Shunsui began, "It's that we want to do something, but we can't. Meimu wasn't designed to stop once it's started...and even if we stopped her before this happened, she would have done it anyway...". Toushiro's eyes grew wide at hearing this, his head slowly turning to the side to look at Meimu, seeing the odd reitsu around her. No. This wasn't right! This wasn't happening!

Shinji placed a hand on Toushiro's shoulder, "Some birds ya gotta let go, and if they don't come back and it's not meant to be. Let her go....see if she comes back...".

"_**Toushiro-kun! I did all your paper work so we can hang out today!".**_

"_**Toushiro-kun, look! Everyone's here for your birthday!".**_

"_**The winter fireworks....Let's make a wish, Toushiro-kun!".**_

"_**It's nice to celebrate your birthday. I don't know mine...so I can't. But I'm glad I get to celebrate yours with you, Toushiro-kun!".**_

"_**Look at this Toushiro-kun! Ran-chan's not drinking today!".**_

"_**Calling you anything but your name seems offensive in my opinion. So I'll keep calling you Toushiro-kun, even when you get mad!".**_

"_**Toushiro-kun, how we go to the Spring festival together?! I think it would be fun!".**_

"_**Stop your working, Toushiro-kun! Silly work-a-holic!".**_

"_**I wouldn't want anyone else as my Captain, Toushiro-kun! I'm glad I'm in your division!".**_

"_**I'm glad I have you and Ran-chan...and Ukitake-kun..and well everyone. You're all my family. We don't have to be born into the same blood line or look alike. Being a family is just something you feel. I know I'm always home when I'm here. Especially with you, Toushiro-kun! You're the best person in my family!".**_

"_**Hey Toushiro-kun, do you ever wish you had wings? If I had wings I would fly high into the sky and watch everyone live out their lives. I would smile and watch over them, keep them safe. At least if I kept everyone safe than no one would have to get hurt. Especially you, Toushiro-kun!".**_

"Meimu...", Toushiro placed a hand on the barrier, trying to hold back his tears, "I don't think I'm ready....to let you have your wings yet...Not yet...!".

"Kill her", Aizen ordered, his Espada and their fraccion immediately heading at Meimu, ready to strike her down.

"Ah, Sorry Aizen-san! Not yet!", Meimu stated. Maboroshi's wings suddenly spread out, sending a huge wave of reitsu waving over the area, crashing up against the barrier with such force that it almost cracked. The fraccion and Espada were knocked back from the shock wave of reitsu.

Meimu looked back at Maboroshi, who mouthed the words _"Are you ready?"_. Meimu looked towards the barrier, seeing Hitsugaya watching her with such a sorrowful look. "Don't worry! It will all be ok! Please don't be sad, Toushiro-kun...I promise it will all get better!", Meimu stated before looking back ahead. She raised Maboroshi slightly, "Ok...I'm ready". She closed her eyes. Maboroshi's blade suddenly disappeared and her spirit form suddenly merged with her. Meimu clasped her hands together in a praying manner.

"It would seem I have to kill her myself...", Aizen stated, unsheathing Kyoka Suigetsu. He was quick to appear behind her with such ease, such speed no one noticed him until he actually tried to stab Meimu. But he was suddenly thrown back as his blade hit flesh. He didn't even make a wound.

"Ah, a bit too late Aizen-taicho", Gin stated with a smug laugh. He seemed to be amused by the whole situation, "Ya puzzles bout to go bye, bye!".

Meimu opened her eyes, they were pure white but this time they were glowing and the silver reitsu around her began to swirl and spin, beginning to form a tornado which began to pull up some of the buildings of fake Karakura town.

"Meimu...!", Toushiro's hands clenched into fists. What on earth was she doing? What was he witnessing.

"Meimu, being the sacrifice, was created for this purpose. Total elimination of the enemy", Yamamoto stated, "It is quite a deathly sight now that I am seeing it before my eyes...".

Slowly the fraccion began to get pulled into the horrific tornado of reitsu. Aizen narrowed his gaze on the reitsu tornado, his reitsu shooting up. Dark reitsu began to swirl around Aizen in a tornado like manner just like Meimu, this dark reitsu trying to over power Meimu's. As the light and dark reitsu clashed, it made a horrible sound. Like beasts trying to tear each other limb from limb.

"Ah...Don't think this'll end well..", Gin chuckled slightly, watched as the two reitsu's clashed.

"_**That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!".**_

"_**I don't have time for this...I have work to do!".**_

"_**Don't demeanor yourself due to what others may think. You are you and you can't change that".**_

"_**Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?!".**_

"_**I can't go for a walk right now, I have piles or paper work...".**_

"_**You don't have to sit here and help me. Don't you have tea with Captain Ukitake around this time?".**_

"_**No I don't regret having you in my division. You're my third seat. I wouldn't change that".**_

"_**THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!".**_

"_Thank you Toushiro-kun. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me. You are a really great Captain, and an excellent friend. I know this hurts. I know it hurts a lot to watch the one you love pass in such a way. To feel weak and helpless. But this way...is better. I'm taking Aizen down and I'm taking the Hogyoku with me. It's inside of me...remember? This way...no one will ever be able to threaten you or Seireitei ever again. I love you very much Toushiro-kun. I have to do this. I know it hurts. It hurts so much even fighting like this. I can feel my body slowly giving away, being torn apart as I try and destroy our enemies. I will never forget you, Toushiro-kun. I hope you never forget me either. We're friends, we're family, we're lovers. I'll watch over you...from my perch in the sky. I'll always look after you. Forever. I promise...Goodbye...Toushiro-kun..."._

The silver reitsu slowly began to over power the darkened one, the Fraccion and Espada having already been pulled into the tornado of light. Aizen was trying his hardest to over power Meimu. To fight against her. But he felt his reitsu lessening. He felt himself growing weaker, as if Meimu was draining him of his reitsu.

"_**I love you Toushiro-kun, and it's because I love you that I will protect you. I will protect everyone close to me. I promise...".**_

Suddenly a huge explosion of reitsu could be seen as Aizen was engulfed into the silver tornado of reitsu along with Gin and Tousen. The tornado continued to spin, slowly dying down.

Toushiro watched, his heart aching as he could have sword he saw a girl smiling after the tornado faded before she too faded as well. "Meimu..! MEIMU!", the barrier was let down and Toushiro took off running towards the spot Meimu had been. He stopped, looking around. Where was she?! What happened?! Where did she go?!

"Meimu! Meimu, this is no time to joke around! No time for hide and seek...! Meimu...! Please come out Meimu...", he knew his cries were effortless. He knew she wouldn't come, but he had to try. He couldn't help himself because it was too hard to face the fact the Meimu might actually be...gone forever. "Meimu...Meimu please...come out...stop joking...Meimu...", tears began to slide down his cheeks. He could feel a lump in his throat, his heart sinking. He shook his head, turning his gaze towards the heavens and beginning to scream, the tears beginning to fall harder. She was gone. Gone for good and he didn't even do a damn thing to help her.

He fell to his knees in the air, a soft wind blowing by and he could have sworn he felt a pair of lips against his own for a moment, kissing him lightly before disappearing. He looked back towards the sky, the tears still coming. "I love you....and I promise...never to stop loving you. I'll keep it...I swear...", he stated aloud, finding it hard to stop crying.

"Captain...", Rangiku called from behind him.

"She's gone...", he stated.

"It'll be ok...Remember? She promised it would...", Rangiku stated, trying not to cry as well.

"I know...the only thing not ok...is that she's gone...", Toushiro shook his head, punching a fist into the air, "I couldn't do anything...!".

"I know...none of us could...You're not alone...", Rangiku stated, "Mei-chan....she's ok where she is. And...she wants us to keep living our lives. So she can keep smiling on us. So she can always smile on us...". Rangiku could feel a few tears escape her eyes. Meimu had been sort of like the little sister she never had. She was fun to tease and be with. She always made her smile. Even when Gin left, she cheered her up.

"This is it then...it's over...?", Toushiro asked.

"It's not over", Shinji called to him as he approached, stopping beside him and looking towards the sky, "The war will never really be over...We'll just have to be prepared for when something else comes along, that's all...".

Toushiro looked over at him and then towards the sky once more. He slowly rose to his feet, wiping the tears from his face.

"_**Stop being such a work-a-holic, Toushiro-kun!".**_

"I'll try....and have fun...for you..", he whispered aloud, sniffling slightly. The hardest thing he was facing was letting go. How can one let go of who they love? Of who they hold most dear to them? That's the thing. You can't. But even though they are gone, they will never be forgotten. They are always with you, even though you can't see them. They're watching over you with a smile.

**END:~ The end. Yes. I'm sorry it's kind of a short ending and a bit...crappy I guess...? BUT I have news. I know most of you, if not all of you will be upset over what has happened and that this story is over but I have been planning all this out for a really long time. Ever since I started this fic really and I think that is why it turned out so well. My plan is to have a sequel. Yes, I will be writing another HitsuOC, now whether or not Meimu will be in the sequel...well you can find that out on your own. But at the present time, she is dead. Now I know you must be thinking the sequel will be bad.**

**But look at it this way, you get more Hitsugaya, and in the next one I promise not to make it as tragic. But some characters WILL be coming back from the dead, and I'll leave it at that. Whether you want to read it or not is entirely up to you. But please keep an eye out for the sequel. Thank you all ver much for reading this fic and thank you all for reviewing on it. This fic wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all you wonderful readers. Thank you very VERY much. You are all awesome!**


End file.
